Sonic - EG Rainbow Rocks (Old Version)
by Sandstorm - Books
Summary: Sonic returns to Canterlot High and he brought Tails, Knuckles, Manic, Shadow, and Silver. Each of them fall in love with the rest of the Mane 6 of CHS. But there's a problem. The Sirens have taken over, and worse, Sonic.EXE aka Darkness has returned, but there are also mysterious heroes on Sonic and his friends' side. Will Sonic and his friends stop EXE and the Sirens?
1. Chapter 1

It's been long since Sonic left Canterlot High School in both Mobius and CHS, for time went the same way it did for both universes. A year since Sonic had last seen his best friend and girlfriend Rainbow Dash. Ever since Amy had known about that, she wasn't with Sonic's team anymore and left Mobius to try and find a new life in a different place.

Our story starts with, yep you guessed it, with Sonic the Hedgehog running along Green Hill Zone doing his usual stuff. Though he was enjoying his life back home, he really missed Rainbow. _"Man, I really miss her. I wish there was a way to go back and see her,"_ he thought.

Then as he was still running, he heard someone talking to him in his head, _"Sonic, it's me Shadow, can you hear me?"_ it asked.

Sonic slowed down and stopped running so he could focus and communicate with Shadow, _"Yeah, I hear you Shadow, what's up?"_ Sonic asked.

 _"_ _Meet me, Tails, Silver, Knuckles, and Manic at Angel Island. Tails said he has a surprise for you,"_ Shadow said.

 _"_ _All right, I'll be there,"_ Sonic said as he then ran down the path to get to Angel Island.

Later, Sonic arrived at Angel Island. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and Manic were waiting for him near the Master Emerald's resting place. "Hey guys, I'm here," Sonic said.

"Glad you came, bro," Manic said, "Check out what Tails made."

Sonic saw that Tails was working on his arm cannon. "Oh, don't tell me he's trying to travel to a different universe again," Sonic stated.

"Actually, this is our way back to CHS," Tails said.

"I don't think that's a good idea, 'cause- wait, really?" Sonic asked.

"Yep, and I tested it out, and guess what? It works," Tails said.

"D-does this mean I'll get to see Rainbow Dash again?" Sonic asked.

"Mm-hmm," Tails answered, "And we decided to come along as well. We have the Chaos Emeralds. Here, you take two of them," he gave Sonic the blue and cyan emeralds.

"All right," Sonic said as he took the emeralds, "So are we gonna go?"

"Yeah, we are," Tails said as he activated his arm cannon and fired a bright yellow beam.

Where the beam fired opened a white vortex, the portal back to Canterlot High. "Leaders go first," Tails said.

"Wait," Sonic started, "Are we going to end up looking the same, or turn to humans?"

"From my calculations, yes, we'll turn into humans," Tails answered, "Oh, and just before we go, look what I've got."

Tails tapped a button on his arm cannon, and a screen appeared on it. Sonic and the others looked at it and they saw some things on there that surprised them each. They were items from the Mushroom Kingdom; Fire Flowers, Super Mushrooms, 1-Up Mushrooms, Raccoon Feathers, Cape Feathers, and Stars.

Tails said, "Mario decided that if we go on another adventure, we should use some of his items. He just gave me a lot of most of all items from the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Let's remember to give him and 'Thank you' note some time," Sonic said, "All right, let's go."

Sonic jumped in first excited to see Rainbow again. Tails jumped in next, then Knuckles, then Silver, then Shadow, and Manic last.

In the other universe, in Sugarcube Corner, we meet the human main six of Canterlot High and Princess Twilight Sparkle. Twilight was a lavender purple skinned girl with dark berry blue hair with two streaks; one violet purple and the other magenta pink, and violet purple eyes. She was wearing a light arctic blue button up shirt with a magenta purple bowtie, a lapis blue backpack on her back, a dark violet purple skirt with a picture of a pinkish purple starburst on the side with five small white stars around it, and dark violet purple and hot pink legwarmers on top of black dress boots. Where she lives, she's an alicorn pony.

"Oh, I do hate that you've had to return in a time of crisis. We have so much catching up to do," a girl said to Twilight. She had pure white skin, slightly dark violet purple curly hair with a cerulean blue triple-diamond hairclip resting at front, and cobalt blue eyes. She was wearing a light pale blue shirt that had elbow-length sleeves, an iris purple skirt with three arctic blue diamonds, around her waist was an dark violet purple designer belt with a cerulean blue belt buckle, on both her wrists were bright golden yellow bracelets, she was also wearing long violet purple boots with iris purple outlines at the top and a arctic blue diamond centerpiece on each boot. Her name was Rarity.

"For starters, a certain blue-haired guitar player was just asking about you," a girl said in a western voice. She had light orange colored skin, blonde yellow hair tied up in a ponytail that fell to the middle of her back, a few specs of white on both her cheeks, and bright green emerald eyes just like Sonic. She wore a Stetson tortilla brown cowboy hat, a white jacket with shamrock green in the middle, a light denim blue jean skirt with a walnut brown belt with a ruby red apple-shaped buckle on the front, and tawny brown leather boots with a logo of three ruby red apples on each foot. Her name was Applejack.

"Flash Sentry was asking about me?" Twilight asked excitingly while playing with her hair and blushing until she realized what she said and cleared her throat, "Isn't that nice?"

Twilight started to have her drink as Rarity lifted her cup of coffee and asked, "Perhaps you can just give us just the slightest bit of gossip from your world?"

"She's got an official title now," a dog in a girl's lap said in a young male voice. The dog had small iris purple fur, apple green eyes, parakeet green spiked up hair, chartreuse green ears, and a denim blue collar with silver spikes and a gold dog tag with a pink heart in the middle. His name was Spike.

The girl who had Spike on her lap had cream yellow skin, her hair was long and bright pink that fell to her waist with a white butterfly hairclip in it, and she had teal blue eyes. She was wearing a white tank top, a grass-green skirt with a few butterflies; two blush pink and one magenta pink, and grass green boots with a white design on the feet and magenta pink knee socks with white dots. Her name was Fluttershy.

Spike imitated a trumpet fanfare with his dog treat and said, "The Princess of Friendship!"

"Wow, that's really impressive. Guess you really were Princess Celestia's prized pupil," a girl said. She had yellowish-orange skin, bright red and bumblebee-yellow hair, and aqua greenish-blue eyes. She was wearing a black biker jacket over a magenta purple shirt with a bright red and yellow shimmering sun on the chest, a tangerine orange skirt with a magenta purple and blonde yellow streak on the left front, and black boots with a magenta purple design on the feet. She was Sunset Shimmer. From what happened at the Fall Formal, she became a demon only for power, but was stopped by Twilight and her friends, even Sonic. Now they were helping her make new friends.

"She's even got her own castle," Spike added.

"A CASTLE!? You have your own castle?" Rarity yelled getting in Twilight's face and spilled a small bit of Twilight's drink on her shirt, until she realized what she was doing and cleared her throat while wiping the mess off of Twilight's shirt with a napkin, "Ooh, uh, lovely,"

"What's new here? I mean, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous magical creatures from Equestria?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, so that isn't exactly the _only_ strange thing that's happened since you and Sonic left," another girl said. She had cyan-blue skin, rainbow hair, and pink magenta, violet eyes. She was wearing a short sleeve cerulean blue button up shirt over a white shirt with a symbol that looked like a white cloud with a primary colored lightning bolt on the chest, a bright fuscia pink and white striped skirt with tight-fitting black bike shorts underneath, a primary colored wristband on both of her wrists, and primary colored socks in cerulean blue converse style high top boots. Her name was Rainbow Dash and she was Sonic's girlfriend.

Rainbow Dash reached into her backpack pulling out her cell phone and showed Twilight a video of her playing a bright blue and red guitar while gaining pony ears, wings, and tail. This gave Twilight a little bit of a shock.

"Pretty sweet, huh? It happens to all of us when we play," Rainbow said, "And gosh, I wish Sonic was here to see it."

Twilight thought for a moment, "Hmm. My crown was returned to Equestria, but some of it's magic must've remained here in Canterlot High. Now that we're all together, we can use the magic on the sirens. Just like when we were able to use it on Sunset Shimmer. When she turned into that horrifying winged monster."

Twilight realized what she just said and turned to Sunset, "No offense."

"None taken," Sunset said sadly before she let out a smile to herself, "Huh. I'm used to it."

"They'll never even know what hit them!" Rainbow said excitedly before showing off some karate moves in front of her friends.

Applejack caught one of her punches and smiled, "We got nothin' to worry about now that Twilight's here."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I could find something to worry about," Fluttershy said looking down before smiling, "But it won't be the sirens!"

"The sooner we do this, the better," Twilight agreed before asking the group, "Any idea where the Dazzlings might be?"

A girl waved her hand while drinking an ice cream float. She had fuscia-strawberry pink fluffed up hair, blush pink skin, and sky blue eyes. She wore a white shirt with a lavender pink heart at the middle and amethyst purple across the top of the shirt, a short sleeve cerulean blue jacket, a cerulean blue bracelet on each wrist, an amethyst bow around her waist, a lilac purple skirt with three balloons; two sky blue on the bottom with yellow strings and one sunflower yellow on the top with a blue string, and cerulean blue boots with white laces and pink bows on the top of them. Her name was Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie stopped waving to finish her drink and said while looking at the empty glass, "There's a big party tonight for all bands who signed up to be in the showcase. That would include the Dazzlings."

Everyone smiled at that thought. Twilight wiped a smug of Pinkie's drink from Pinkie's cheek, "Looks like we have a party to crash."

Later, at Canterlot High School in the party in the gym, everyone was in their own groups while glaring at others. The main six's group known as The Rainbooms and Twilight were at a snack table keeping an eye out for people who they called the Sirens. Pinkie was only stuffing multiple chocolate chip cookies in her mouth.

Two familiar teenage boys named Snips and Snails were showing off gang moves at students. Snips was showing a challenging move at Flash Sentry. Flash raised his fist and was about to punch Snips. But he then grabbed an empty plastic blue cup and sighed in frustration.

"I'm gonna get more punch," Flash said as he walked away from his band.

As he walked towards the table, he didn't watch where he was going. He and Twilight bumped into each other by accident. Twilight was about to fall when Flash caught her by her waist with his hand. When he saw her face, he looked a little surprised, "Twilight?"

"Uh, bumped… into… always… doing…" Twilight couldn't come up with the right words to say while she was slightly blushing.

Flash smiled and was happy to see his friend was back as he stood Twilight back up on her feet. "What are you doing here? You came back for the big competition, right?" he asked.

"Something like that," Twilight said.

"Huh, not that there's gonna be any real competition," Flash said proudly, "No one here wants it as bad as my band does. By the way, how's Sonic doing?"

"Not sure, but I would say he's doing pretty great," Twilight said.

While Twilight and Flash were talking, the main entrance doors to the gym opened. Rainbow Dash noticed three girls that were there. Those three girls were the Sirens, aka the Dazzlings. When Pinkie was about to take a bite of another cookie, Rainbow took a piece of chocolate from it and threw it at Twilight. It got stuck in Twilight's hair, interrupting Twilight's moment with Flash. Twilight pushed the piece of chocolate out of her hair and looked at Rainbow. Rainbow then motioned her eyes at the mysterious girls. Twilight turned and saw the three girls looking around and walking to another area in the gym.

Twilight then turned to Flash and asked as she slipped away, "Can you excuse me for just a minute?"

The other girls followed Twilight while Pinkie stashed some more cookies in her hair.

The three strange girls looked around and saw everyone arguing. The lead girl who had yellow skin with luminous vivid orange hair with luminous vivid gold highlights tied up in a puffy pony tail and violet eyes named Adagio Dazzle mocked a surprise, "Oh no! No one's mingling! It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute!"

Adagio was wearing a short lavender purple short sleeve jacket over a dark violet purple shirt, a gold belt with spikes and a gold emerald on the front, dark violet purple shorts with tight-fitting amethyst purple pants with a design of iris purple triangles, lavender purple fingerless gloves that went about two inches past her wrists, and eggplant purple heel shoes with the heels being wood brown with gold spikes on the back. She also had a black necklace with a red gem on the front.

The second girl who had cyan skin with moderate cerulean and dark blue hair tied up in a pony tail and violet eyes as well named Sonata Dusk looked at the drink in her hand and said worried, "It's the fruit punch, isn't it? I knew I used too much grape juice."

Sonata was wearing a raisin purple jacket with elbow-length sleeves, a magenta collar, a bit of cyan blue on the front, and a music symbol near the right shoulder, magenta purple wristbands with silver spikes on her wrists, a lilac purple skirt, and magenta purplish pink boots in a shoe design with white on the feet. She also had the same necklace Adagio had.

Adagio sighed, "It's _not_ the fruit punch, it's US."

"But the punch is awful too," the third girl with purple skin, moderate purple hair with moderate turquoise highlights in two ponytails and purple eyes said. Her name was Aria Blaze.

Aria was wearing a parakeet green jacket with the sleeves looking like they were ripped off over a buttermilk tan shirt, three eggplant purple wristbands going hath-way through her arms, violet purple tight-fitting pants with long pockets that had white dots on the outside and a eggplant purple belt with a silver star in the middle, and short dark violet purple heel boots. Even she had the same necklace as Adagio and Sonata.

"What do you know about good fruit punch?" Sonata questioned Aria.

"More than you," Aria answered.

"Do not," Sonata protested.

"Do too," Aria protested back.

"This is just the kick off party, girls," Adagio said evilly, "Imagine what a tissy they'll be in when the Battle of the Bands starts."

"There isn't gonna be a battle of the bands," Twilight said getting their attention, "We're gonna make sure of that!"

Sunset Shimmer nodded as her friends prepared to attack the Dazzlings.

"All right, girls. Let's do this," Twilight said as she and her friends joined hands.

While they were doing that, white energy started to form above them. No one was noticing that except the Dazzlings who were looking worried about what was happening.

"Friendship is-" Twilight started when…

 _FLASH!_ A massive white vortex suddenly appeared above the groups. Everyone saw this and was shocked. Then the vortex closed as an object fell out of it and fell to the floor yelling, "WHOOOOAAAAA!"

The object flipped in the air and landed on its feet between the two groups. When it stood up, everyone except the Dazzlings gasped to see that it was a teenage boy. His skin was bright peach. He had admiral blue spiky hair with emerald green speed glasses in it, and green emerald eyes. He was wearing an unzipped cut sleeve cerulean blue vest hoodie with navy blue streaks on the bottom over a white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows. His lower half contained azure blue jeans with a couple rips to the knees, and bright red and white shoes with gold buckles on the sides and white sports tape on the front, middle and ankles. For accessories, he wore a bright chocolate brown colored bandana around his neck, on his hands were white fingerless gloves, white sports tape wrapped around the hands excluding the fingers going halfway up the lower arms, and even a sapphire blue wristband on each wrist. He was also wearing a bright cobalt blue backpack with bright scarlet red and gold yellow streaks on it on his back.

The stranger smiled at Twilight and her friends, mostly Rainbow. Rainbow looked at the boy for a moment before she spoke, "S-Sonic?"

The stranger smiled again. It was indeed Sonic. "Hey, Dashie. I'm back."

Rainbow gasped with tears of joy as she let go of her friends' hands, ran up to Sonic and gave him a bear hug while everyone else cheered that Sonic had come back. "Oh, I missed you, Sonic," Rainbow said.

"I missed you too," Sonic said as he returned the embrace.

Then Sonic and Rainbow kissed each other on the lips passionately and their cheeks flared up red while everyone else was still cheering. This made the Dazzlings confused. Twilight and the others came into a group hug with Sonic and Rainbow.

"It's great to have you back, partner," Applejack said.

"Oh, I'm so glad you've returned, darling," Rarity said.

Sonic saw Sunset who wasn't in the hug, "Hey, Sunset."

Sunset was a little surprised, "Y-you're not mad at me now?"

"Of course not," Sonic said, "You're different now, and what happened before is all in the past now."

"Thank you," Sunset smiled as she joined the hug.

"Hey, Sonic," Flash said as he walked over to the group and offered a fist bump to Sonic.

"Hey, Flash," Sonic said as he accepted Flash's fist bump.

"Ahem," Adagio spoke to get the group's attention, "Please forgive me for my rude interruption, but who is this boy?"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Adventurer and the fastest thing alive," Sonic answered.

Adagio and her sisters were in utter shock. _"He's a hedgehog? Then, that must mean he's from another world too,"_ Adagio thought.

Then the white vortex opened again surprising everyone and out came another object. It landed on its feet as well. "I'm here, bro," it said.

It was Tails. He was a human too. He had peach skin as well, and orange-yellow hair with specks of white on the tips. He was wearing a canary yellow jacket with his logo on the back over a white shirt, carob brown pants and his same bright red and white striped shoes. He also had brunette engineer goggles in his hair, his same white gloves and sky blue eyes, and his cannon on his right hand.

When Fluttershy saw the way Tails looked, a blush slowly began to form on her cheeks, _"Oh, my, he's so cute like a fox_ ," she thought.

"Everyone, this is my little brother, Tails the Fox," Sonic introduced.

All the bands greeted "hi" to Tails. Tails walked over to the Rainbooms. "Hello."

"Hello, Tails," the Rainbooms said.

"So you're that two-tailed fox we saw at the Fall Formal?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yep, that's me," Tails answered as he put away his cannon, "And they're very useful, 'cause I can use them to fly."

"Oh my, this is amazing," Fluttershy said blushing.

"Uh, yeah, it is…" Tails said blushing as well while scratching the back of his head and then thought, _"Strange, why do I feel connected to this girl? Just like I was when I met Cosmo?"_

Then the vortex came back again. Now out came what Sonic assumed to be Knuckles. It _was_ Knuckles and he turned to a human too. He had parmesean tan skin, his same violet purple eyes, and currant red hair that went down to his shoulders. He was wearing a brick red vest with a yellow/gold zipper over a garnet red T-shirt with a small white crescent on it, white fingerless gloves with his spikes on his hands, navy blue jeans, and his same red and orange shoes. His muscles on his arms looked really strong.

 _"_ _Whoa, who in tarnation is that?"_ Applejack asked in her head as she began to blush, " _He looks very strong and mighty good looking."_

"This is Knuckles the Echidna," Sonic said.

"Hi," Knuckles said as he came to the group.

"You're that red echidna?" Applejack asked first.

"Correct, and the last of my kind," Knuckles said.

"Hey, what's with the spikes on your hands?" Applejack asked pointing at Knuckles' spiked hands.

"Oh, these? I dunno, I was just born with them," Knuckles said as he lifted one of his gloves off revealing his spiked hand.

The Rainbooms stared at Knuckles' hand with awe. "Well, I'll be. That's crazy," Applejack said.

"Yeah, I know," Knuckles agreed, then he started to blush and thought, " _What the… this felling…"_

Then for the fourth time, the white vortex opened again. This time, it was Silver as a human as well. He had peach skin like Sonic and Tails, his hairstyle was very similar to his hedgehog quills; five points to the top pointing up in the front and two long locks going down to his back while a few shorter points were in front of his forehead, and he still had his bright gold yellow eyes. He was wearing a dark green sweatshirt with white fur lining around his neck and cyan blue streaks on each side of the body over a white shirt, cloud grey pants and his same boots with the rings and cyan streaks. He also had white fingerless gloves on his hands, but they had the same symbols and rings as his original gloves.

Rarity blushed at Silver, _"Oh, my, he looks really handsome,"_ she thought.

"This is Silver the Hedgehog," Sonic said, "And he's from the future of my world."

"He's from the future?!" Twilight immediately exclaimed.

"Um, yes, about 200 years to be precise," Silver said.

"It's really nice to meet you, darling. My name is Rarity," Rarity said as she looked over Silver's clothing, "And I must say, your clothing is really fabulous."

"Um, thanks…" Silver said.

"Even your hair style… it's so divine," Rarity said as she stroked Silver's hair and blushed red.

Feeling Rarity's touch in his hair made Silver blush deeply. He suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach, _"What is this feeling? I haven't felt anything like this ever since I met Blaze,"_ he thought.

Rarity was feeling the same thing Silver was feeling, _"Why do I feel this way? Must I have a crush on him or something?"_ she thought blushing deeply.

Now again, the white vortex opened and out came Shadow. He was a human too. He had peach skin like Sonic, Silver, and Tails, he had his same crimson red eyes, and his hair was black with red highlights. He was wearing a midnight black jacket over a metal black T-shirt, a silver dog tag with his symbol on it, pitch black jeans with a scarlet red and white spiked kneepad on his left leg, and his same crimson red, white and black hover shoes with the rings. He also still had his gold inhibiter rings on his wrists, now had ink black fingerless gloves and what looked like a coal black belt with a pistol holster on the right side.

Now it was Sunset's turn to have a small blush form on her cheeks, _"He's cute,"_ she thought.

"This is Shadow the Hedgehog," Sonic said.

"Greetings," Shadow said.

"Nice to meet you," Twilight said.

"Hey! What's with the frown?" Pinkie asked.

Shadow didn't want to act violent around the students, so he crossed his arms and said, "I guess I have no idea."

"Hmm, maybe you need… to smile!" Pinkie suggested.

Shadow then knew she was trying to make him feel happy. "Well, here you go," he said as he smiled.

"Perfect!" Pinkie said.

Then Shadow noticed Sunset Shimmer and thought, " _Who is that? Well, I have to admit, she does look pretty cute."_

And yet again, the white vortex opened. "All right, last one," Tails said.

After the vortex closed, Manic was the last one to come, and just like the others, he too was a human. He had peach skin like his brother, Tails, Silver, and Shadow. He had parakeet green hair that looked the same as his quills that were in the look of a rock style. He still had his sapphire blue eyes, and a black earing in each ear. He was wearing an unzipped garnet red vest over a white T-shirt, shamrock green pants with ebony black streaks on the side of the legs, a hickory brown belt that had a pocket for his drum sticks, and his same crimson red and white shoes. He also had his drum medallion around his neck, and white fingerless gloves with the same black and sliver spiky bracelets.

This time, it was Pinkie's turn to blush, _"Holy moly,"_ she thought as she looked in Manic's eyes.

"And this is my other brother, Manic the Hedgehog," Sonic said.

"Sup, people?" Manic said with a wave of his hand.

All the students were surprised Sonic wasn't alone this time. One by one, each student came over to the Mobians and asked each of them none-stop questions. The Dazzlings just stood where they were very confused.

"I don't understand," Sonata said, "What is so special about all those strange boys? Especially that blue spiky haired boy?"

"My only guess is that they met him before," Adagio said.

Out somewhere in the city, in the middle of an ally area, things were quiet. No one was around. Then something began to happen. Then a part of the ground near a dumpster began to slowly crack apart, and it made a hole. Soon a mysterious red mist had slowly risen out of it and began to appear in the form of a body.

As the mysterious red energy formed itself, it said in a scary demonic voice, "Twelve years. Twelve years I have been trapped in the ground, in that blackness. I couldn't see anything, I couldn't feel anything, but I could still hate someone who I had hated since the beginning."

The energy began to stand on legs as it continued, "Oh, but finally, I am free. And I can finally have my revenge. I will make you pay for everything that you have done to me… Sonic the Hedgehog."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was still asking Sonic and his friends about themselves. The Dazzlings stood where they were still confused. All they knew was that Sonic and his friends are from another world and that they've been here before.

"Okay, everyone," Sonic said holding his hands out to get everyone to settle down, "Let's ton it down a little bit."

Pinkie then spoke, "Maybe you and your friends can help us against the Dazzlings."

"Um, who are the Dazzlings?" Tails asked.

Pinkie then pointed her finger at Adagio, Aria, and Sonata while she said, "They're the Dazzlings, of course, that's their band name. But they're demons from the pony world who are using mind controlling music on our friends to take over this world."

Sonic looked at the Dazzlings and put his finger on his chin. He then noticed that they were each wearing a red gem necklace. He thought, _"Hmm, there's something with those girls for sure."_

Sonic then turned back to Pinkie, "Sorry, did you say 'band name', Pinkie?"

Before Pinkie could answer, the main doors to the gym busted open and a voice spoke, "What is going on here?"

Everyone turned and saw two very familiar women at the door, Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna.

"Well?" Luna asked looking at everyone.

Celestia then noticed Sonic in the middle of the crowd and smiled, "Sonic. What a surprise."

Sonic only shook his head, "Hey, Principle Celestia."

"What exactly are you doing here? And who are these other students with you?" Luna asked curiously.

"I came here to be with Rainbow, and these are my friends from my world," Sonic answered.

"I see," Celestia said, "Well, since you're here, would you like to cooperate in the Battle of the Band competition?"

"Sorry, um, what is that?" Sonic asked.

Flash then spoke, "It's a competition that's about whose band is the best at making music here at CHS and that kind of stuff."

Sonic thought for a moment, then turned to his Mobian friends, "What do you guys think?"

"You can definitely count me in, bro," Manic said, "I still got my insane drum skills."

"I've learned how to play a piano, so I'm in," Tails said.

"I'm not very good with music," Knuckles said, "But I can use a classic guitar for sure."

"I've learned how to play drums too," Silver said, "So I'm in as well. With two drums sets in one band, we can totally rock things out."

"I think this would be interesting, so I'll play along too," Shadow said.

Sonic nodded, "Well, then we need a name. How about, The Sonic Heroes?"

All of his friends believed that was a good name for their band. Sonic then turned to everyone and said, "We accept the challenge."

This made everyone except the Rainbooms and the Dazzlings think of the same thing. They all wanted their bands and Sonic's as the best.

"I think the Great and Powerful Trixie _and_ The Sonic Heroes are the best already!" Trixie called out first.

Everyone perked up at that. "Whatever, Trixie!" Flash yelled as he grabbed Sonic's wrist and held it up in the air, "No one is gonna beat us! The Sonic Heroes and the Flash Drive are the best at CHS!"

"No, the Crusaders and The Sonic Heroes will win!" Apple Bloom yelled.

Soon, everyone except The Sonic Heroes, the Rainbooms, and the Dazzlings started to argue with each other. Adagio and her sisters smiled as a green mist appeared and slowly transferred itself to the red gems on their necklaces. When they were finished absorbing power, Adagio noticed the Rainbooms weren't under their spell.

"I think we found what we're looking for. Or rather, it found us," Adagio smiled at her sisters, but Sonata didn't understand, "Magic! Don't you see? Everyone else has fallen under our spell, but not these girls. These girls are special."

Adagio and her sisters smirked as they watched the Rainbooms sneak away through the door. Then they saw The Sonic Heroes sneaking out through the door as well.

Aria then said, "Those six boys are special too."

Sonata smiled, "Not to mention cute."

"If we can get their powers, plus the girls' magic, we'll be unstoppable," Adagio said, "Plus, it would be great to have some cute boys like Sonic and his friends as our slaves."

Everyone was so busy arguing and the Dazzlings were too focused on Sonic, no one saw or even knew that two figures were watching them from inside a vent taking their pictures with their phones.

One of the figures leaned towards the other and whispered, "I think they're evil. Just a hunch."

The other replied, "That's kind of obvious. But those teenagers that just left, could it be them? Could they be the reason we're here?"

The fist one said again, "Could be, but I'm not sure."

Meanwhile, outside the front of the school as the sun began to set, Twilight, Sonic, and their friends were thinking about the Dazzlings.

"It doesn't make any sense," Twilight began, "I should have been able to create the spark that would help us break their spell. That's how it worked before."

"But to defeat me, you drew magic from the crown that I was wearing," Sunset said.

Sonic then thought of something, then spoke, "Hmm, the Sirens' magic comes from their music, like you said, right?"

"Yep," Pinkie said.

"Then we should fight fire with fire," Sonic said, "Or in this case, music with music."

Sunset then thought of the same thing, "He's right. So maybe you have to use the same kind of magic to defeat them."

Twilight perked up at that. Then both Sonic and Sunset said, "Or maybe not."

"No," Twilight said, "I think you both are onto something."

"Really?" Sunset asked.

"Hang on," Sonic said as he then turned to the other girls and asked, "It's when you play music that you transform now, right?"

"Yep. Ears. Tails. The whole shebang," Applejack answered.

"So maybe the way to use that magic to defeat the Sirens… is by playing a musical counter-spell," Sonic said.

"You mean like a song?" Fluttershy asked as she flicked her hair.

"Uh-huh," Twilight answered, "And in order to free everyone who's been exposed to the Sirens' spell, we'll need them all to hear it."

"Hmm…" Everyone pondered.

Then Rarity stood up and gasped as she remembered something, "The band competition! That's the next time we can be certain everyone will be in the same place at the same time."

"Guess the Rainbooms are the band to beat," Applejack said.

"Um, not to be rude or anything like that, but won't you need help from The Sonic Heroes?" Knuckles asked.

"And the Sonic Heroes, of course," Applejack added.

"And I believe you, Twilight, just became the Rainbooms' newest member," Rarity said.

All the girls made excited giggles while Sunset just stayed where she was feeling sad. Then she felt a hand touching her shoulder. She looked and saw Shadow who was looking a little worried.

"Are you feeling all right, Sunset?" Shadow asked.

"I'm fine, thanks," Sunset said still feeling a little upset.

Shadow looked at Sunset's hand. Then he thought for a moment and placed his hand on hers. Sunset felt the touch and looked at Shadow.

"Hey, I'm here if you need help," Shadow smiled.

Sunset couldn't help but smile and blush at how nice Shadow was, "Thank you, Shadow."

Back to the others, Pinkie then popped up and said, "So… what do you want to play?"

She then ran off and returned with different instruments. First, with a triangle, "Triangle?"

Next, a sousaphone and blew into it, "Sousaphone?"

Now, a Theremin, "Theremin?" and made eerie notes, "So magical."

"I might take a little too long to learn how to play something with these," Twilight said holding out her hands.

"Let me guess, still not quite used to the whole hand thing?" Sonic asked.

Twilight nodded and said, "I'll just sing."

Rainbow just instantly appeared right beside Twilight and asked, "Like, as in lead singer? 'Cause that's usually my gig. This being my band and all."

"It's _our_ band," Applejack said, "And of course as lead singer. She's the one with the magical know-how to help us pull this thing off."

"OK. Yeah. That's cool," Rainbow said, "I'll just use this as a chance to hone my already insanely good lead guitar skills."

Sonic couldn't help but smile, making Rainbow blush.

"It's only temporary," Twilight said, "And we don't need to win the Battle of the Bands. We just have to perform during the first round of the competition."

"So let's get to learning that musical counter-spell!" Rainbow said excitedly.

Twilight frowned, "Well, that's just it. I don't know any."

All the other girls groaned. "And unfortunately, neither of us know one either," Tails said.

"But I'm sure I could figure out how to write one," Twilight suggested.

"Totally!" Spike said, "Twilight can write a spell like it's nobody's business. That's pretty much how she got to become a princess in Equestria."

"Technically, I helped finish a spell," Twilight added, "And there was a little more to it than that, Spike."

"Yeah, whatever," Spike replied.

"Wow, a talking dog," Silver said amazed as he lowered himself to Spike.

"You're not surprised?" Spike asked disappointed.

"I'm a talking hedgehog where I'm from after all," Silver said as he then scratched Spike's ear.

Spike tensed up for a second, but then relaxed and waged his tail as he enjoyed the scratching, "Oh, yeah. That… feels… good."

"I've got this. Come on," Twilight said as she picked up Spike and walked towards the school with Sonic and his friends.

"Where you all goin'?" Applejack asked.

"Well, the last time we were here, we spent the night in the library," Sonic said, "Besides, there isn't really a place for me and my friends to stay."

"Are you crazy?" Pinkie said as she then suddenly hugged Twilight tightly, "We're besties now! Slumber party at my house!"

All the girls were excited. Sonic and his friends then continued to walk into the school until Pinkie stopped them, "You guys too!"

THAT made Sonic and his friends feel a little uncomfortable. "Uh, slumber parties are more of a… girl thing," Sonic said.

"Plus, do you think it would be okay with your folks?" Knuckles asked.

"It's just me and my sister, so it's ok," Pinkie said, "Plus, Sonic, you get to be with Rainbow."

"All right, then," Sonic said.

Later, at Pinkie's house, everyone were wearing their own kinds of pajamas and doing their own things. Sonic and Rainbow were playing a video game while Knuckles and Applejack were watching. Pinkie and Manic were Pinkie's laptop. Fluttershy and Tails were playing with Spike. Silver, Rarity, and Sunset were looking at stuff on Rarity's phone. And Twilight was working on the counter-spell with Shadow helping her.

"Status update: Okie-dokie-lokie!" Pinkie said as she tapped the keys on her keyboard, and then looked at Manic who was smiling at her, and she blushed and added, "And meet a really nice boy!"

"Hehe, you're too funny, Pinkie," Manic said.

Rarity set up her phone and took a selfie with Sunset, Fluttershy, and surprisingly Tails and Silver. Once she took the picture, she saw that Spike had made a funny face in it and she and Silver glared annoyingly at him while Tails, Fluttershy, and Sunset snickered.

Sonic and Rainbow were playing a racing game and were on the final lap. Sonic's player was behind Rainbow's and he gave an annoyed face. Rainbow smirked as her player was right near the finish line when Sonic's player had just rushed past hers and crossed the finish line.

Rainbow was slack-jawed that she was beaten by the last second. Sonic smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Rainbow."

Rainbow then only smiled. "It's cool, blue blur," she said as she put her hands on Sonic's cheeks and gave him a kiss on his lips, which he returned.

Knuckles and Applejack couldn't help but smile. Rainbow then turned to Twilight and Shadow and asked, "So, Twilight and Shadow, how's that counter-spell coming?"

"Huh? Oh, good. Great," Twilight said flipping the pages of her book, "Shadow?"

"It's getting there," Shadow said not looking away from his book.

Twilight then turned to Fluttershy, "Thanks for letting me use your notebook, Fluttershy. I really like the song you wrote for the Rainbooms."

"Thanks," Fluttershy said, then sighed, "Hopefully one day, we'll get a chance to play it."

"I'm sure you will," Tails said reassuringly.

Fluttershy blushed but smiled at him. Then both she and Tails looked and saw Rainbow laughing mockingly and holding a controller in the air preventing Applejack from grabbing it. Sonic and Knuckles face palmed at the silliness.

"Hey!" Applejack yelled trying to reach the controller while Rainbow just kept laughing.

Rarity then sat next to Twilight on the bed, "Twilight, I think I speak for all of us when I say, I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come back to help us."

"Uh-huh," all the other girls said.

"And I'm sure we would be having a lot of trouble without you and your friends, Sonic," Twilight said.

"Hey, no problem," Sonic smiled, "Besides, it'll be fun to cooperate in the competition."

Then they all heard the doorbell ring. Pinkie stood up and said, "Pizza's here!"

Sonic then quickly stood up and said, "Last one there has to pay for it!"

Everyone whooshed out of the room, everyone, except Twilight and Shadow. They looked at their notebooks and saw what they had really written. Twilight's was showing a mess while Shadow's had not a word.

"Sorry, Twilight," Shadow said.

"It's fine, Shadow," Twilight said, "I'll think of something."

Then Pinkie came back with a slice of pizza hanging by the crust in her mouth, "Don't you guys want your pizza?"

Twilight and Shadow nodded. Pinkie then went back downstairs with Shadow following. Twilight then put her notebook in Pinkie's desk and left the room. But she didn't notice those two mysterious teenagers from earlier were watching through the window, then sneak away.

Later, while everyone else was asleep, Twilight was still awake. She looked around and saw all her friends sleeping and murmuring softly. Sonic and Rainbow were sleeping together in Pinkie's bed. Pinkie was in her sleeping bag beside Manic. Knuckles was beside Applejack. Shadow was right next to Sunset. Silver was near Rarity, and Tails was right beside Fluttershy who had Spike in her arms.

Twilight quietly got up out of her sleeping bag, carefully snuck around the others, grabbed her notebook, and went downstairs to work.

She had the pan in her mouth and wrote in her notebook. When she finished, she then shook her head and spit the pen out of her mouth sighing, "No. That's not going to work."

She rubber her eyes until she heard a voice, "Hey, Twilight."

Twilight looked up and saw Sunset standing against the wall, "You're up late."

Twilight quickly hid her work before Sunset could even see it, "Just looking over the counter-spell. We only get one shot at this. It has to be perfect."

"That may be true, but you still need to rest," said a voice.

Twilight and Sunset turned and saw Shadow shirtless. Sunset looked at his strong body and blushed madly for a moment, "Oh, uh, hey, Shadow. What are you doing up?"

"We couldn't sleep," Shadow said, "So we just decided to grab some water."

"We?" Twilight asked.

"Yep, him and me," said another voice.

Twilight and Sunset then saw Sonic who was also shirtless. "Sorry, Shadow and I got a little too warm with our shirts on."

"We really are lucky you're here," Sunset smiled at Twilight and the boys as she opened the fridge.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," Twilight said.

Sunset looked in the fridge and saw countless amounts of whipped cream everywhere inside it, "Who could possibly need this much whipped cream?"

"Possibly Pinkie Pie," Sonic guessed as he and Shadow both grabbed a glass of water.

"Must be nice to have everyone always looking to you for answers to their problems," Sunset said to Twilight as she picked up one of the whipped cream cans and sprayed some whipped cream onto her thumb, "Instead of waiting for you to cause a problem."

"Just because everyone expects something from you, doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen," Twilight said.

"But that doesn't stop you from expecting it," Shadow replied.

"Which only makes things harder because the last thing you want to do is…" Sonic started.

"Let everybody down," all four of them said.

They all looked at each other and then smiled. When Sunset closed the fridge, she saw Pinkie's sister Maud Pie and gasped, "AAAHH!" Her sudden jump surprised and nearly caused Sonic and Shadow to drop their glasses of water on the floor and spill their water.

Maud raised a small rock in her hand and said in a flat tone of voice, "Boulder was hungry."

She opened up a cubert and took out a box of crackers. She then dumped them onto the rock; which fell onto the floor. Sunset, Shadow, and Sonic stepped back and Maud walked back to her room still dumping crackers on the floor.

Sunset whispered to the others, "I still can't get over the fact that she's related to Pinkie Pie."

"You and me both," Twilight said as she and Sunset smiled.

"Same here with me and Shadow," Sonic said.

Sunset gave a yawn as she began to walk away, "Better get some sleep. Good luck with the counter-spell. Not that you'll need it. This must be nothing compared to the stuff you're expected to deal with as a Princess in Equestria."

Twilight then said, "Sunset Shimmer?"

Sunset turned to Twilight. Twilight had her mouth opened for a second, until she said, "Never mind. It's not important."

Sunset gave a smile. She then felt a hand touching hers. She turned and saw Shadow who was holding her hand, which made her blush.

"Come on, Sunset. Let's go," Shadow said smiling.

Sunset smiled, "Okay."

Shadow and Sunset walked back to the room. Twilight and Sonic stood where they were. Twilight slightly turned away and said to herself, "No. I have to be able to do this. I have to."

"You will," Sonic said reassuringly, "I believe in you."

Twilight smiled at Sonic. Sonic smiled back. But then Sonic felt some kind of pain in his head as he dropped to his knees. Twilight gasped as she quickly ran over to Sonic.

"Sonic, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Twilight asked worried.

"I… I'm fine," Sonic said as he stood up, "Maybe I should head to bed."

Sonic began to walk away, but thought in his mind, _"What in the world was that I just felt? I felt like… Chaos energy, but… it felt… dark and evil. And it felt… very, VERY familiar…"_

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, in the city, a red blur was whooshing past buildings. As it did, it said in its mind in a demonic voice, _"I know you're here, Sonic the Hedgehog, and you did not come alone. You can try to hide from me… but I am the fastest thing alive."_

When the red blur ran up a building and stopped on the corner on the top, its appearance was shown. It was in the body of Sonic, but his looks were different and scary. His hair was blue like Sonic's, but it had blood red streaks. His clothing was the same, but it all had looks of blood splattered all over. His gloves and sports tape showed multiple rips while he had demonic claws. His teeth were sharp and pointy, and his eyes were completely blackened with blood red glowing irises.

"I will scour this planet until I hunt you down, and when I do, you and your pathetic Mobians will feel my wrath," the figure said to himself, "And I will make sure you suffer as much as you made me suffer for all of these years."

The figure then felt some kind of power. He looked down and saw three girls walking down the sidewalk. He then smiled evilly, "Interesting."

The Dazzlings were talking about Sonic and his friends. Adagio said, "So it would seem that Sonic and his friends aren't from Equestria. They're from another world of power."

"If we get their powers, they'll be ours," Aria said smirking.

"But the question is, who gets who?" Sonata asked, "There's three of us, and six of them. Of course we can each have two of them, but who can we each have?"

"That we can think about later," Adagio said.

"Well, well, well… looks like I'm not the only one who wants to get Sonic," someone said in a demonic voice.

"Huh? Who's there?" Adagio asked.

"Don't fear me, my friends," the voice said, "I am not here to harm you."

The Dazzlings saw two glowing red irises in the dark. "Who the heck are you?" Sonata asked.

The figure stepped out of the darkness. The Dazzlings jumped back a little scared. "I understand you are afraid of me, but I am not here to hurt you. Who I want to hurt is that pathetic Sonic."

"Who are you?" Adagio asked.

"I used to go by the name Sonic EXE, but… you can call me Darkness, and I want Sonic to suffer," the figure answered crossing his arms.

"What has he done to you?" Aria asked.

"He thought that he had destroyed me years ago, but I was sent to this world and was trapped in the ground until Sonic and his friends came here today," Darkness explained, "But since you three want him, I will make you a deal."

"Which is?" Sonata asked.

"Help me capture my doppelganger and his friends, I get their powers, and you three can play with them as you wish," Darkness said.

"How is Sonic your doppelganger?" Sonata asked.

"Before I was sent here, my spirit was controlling Sonic, making him slaughter his own friends, but I was defeated by Kyo the Lion-Hedgehog," Darkness said, "When Sonic and his friends arrived, I managed to find my way out of the ground and form a body of my own. Even though Kyo freed Sonic from me, my spirit still had a small bit of his blood."

Adagio thought for a moment, and then said, "If we help you, then you need to help us with something."

"And what would that be?" Darkness asked.

"Help me and my sisters get the negativity and distrust from everyone in the world so they can adore us," Adagio answered.

Darkness smiled evilly, "Very well," he said chuckling as he was then covered in back-red energy and disappeared into thin air.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Sonata asked.

"We have his word, and he has ours," Adagio answered smirking evilly, "If he's willing to help us and let us play with Sonic and his friends, then we can help him."

Up from above, at the top of a building, those teenagers were on it again. The moonlight shined on them. They're appearances were shown. They were both boys.

One of them had macaroon tan skin, bright sapphire blue hair with diamond red highlights, and cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing an unzipped navy blue short sleeve hoodie with light blue lightning detail. Under the hoodie was a stone grey shirt with the symbol of a sky blue ring and lightning bolt on the chest. His lower half contained azure blue sweatpants with pure white streaks, and he had gold parkour shoes with ruby red and cloud white streaks and detail on his feet. For accessories, he had lapis blue speed glasses in his hair, a denim blue bandana around his neck, white fingerless gloves with teal blue and gold yellow sports tape, and a ruby red wristband on each wrist. He looked a lot like Sonic.

The other boy had pure white skin, pure black hair and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a ghost white overcoat with a hood, as well as a stone grey shirt with what looked like black discs. His pants were ghost white sweatpants, and his shoes were high-tech looking. For accessories, he had what looked like a mask under his hood, and black fingerless gloves with dials on them.

The blue-and-red-haired boy said to the black, "Yep. They're the bad guys, Specter."

"It really took you _that_ long to figure it out, Strike?" Specter asked.

"Well, you didn't know either," Strike said with his arms crossed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, while everyone was still asleep, Sonic was the first one to wake up. He stood up, stretched his body out, and headed to the bathroom to get dressed. When he found the bathroom, he was going to go in when he felt a hand suddenly grab his arm.

"Huh?" Sonic said surprised before he felt something soft and firm pressing against his lips.

When he was able to see who it was, it was Rainbow who was kissing him with her eyes closed. Sonic was a little surprised, but then smiled and kissed Rainbow back. After a moment, Rainbow broke the kiss and looked deeply in Sonic's eyes with her forehead against his as she blushed.

"Morning, handsome," Rainbow said.

"Morning, beautiful," Sonic replied, "You really gave me quite the scare."

Rainbow giggled, "I know."

"So, how did you sleep last night?" Sonic asked.

"Like a peaceful cloud," Rainbow said.

Sonic smiled, "Come on, Dashie. We should get ready."

Rainbow nodded, "Okay."

Sonic and Rainbow went to get themselves ready for the day. In Pinkie's room, the others began to wake up. They all yawned from their peaceful sleep.

"Morning, y'all," Applejack said.

"Morning," everyone else said.

"Everyone sleep okay?" Rarity asked.

Everyone else nodded. Tails looked around, "Huh, I guess Sonic and Rainbow already got up."

"Why, of course, darling," Rarity said smiling, "I'm absolutely sure they needed a little quiet time together."

"Hey, everyone," Knuckles said, getting everyone's attention as he then pointed at something, "Look."

Everyone else looked at what Knuckles was pointing at. They saw that Shadow and Sunset were still sleeping, but they were right next to each other. Shadow's arm was softly around Sunset's neck while Sunset had snuggled into Shadow. Everyone giggled at this.

"What do you know?" Manic said, "They're sleeping together."

"Aw," Rarity cooed, "They look so cute together."

"Come on, everyone," Silver said, "Let's get ready."

The girls and Mobians got up and went to get themselves ready for the day. Pinkie tiptoed towards Sunset and Shadow. She gently poked Sunset on her shoulder. Sunset's eyes slowly opened from her sleep. She looked at Pinkie with a yawn, "Morning, Pinkie."

"Come on, Sunset," Pinkie said, "You and Shadow need to get ready."

Sunset nodded as Pinkie hopped her way out of her room. Sunset looked back at Shadow who was still sleeping. She gently embraced Shadow a little. Shadow's eyes opened and he saw Sunset smiling at him. He smiled too.

"Good morning, Sunset," Shadow said.

"Morning, Shadow," Sunset said, "How did you sleep last night?"

"Very well," Shadow said as he sat up, "How about you?"

"The same," Sunset said as she sat up, "Thanks for the company."

"Of course," Shadow said.

Sunset blushed and smiled. Then she slowly leaned towards Shadow and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. When she did that, Shadow was frozen as his cheeks turned a little red. Sunset's cheeks turned really red as she got up and went to get changed. Shadow just stayed where he was. He then placed his hand on his cheek where Sunset kissed him. Then a smile came onto his face.

 _"_ _You really are an amazing girl, Sunset,"_ Shadow thought as he got up out of his sleeping bag.

A few minutes later, everyone was in the kitchen having breakfast. Sonic, Rainbow, and Sunset were on a couch. Shadow was standing against a wall. Tails, Fluttershy, Silver, Rarity, Manic, Pinkie, Knuckles, and Applejack were at a kitchen table.

"So what's the plan?" Sonic asked.

"I think we should practice the counter-spell," Twilight said.

"Well, where should we practice?" Knuckles asked.

"We can practice at ma family's farm," Applejack said, "They don't mind. But what about your band, Sonic?"

"We'll tag along," Sonic said, "When you're performing, think of us as your audience."

"All right, let's go," Twilight said.

Later, at Applejack's farm, the Rainbooms were practicing their song in the garage. Unfortunately, it wasn't going so great, and Twilight's singing was weak, but she kept on trying. While they were doing that, Sonic and Shadow were outside talking about something.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Shadow asked.

"Something from last night," Sonic answered.

"Well?" Shadow asked crossing his arms.

"When I was heading to bed, I felt some kind of dark energy," Sonic said.

That caught Shadow's ear, "Well, what did it feel like?"

"All I can remember," Sonic said, "It felt like Chaos Energy, but it was dark and pure evil. And it felt very familiar."

"It did?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah," Sonic answered, "But I just can't put my finger on who or what it was coming from."

That was when they both heard the music stop. They both went back in to see how it went.

Spike was the first one to speak, "That sounded better than the last five times you played it," he said with a nervous laugh trying his best to be nice.

"Nope," Big Macintosh said walking by outside with a bucket of apples in his hands.

"How do we put this gently?" Sonic asked, "Guys?"

The other Mobians held their hands up with a worried face, saying they didn't know what to say either.

"I think it's pretty obvious what's going on with this counter-spell," Rainbow said as she put her hands on her hips.

"You're turning what should be the chorus into a five minute solo to impress your boyfriend or to show off for him?" Applejack asked angrily.

Knuckles stepped right in front of her, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, AJ. That's not very nice of you. And I don't think that she was trying to show off for Sonic, AT ALL."

"Yeah," Rainbow said blushing deeply from Applejack's question, "I just have to pick up the slack somehow. Are you girls even trying?"

"I'm trying" Fluttershy cut in whispering.

"Rainbow, easy," Sonic said, "Say sorry."

Rainbow sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry," she apologized to her friends.

"It's fine," Twilight said as she laughed hysterically, "One more time from the top."

"Actually, I think maybe you girls should take a break," Sonic said, "You do know my band needs to practice too, right?"

Twilight sighed, "I guess you're right." She and her band went to the chairs to sit down.

"Great idea, darling," Rarity said, "And maybe while Sonic's band is practicing, how about we girls try on some of the wardrobe choices I've put together?"

Rarity had pulled a rack with a six pares of clothes out of nowhere. She reached for one of them as she said, "I'm particularly fond of this one."

Rarity pushed the rack away revealing that she was now wearing a bright lilac purple band uniform with gold details. The way that it looked with Rarity wearing it caught Silver's eyes. He felt his cheeks turning bright red.

"Of course, we could always go with something a bit more modern," Rarity said looking over herself.

Applejack just looked at Rarity with a face as she said, "We're trying to save our school here. Enough with the costumes."

Rarity was then just randomly wearing a bright, sparkling gold yellow suit with a futuristic helmet on her head. "Oh, you can never have enough costumes," she said with her voice sounding like a robot.

"She just wants to make things fun," Pinkie said, "Isn't that what being in a band is supposed to be?" she did the 'punch line' thing with her drums before she went to the chairs.

Sonic had his medallion guitar. Shadow had a crimson red and ink black electric guitar. Tails had an electric piano on a bipod. Knuckles had a macaroon classic guitar. Manic had his drum set from his medallion, and Silver had a drum set of his own.

"All right, guys, are you ready?" Sonic asked his band.

"We're ready," the other Mobians said.

"One, two… one two three four!" Manic and Silver banged their drumsticks together and began to play a fast drum roll together.

The other Mobians began to play their instruments together and play an amazing song. Sonic sang.

 **(Reach for the Stars)**

 _Sonic: Take off at the speed of sound_

 _Bright lights, colors all around_

 _I'm running wild living fast and free_

 _Got no regrets inside of me_

 _Not looking back_

 _Not giving up_

 _Not letting go_

 _I keep on running!_

 _I'm gonna reach for the stars_

 _Although they move pretty far_

 _I'm gonna find my own way_

 _And take a change on today_

 _The sky with stars so bright_

 _The colors feel so right_

 _I've never felt like this_

 _I keep on running_

 _The sky with stars so bright_

 _The colors feel so right_

 _Just take my hand_

 _We're gonna reach for the stars_

 _Tonight…_

As the Sonic Heroes continued, the Rainbooms were amazed, but Rainbow was astonished and touched by this song, _"Oh, Sonic."_

Sonic was glowing bright blue as he began to pony up. He gained his hedgehog ears and his blue wings on his back. Somehow, the rest of his band was glowing as well. Tails was glowing bright orange. Knuckles was glowing bright red. Manic was glowing bright green. Shadow was glowing bright grey, and Silver was glowing bright silver. The Sonic Heroes all gained hedgehog ears while Tails and Manic also grew wings on their back. Tails' wings were bright orange-yellow, and Manic's wings were bright parakeet green.

 _Sonic: Wake up living day by day_

 _Do what I want, and I'll do it my way_

 _The world is flying right below my feet_

 _Got no regrets inside of me_

 _Not looking back (Manic: Not looking back)_

 _Not giving up (Not giving up)_

 _Not letting go_

 _I'll keep on running!_

 _I'm gonna reach for the stars_

 _Although they move pretty far_

 _I'm gonna find my own way_

 _And take a chance on today_

 _The sky with stars so bright_

 _The colors feel so right_

 _I've never felt like this_

 _I keep on running_

 _The sky with stars so bright_

 _The colors feel so right_

 _Just take my hand_

 _We're gonna reach for the stars_

Rainbow felt so touched by this song, she didn't know what to say about this.

 _Sonic Heroes: I got it in my sight_

 _The colors feel so right_

 _Got my feet on the ground_

 _I keep on running_

 _Oh I can feel it now_

 _The colors all around_

 _Just take my hand_

 _We're gonna reach for the stars_

 _Just take a chance (Sonic: Just take a chance)_

 _We'll do it right again_

 _(We're gonna reach for the stars)_

 _Just take my hand (Just take my hand)_

 _We'll take a chance TONIIIIIIGHT!_

 _Reach for the stars_

 _Tonight_

 _Tonight…_

 **(End of song)**

As soon as the Sonic Heroes finished practicing, Sonic finished in a pose on his knees with his right hand in the air. Then their new pony powers disappeared while Sonic's guitar and Manic's drum set turned back to their medallion forms. The Rainbooms cheered for them, while Rainbow jumped up in the air for joy, ran up to Sonic, and gave him a really strong hug, which surprised him.

"Sonic. That was SO awesome!" Rainbow squealed, "How are you ever that good?"

"Trust me," Sonic said, "I've been playing with my guitar ever since I was a kid."

Rainbow then instantly kissed Sonic on his lips with her arms around his neck. Sonic was a little bit surprised, but then kissed her back with his hands wrapped around Rainbow's waist. Then they both broke the kiss and smiled while blushing deeply.

"Oh, you two really are meant for each other," Rarity cooed.

"Not only that," Twilight said, "Sonic, you and your friends all ponied up."

"We did?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Rainbow said, "That made the song super awesome!"

"Umm, I really hate to interrupt the romance, everyone," Sunset said, getting everyone's attention, "But we don't have a lot of time. You're supposed to check in at the Battle of the Bands in fifteen minutes!"

That was when the Rainbooms gasped. "Uh-oh," Sonic said.

The Rainbooms quickly rushed into gathering their equipment. Twilight was worried, "But… but it's not ready. If we play the counter-spell in the first round and it doesn't work, the Sirens will make sure we don't get a chance to play it again."

"TWILIGHT!" Sonic instantly yelled.

Everyone stopped at Sonic's outburst. Sonic then placed his hands on Twilight's shoulders, "Twilight, stop. You need to calm down," he said as he then turned to the others, "Now, do we have any suggestions?"

"Well, we can probably buy ourselves some time so you can keep working on it," Applejack said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Rarity asked.

That was when Rainbow spoke out, "We compete in the Battle of the Bands for real! I take over lead vocals again and we stay alive until the finals! We unleash the counter-spell then! You'll have figured it out by the vocals, right?" she asked Twilight.

Twilight was about to speak when Spike spoke, "Of course she will. Twilight Sparkle's never met a problem she couldn't solve! Right, Twilight?"

"Right," Twilight answered, but Sonic could tell that she wasn't sure.

"Then let's go win a Battle of the Bands!" Rainbow announced.

"Shadow," Sonic said.

"I'm on it," Shadow said as he pulled out the purple Chaos Emerald, "Girls, prepare yourselves."

"For what?" Applejack asked.

"This," Shadow answered, "Chaos… Control!"

A bright flash of light appeared as the Sonic Heroes and the Rainbooms had instantly disappeared.

"Hmhmhmhm…" a scary demonic voice said.

A blackish red mist appeared out of nowhere on the floor. Then very slowly, Darkness appeared out of it.

"Oh, Princess Twilight really seems to be a cute little girl," Darkness said.

"Indeed, she does," a strange male voice had said from behind Darkness.

Darkness turned and saw a teenage boy. He had beige tan skin, hazel wood tan hair, and sepia eyes. He wore a fog grey shirt with a slate grey down-vest, wood brown pants, and mocha brown shoes.

"Aw, Boulder," Darkness said, "Good, I've been expecting you."

"So, what is it we will do, High Councilor?" Boulder asked.

"We strike as soon as the Rainbooms get their turn," Darkness said.

Boulder smiled, "I like that. And when we strike, may I have the opportunity to take care of Sonic?"

"Yes, as long as you leave him alive, but weak enough for me to take his powers," Darkness answered, "And I am excited to see what you can do."

"Oh, believe me," Boulder said.

Boulder held his right hand up, and that was when he formed a large grey rock as he said, "I'm gonna love smashing Sonic."

But neither of them knew that Strike and Specter were just outside the door listening. They were both wide-eyed in shock.

"Boulder?" Specter whispered, "How did he get here? And when did he meet Sonic's evil doppelganger?"

"I don't know," Strike whispered back, "But I have a really strong vibe that it's gonna get bad when the Battle of the Bands begins."

"So, what should we do?" Specter asked.

Strike peeked from the door and saw that Darkness and Boulder were gone. "Shoot, they're gone. Quickly, we need to get to Canterlot High, and fast."

Specter nodded. His shoes then had some kind of a glow from underneath them. He rose into the air a little and his shoes had flames coming out of them. He then flew off towards the school. Strike then instantly ran off following him at super speed. He created a blur of cerulean blue energy and lightning that followed him very quickly.

 ** _Flashback, a day after the Fall Formal…_**

Strike and Specter were on top of a building in Canterlot City. They were looking around the place. Their clothes and hair were moving along with the wind.

"It's Canterlot City," Strike said, "Well, soft of, anyway."

"So… a temporal displacement?" Specter asked, "Alternate Earth?"

"Could be either," Strike said with his arms crossed, "We may have jumped to a different dimension. OR perhaps events in our own timeline have changed, and we're in a new altered present time."

"We need to determine which, soon. If Black Ghost and Rainbine had rained destruction to our country, we have to get back," Specter said, "Our friends should've been able to pick up any anomalies, right?"

"Our friends may not exist here," Strike sighed, "I can't make contact. Even with Gideon with us, I can't seem to get any help."

"Then we need to find out if they exist here," Specter said, "So what should we do?"

"Well, it's worth investigating," Strike said, "I'll check things out on ground, and you look around in air."

"Sounds good," Specter said, "But hold on, if we ended up here, do you think that there's a possibility that our enemies are going to try and find us?"

"We'll just have to wait and see," Strike said, "Until then, we're stuck here, and we need to figure this out on our own. Sigh… too bad my brother wasn't fast enough to find us in time."

"Strike…" Specter said as he placed his hand on Strike's shoulder, "Listen, I know how you felt when your girlfriend died, and I know you still want to get faster to defeat Rainbine, but you know as well as I do that revenge will only make you as bad as her."

"I know," Strike sighed, "I realized that long before our battle. I just want to be faster than I have ever been before."

"You know, you did gain so much power from that night," Specter said.

"Specter," Strike said, "Let's just get to work."

"You got it," Specter agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Later, the Sonic Heroes and the Rainbooms arrived at Canterlot High appearing in the back stage. The Mobians were okay from the teleportation, while the girls all felt a little dizzy and were all having trouble standing up.

"You girls okay?" Sonic asked.

"Peachy," Rainbow groaned as her eyes spun in circles.

"What was that?" Applejack asked.

"Chaos Control," Shadow answered, "I used the Chaos Emerald to transport us here."

"So… we teleported?" Rarity asked holding her stomach.

"Yeah," Sonic answered nervously, "But I don't think you all look okay. Most people get sick from their first times."

"I think we'll be fine," Sunset said, "I might just need a little walk, though."

"If you would like," Shadow said, "I'll come with you."

Sunset was a little surprised, but she smiled and blushed at his kindness, "Okay, Shadow."

Before Shadow and Sunset left, Shadow said to Sonic, "Do you think you can set up the band for me while we're gone?"

Sonic nodded, "No problem. You two go on ahead."

Shadow nodded back as he and Sunset went walking. They went walking around the school for a bit of time. Soon, they came to a bench and they sat down.

"Feeling better?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah," Sunset answered, "Thank you, Shadow. You're a real gentleman."

Shadow smiled and blushed a little, "Hey, it's nothing. I'm just being a friend."

"To me, it's true," Sunset told Shadow as she herself blushed as well, "You're so kind and helpful to me."

Shadow smiled more, then he stood up, "I'll go get you some water."

Sunset was a little confused, but she nodded, "Okay, thanks."

Shadow walked on down the hall and found a vending machine. It had some snacks and bottles of water. He snapped his fingers. One of the water bottles disappeared from inside the vending machine, and it reappeared in his hand. He had a smirk on his face.

Shadow then went walking back to Sunset. That was when he heard someone coming towards him from behind him. He turned around and saw Flash.

"Can I help you?" Shadow asked.

"Hi, I'm Flash Sentry," Flash said, "I just wanted to wish you good luck, not that you'll need it."

Shadow had a slight smile on his face, "Okay then."

Shadow then noticed that there was a small glow of green in Flash's eyes. He stayed cool and didn't say anything about it. So he said, "Uh, sorry. I gotta go."

"Okay, cool," Flash said as he turned around and walked away.

As Flash walked away, that was when Shadow had thought about him, _"Hmm, he must be under the Sirens' spell too. But how can we free all of the students?"_

Meanwhile, the Sirens were gathered in an empty classroom. Adagio was in a teacher's desk, Aria was leaning against the wall, and Sonata was in a desk playing with her hair.

"So…" Aria began, "Which boys do you each want to have? I want to have Knuckles and Manic."

"I would take Silver and Tails," Sonata said.

"Then that would leave both Sonic and Shadow for me," Adagio smirked evilly, "I like that."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll love it," Darkness's voice said.

The Sirens saw Darkness in a dark area. "Ah, Darkness," Adagio said, "You have news for us?"

"I'm here to tell you, I've brought a little help," Darkness said.

"Which is?" Sonata asked.

Darkness stepped aside, revealing Boulder as he said, "My servant, Boulder, can be real help to capturing Sonic and his friends."

"How so?" Adagio asked curiously.

Boulder held out his hand and formed a large rock floating in the air above his hand. The Sirens were surprised, but then smirked.

"I like your plan," Adagio said.

Later, the students were all in the gym sitting in chairs and benches, waiting for whose band was first. In the backstage, the Rainbooms and the Sonic Heroes were getting themselves set up for the first round.

Celestia and Luna were on the stage in front of all the students.

Celestia announced to everyone, "Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands. I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school."

All of the bands and the students cheered excited as Celestia continued, "We are so glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this into something exciting!"

The Sirens smiled at this while Darkness and Boulder chuckled evilly.

Luna then took a microphone and spoke, "Before we get started, me and my sister have made a decision from yesterday."

Everyone was then quiet, and the Sirens, Darkness, and Boulder seemed a little surprised, but also interested.

Celestia then called out, "Sonic, you and your band come out, please."

The Sonic Heroes came out from behind the curtains. They walked over to the principles. Luna put her hand on Sonic's shoulder as she said, "As we all know, in a competition, we can only choose one winner. For this competition, whichever band is the winner, their band gets to perform a special song with the Sonic Heroes at the end."

Everyone was surprised when they heard Luna announce that. Then that was when everyone cheered in super excitement. They all believed that was a great idea. The Sonic Heroes were surprised, even the Rainbooms. The Sirens loved this idea.

"So, since you all agree about this," Celestia said, "Whose band will be the winner?"

Everyone glared at each other for a moment, and then all began to argue about it all over again. The Sirens smirked at this as they saw green mist coming from everyone else and they were absorbing it.

"You feel that, girls?" Adagio asked, "Our true powered is being restored."

"And soon, you'll be unstoppable," Darkness said.

"But there's still one problem," Aria said, "We can't absorb the magic or energy from the girls or Sonic and his friends. How will we do it?"

"Patience, young Aria Blaze," Boulder said, "All good things to those who wait."

"Oh, Adagio, I know what you originally plan to do," Darkness said, "But why don't we do things my way?"

"What do you mean?" Adagio asked.

"Let the Rainbooms play their song," Darkness said, "I want to see if those girls have the strength to get through, and I shall make a little change in the lyrics without realizing it. But don't worry, I'll use my power to make sure that they don't use their magic on you."

"Very well," Adagio said.

Later, the competition had begun. The first band was Snips and Snails' band. They were trying to box beat, well, if they could call it that. Everyone just didn't know what to make of that, well, except for Pinkie who jamming out of it. As soon as they had finished, they dropped their microphones on the stage, trying to act cool, but the microphones got to close to the speakers, making a very loud feedback noise.

Principle Celestia and Vice-Principle Luna, who were sitting in chairs at the front and were judges of the competition, only gave the boys a blank look. Celestia looked at the scorecards and told them, "Please do not drop the microphones."

Snips and Snails gave each other a high-five, thinking that it was just a compliment. As they walked past the Rainbooms and the Sonic Heroes, they taunted the girls, "In your face, Rainbooms!"

Sonic didn't take that very nicely. He instantly pounded his fists together, cracking his knuckles. That made Snips and Snails yelp in surprise and run away in fear, and that made everyone laugh at them.

Applejack smiled confidently with a chuckle as she said, "Least we won't have one band stand in the way of us getting in the finals. Nice one, Sonic."

Rainbow smiled at her and said, "Let's get ready to rock!"

"Rainbow," Sonic said, making her look at him, "Good luck."

Rainbow smiled, "Thanks, Sonic," she said as she gave Sonic a quick kiss on his cheek.

Pinkie looked around and said, "Wait! Where's Rarity?"

"Oh! Here! I'm here!" Rarity's voice said.

The bands turned and saw that Rarity was wearing a hippie-inspired outfit with metal fringes. They all gave Rarity a little bit of a blank look, all except for Silver. He thought it looked nice.

Rarity said, "We will be performing in front of an audience. I'm not going to wear something fabulous?"

Applejack sighed a little annoyed. The Rainbooms went onto stage. Everyone was so focused on them; no one knew that Strike and Specter were watching them from inside the bleachers.

"Strike," Specter whispered really quietly, "Don't you think we should do something?"

"No, Specter," Strike whispered back, "If we show up, they'll start to ask us questions."

As the Rainbooms stood in front of the audience on the stage, Twilight looked at her friends as she said, "Remember, we have to be good enough to make it through, but not so good we let the Sirens see the magic within us."

The other girls nodded as Twilight also said, "They could realize we plan to sue it against them."

"Got it!" Rainbow said, "Be cool enough to win, but not so cool that we end up showing the whole ears and tails and rainbows things. So… about 20 percent less cool."

Pinkie raised her drumsticks in the air and beat them together, "1 2 3 4!"

The Rainbooms began to play their song.

 **(Shake your Tail!)**

 _Rainbooms: We just got the day_

 _To get ready_

 _And there's only so much time to lose_

 _Because tonight_

 _Yeah, we're here to party_

 _So let's think of something fun to do_

 _We don't know (We don't know)_

 _What's gonna happen_

 _We just know (We just know)_

 _It's gonna feel right_

 _All our friends are here_

 _And it's time to ignite the lights_

 _Shake your tail_

 _'_ _Cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail_

 _'_ _Cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Twilight: So what you didn't_

 _Get it right the first time_

 _Pinkie: Laugh it off_

 _No one said it is a crime_

 _Rarity: Do your thing_

 _You know you're an original_

 _Applejack: Your ideas are so funny_

 _That they're criminal_

 _Rainbooms: Ohhh-ahh!_

So far, the students weren't finding the song really bad, but to Sonic and the Mobians, something didn't feel right.

 _"_ _That's strange,"_ Sonic thought, _"It's like these are the lyrics of the song and the students aren't losing interest. What's going on?"_

 _Rainbooms: We just got the day_

 _To get ready_

 _And there's only so much time to lose_

 _Because tonight_

 _Yeah, we're here to party_

 _So let's think of something fun to do_

 _We don't know (We don't know)_

 _What's gonna happen_

 _We just know (We just know)_

 _It's gonna feel right_

 _All our friends are here_

 _And it's time to ignite the lights_

 _Shake your tail_

 _'_ _Cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail_

 _'_ _Cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail_

 _'_ _Cause we're here to have a party tonight!_

When the Rainbooms finished, the students gave a small but loud enough round of applause. Celestia and Luna clapped as well. Nothing really seemed to be going wrong, until…

"Hehehehehehehehe…" a very scary demonic voice echoed throughout the whole gym, "Well, what an interesting song that was."

Everyone gasped as they looked around the whole place trying to find out who or what that sound came from.

"Who's there? Show yourself," Sonic called out.

"We meet again at last, Sonic the Hedgehog," the demonic voice said.

The Sonic Heroes, the Rainbooms, and everyone else were all now confused.

"I don't think we've met before," Sonic said.

"You don't, but your Mobian friends do," the voice said.

"What makes you say that?" Shadow asked.

"Allow me to give you a hint," the voice said, "Long ago, on Mobius, your friend Sonic killed you all."

That was when everyone looked at Sonic with a "Huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked, "I never killed my friends."

"To you, you didn't," the voice said, "Tails, do you remember seeing Sonic look different one time?"

"Umm, yeah," Tails said, "All of us other than Sonic himself did. His eyes were blackened with red irises. And… he… killed us."

"Correct," the voice said, "But I was defeated by an old friend of yours, Kyo the Lion-Hedgehog."

That was the very second that Sonic and his friends all went wide-eyed in shock and gasped. "Remember now?" the voice asked.

"You…" Sonic growled, "You're the one who took over my mind and made me hurt my own friends! You're Sonic EXE!"

"The name is Darkness," the voice said, "And me making you kill your own friends? Hello? Haven't you learned yet that there are villains like me that say, 'I don't care'? How disappointing."

Sonic was now really angry as he yelled out, "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Here," Darkness's voice said right behind Sonic.

As soon as Sonic instantly turned around and saw his evil doppelganger's demonic, blood red glowing eyes right in front of him, he yelped and jumped backwards and landed on his back in the middle of the Rainbooms. Everyone else gasped when they saw him and he looked just like Sonic.

Darkness appeared right in front of Sonic and threatened him, "Give me the Chaos Emeralds, or die."

"Think again," Sonic growled.

But as soon as Sonic got back up on his feet, he saw Darkness was gone. He and everyone else could hear his voice laughing hysterically, "Where did I go? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well, someone's certainly got some really dumb sense of humor," Knuckles said.

"What?" Darkness asked, "Can't a villain have his own fun?"

Darkness appeared on the right side of the stage with his arms crossed. The Mobians each got in a fighting stance while Darkness chuckled.

"You won't be fighting me," Darkness said, "Not yet, anyway. Someone else really wants to fight you."

"And who would that be?" Manic asked.

Darkness snapped his fingers, and Boulder walked over to him.

"Seriously?" Knuckles asked.

Boulder slowly raised his hand in the air and formed a large rock. The Mobians and the Rainbooms gasped when they saw him do that.

"I'm gonna enjoy showing you what it's like to be smashed," Boulder said.

"And let me tell you," Darkness said, "Try to attack me, and Twilight's done forever."

Sonic said to Celestia, "Principle Celestia, Vice Principle Luna, get the students out of here, me and my friends will handle this."

Celestia and Luna nodded as they began to take the students out of the gym. But Darkness then held his hand out and formed red energy walls in front of all the doors. Everyone was trapped in.

"Don't worry, kids," Darkness said, "I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want you to watch your pathetic hero fall."

All the students got into the back corners of the gym to try and have enough save space. Darkness chuckled, "How smart."

Darkness held his hand out and a massive red energy wall appeared protecting the students and principles.

"So," Darkness said turning to Sonic, "Will you fight Boulder or what?"

Sonic felt this wouldn't be easy, but accepted the challenge, "Bring it on!"

"You heard him, Boulder," Darkness chuckled, "Give Sonic what I like to call unimaginable pain."

"With pleasure, high councilor," Boulder said.

Boulder swung his arms forward, making the rock fly right at Sonic really fast. Sonic didn't have enough time to dodge it, and it hit him really hard in his stomach. He yelled in pain from the strong impact.

"SONIC!" Rainbow cried.

"Don't worry, my dear," Darkness said, "He doesn't plan to kill him, and neither do I."

"Guys, get him!" Knuckles said.

The other Mobians rushed right at Boulder, but Boulder held his other hand out at them. He suddenly formed a rock wall, blocking their way. They all accidently hit it, and all fell on their backs. When they all tried to get up, they noticed that rocky chains stuck their hands and feet.

Strike and Specter knew that now would be the right time to do something.

Boulder created a cloudy dust of wind and threw it at the Rainbooms. They flew over to the other Mobians. Boulder then walked over to Sonic who was holding his stomach where the rock had hit him and he groaned in pain.

"How disappointing," Boulder said, "I was hopping to have a little more fun with you. Too bad."

Boulder held his hands in the air forming a large rock. Everyone else was worried, while Rainbow was worried the most. Sonic covered his face. Boulder was about to swing the rock right at him when…

 _FLASH!_ Right at the edge of the left side of the stage, a bright cerulean blue vortex appeared. Everyone gasped as they looked at it. Darkness himself was even surprised.

"What is that thing?" Silver asked.

That was when the vortex shook a little. And then… everyone saw two figures jumping right out of it. They both landed on their feet and knees and the vortex disappeared. The figures were Strike and Specter. Strike had bright cerulean blue electricity crackling while Specter's hands had bright red aura. Strike had his bandana over his mouth, his glasses were over his eyes, and his hood was on his head while the zipper was zipped up. Specter had his hood and mask on. There was also some kind of emblem attached to Strike's hoodie on the center of his chest. The emblem was the same symbol in the same color and look as the symbol on his shirt.

Strike and Specter very slowly stood up from their knees as Strike said to Boulder, "We came quite a distance, Boulder."

Boulder was shocked, almost like as if he recognized them, "I thought you two were dead!"

Everyone looked at Strike, Specter, and Boulder all at the same time. Did Strike, Specter, and Boulder know each other? What was going on here?

"Well, you were wrong," Specter said, "Like you always are."

Darkness asked his servant, "You know these boys?"

"Yes, they're heroes from my Earth," Boulder growled, "My enemies that I had tried to crush for so long, but they always sent me to jail!"

"That's right," Strike said, "And this time, we're making sure you won't be busting out of there again."

Boulder growled, "Enough talk. Let's see if you two have gotten any improvements from our last encounter, shall we?"

Boulder kicked Sonic aside and swung the rock at Strike and Specter. When it was right about to hit them, Strike used his speed to dodge it while Specter's opacity became about thirty percent visible and the rock went right through him.

Boulder growled, "Where are you, Strike!?"

"Right behind you," Strike's voice said.

Boulder turned around, but didn't get the chance to do anything else as Strike gave him a really hard electric punch to the face. Boulder was knocked back a little. He formed another rock and threw it at Strike, but Strike did an air-cartwheel dodging it and went towards Boulder. He then instantly did a clockwise windmill and began hitting Boulder with his feet. He managed to get him about five times, and knocked him over with a sixth kick, and Strike was instantly back right onto his feet.

Boulder was about to make a move, when Strike rushed right at him. He gave him a strong high kick, knocking him in the air. He then very quickly jumped and gave Boulder a spinning kick, making him spin sideways. Now Strike managed to easily, and absolutely impossibly do a front flip in the air and kick Boulder again, but this time, right on his head. Boulder was knocked right onto the floor headfirst. Strike did an impossible amount of front flips in the air, and very easily landed on his feet.

Boulder got up and growled, "I'll get you for that!"

"You don't have a ghost of a chance, Boulder," someone said behind him.

Boulder turned right around and got hit right in the face with an energized punch from Specter.

"Your jokes are just plain lame, you know, Specter," Boulder said.

"Okay. YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Specter yelled charging right at Boulder.

Specter created a massive orb of red energy and threw it right at Boulder's face. Boulder didn't have a chance to block it in time. He yelled in pain as he was knocked back.

Boulder was getting angrier by the second, "All right. That's it!"

Boulder then created a rock arm and grabbed Sonic by his neck and held him in the air. The grip was too strong for Sonic to breathe, he chocked, "AHG! Let- **GASP!** Let go of me!"

"Oh, I enjoy seeing people wine from the pain I give them," Boulder said, tightening his grip.

Rainbow began to feel something inside herself… rage. It was uncontrollable rage and power. She growled at Boulder, "Let go of my boyfriend."

Boulder looked at Rainbow, "Or what?"

Suddenly, there was a bright cyan glow coming from inside Sonic's backpack. The cyan Chaos Emerald suddenly appeared out of nowhere and flew right towards Rainbow. Rainbow caught the Emerald as its glow began to glow brighter. Suddenly, Rainbow instantly let go of the Emerald as it suddenly split into pieces and flew around her.

Sonic was starting to feel worried about his girlfriend. Then suddenly, Rainbow's entire body glowed bright cyan blue. The other Rainbooms, Mobians, Boulder, Darkness, Strike, and Specter shielded their eyes. As soon as the glow disappeared, they all looked and gasped at what they witnessed.

Rainbow was wearing a tight-fitting cyan-blue suit while her hands, head and hair were still visible. She had bright cyan blue crystal armor on her chest, as well as crystal shoulder pads and kneepads that were the same color. She was wearing cyan-blue crystal boots that were in the same look of her original boots. Her hair was the same, but it glowed like as if it was in a crystal form. Around her waist was a belt with several amounts of cyan-blue crystal shurikens, she had crystal cyan-blue wings on her back, and even a cyan-blue crystal sword holster with a saber in it on the side her belt.

"Rainbow, what happened to you?" Sonic asked.

Rainbow was silent for a moment, until she spoke, "Don't worry about me, Sonic. Boulder is mine."

Everyone went wide-eyed in surprise, but Boulder wasn't scared, "Oh, you dare challenge me?"

"Oh, but I do," Rainbow growled, "But I warn you. Attacking me at this stage is not going to be easy."

Boulder only laughed at her, "Ha, you think a silly line like that will scare me?"

Boulder dropped Sonic on the floor. He formed a rock and threw it at Rainbow. Sonic tried to get up, but the pain in his stomach wouldn't let him. Although Strike and Specter would do something, they didn't do anything but watched.

Rainbow only stood where she was and didn't move. The rock was right about to hit her in her face when she suddenly caught it in her hand at the last second and crushed it with no problem. Everyone gasped in surprise, but Boulder was shocked.

"No… that's… That's impossible!" Boulder shouted, "Only Strike can be able to dodge my attacks!"

"You want to see something impossible?" Rainbow asked, "I'll show you one."

Rainbow suddenly threw her hand out at Boulder, throwing several of her shurikens at him. All of them managed to hit him. Boulder yelled in pain and surprise. Darkness was really surprised, but he was also impressed.

"Sorry, Boulder, but I'm afraid I'll have to say this; it's every man for himself," Darkness said as he turned to red energy and disappeared.

"WHAT? HEY! COME BACK!" Boulder yelled.

Boulder growled in anger at Rainbow, "All right then, Rainbow Dash. Let's see if you can handle this. Rock Monsters!"

Boulder held his hands up in the air and created living rock humans with his powers, "Destroy her!"

The rock monsters charged at Rainbow as they created weapons made of pure rock. Rainbow held her right hand out and a cyan-blue crystal gun appeared. She began blasting the rock monsters. The gun was shooting bright cerulean lasers out of it. Then when a pair of the rock monsters was charging at her all at once, she placed her hand on a barrel on her gun.

"Energize!" Rainbow yelled as she spun the barrel and it starting sparking as she pointed the gun at the rock monsters and yelled, "Chaos Morpher Blast!"

The Chaos Morpher shot three lasers at once. Each of them went at the rock monsters and destroyed them. Rainbow could then hear more coming from behind her. She grabbed a pair of her shurikens and yelled, "Chaos Shurikens!"

Rainbow threw her shurikens at all of the rock monsters at once and destroyed them. Boulder growled angrily as he created more.

Applejack really seemed to want to be in the fight. That was then when she could feel chaos energy just like Rainbow did. The green Chaos Emerald appeared right in front of her while the rest of the Rainbooms and the Sonic Heroes gasped. Applejack grabbed the Emerald and it glowed.

Rainbow was now surrounded by a whole bunch of rock monsters. Boulder smirked evilly, "How about you give up, Rainbow?"

The rock monsters were about to attack Rainbow when… BAM! Two of the monsters exploded from some kind of orange energy. Rainbow looked and saw Applejack, but she was now just like her.

Applejack was wearing an emerald green skintight suit while her hands, head, hair and hat were still visible. She had merigold-orange crystal armor on her chest, crystal and shoulder pads and kneepads in the same color. Her hair and hat had turned to crystal. She had crystal merigold-orange boots that were in the look of her old boots. She also had a merigold-orange crystal whip and a dagger-blade on a merigold-orange crystal belt around her waist, and there was even a merigold-orange crystal sword holster with a saber in it on the back of the belt.

One of the rock monsters threw a rock at Applejack, but Applejack jumped right over it at the last second doing three front flips in the air, and landed right next to Rainbow.

"Decided to join the party?" Rainbow asked.

"What?" Applejack asked, "Should I let you have all the fun?"

Boulder was getting ticked off, "Rock monsters, merge! Smash Applejack!"

The rock monsters came together and became one massive rock monster. Applejack turned to Rainbow, "You get Boulder. This guy's mine."

Rainbow nodded. Applejack held her hand and formed a Chaos Morpher of her own, but the crystal color was merigold-orange. "Bring it on, big guy."

Boulder appeared in front of Rainbow, "I'm gonna enjoy this."

Boulder held out his arms and formed a sword made of pure rock. Rainbow slowly got herself in a fighting stance and held a shuriken in both of her hands, "Funny, I was just about to say the same thing."

Another pair of rock monsters surrounded Strike and Specter.

"Ready, Strike?" Specter asked.

"Like you even have to ask," Strike answered.


	5. Chapter 5

The rock giant raised its fists in the air and swung them down at Applejack, but Applejack did a cartwheel to dodge it. She then grabbed her blade and threw it at the rock giant. The blade hit it in the right shoulder. The rock giant yelled loudly. Applejack then jumped onto the rock giant's shoulder, pulled the blade out and swung down the side of the rock giant's chest. The rock giant yelled as it tried to grab Applejack, but Applejack jumped off doing a backflip and landing on her feet.

Boulder kept attacking Rainbow with his rock sword, but Rainbow kept blocking with her shurikens. Rainbow then spun around and kicked Boulder in the stomach, making him cough and step back. Boulder then formed and threw rocks at Rainbow, but Rainbow took out her Morpher and blasted the rocks destroying them.

Rock monsters attacked Strike and Specter. Three of them popped out in front of Strike, but Strike took them out with an electric round house kick. Two more appeared right behind him, but Strike clenched his fists as a blue electric energy shield surrounded him and made the rock monsters bounce back. Strike then instantly turned around and shot lightning at the monsters destroying them.

Specter turned into a red mist and disappeared and reappeared behind one of the rock monsters. "SURPRISE!"

The rock monster turned around and Specter instantly smashed its head to pieces. The headless rock monster collapsed and fell to pieces.

Another rock monster appeared right behind Specter and tried to punch him, but Specter turned around and gave the rock monster a strong uppercut.

"Nice try, pal," Specter said.

But Specter was distracted as another rock monster was sneaking up right behind him and tried to hit him with a rock hammer, until a blue electric fireball blasted it. Specter turned around startled and saw that Strike saved him.

Don't get cocky," Strike said.

"Uh, sorry," Specter said.

While Boulder and the rock monsters were distracted, Shadow closed his eyes and focused on the Chaos Emerald he had, _"Chaos Control!"_

Shadow teleported out of his captivity. He then quickly went to Tails to help him out. As soon at Tails was free, Shadow asked, "Tails, do you some of Mario's Super or 1-Up Mushrooms?"

"Good thinking," Tails said.

Tails took out his arm cannon and used it to spawn one of the 1-Up. "Sonic, here. Take this."

Tails tossed the Mushroom to Sonic. Sonic was able to catch it. He put it against his chest as it disappeared. He glowed bright green for a second as the 1-Up sigh was above him for a moment. Then he was able to neck kip back up onto his feet.

Boulder kicked Rainbow back. He chuckled, "Oh, I could do this all day."

Boulder held out his hands and began to form a large rock when, "Hey, Boulder!"

Boulder looked and then he was hit right in the jaw by Sonic's fist. As Boulder stood back up, he growled, "GRR! You stay out of this!"

Boulder fired a blast of rocks at Sonic, but Sonic dodged the attack. He then quickly got into his spin dash and hit Boulder in the stomach, knocking him back.

The rock giant was getting annoyed with Applejack. It charged at her and tried to body slam her, but Applejack did a back summersault dodging it. The rock giant roared at her in anger.

"Don't worry," Applejack said, "I'm not finished yet."

Applejack put her Morpher away and grabbed her crystal whip. The rock giant began to charge at her when Applejack waved her rope and yelled with the sound of an echo as she glowed orange, "HA!"

Applejack swung her whip at the rock giant and it tied itself around its neck. Applejack held onto her whip tight as she swung it pulling the rock giant over her and swinging it onto the ground. She repeated that a few times, then she ran right at it, jumped over it, took out her blade and Morpher, threw the blade the rock giant, pointed it at the rock giant, and yelled, "Honestly Blast!"

Applejack's Morpher shot a massive laser at the rock giant and it was destroyed. Applejack landed back on her feet, "Thought that had warm me up."

Knuckles saw how Applejack defeated the giant. He was truly impressed, _"Whoa, the way she stopped that thing, it was amazing. I guess she really is stronger than she looks."_

Boulder had enough of this, "Now I've had it!"

Boulder shouted in anger as he held his hands out and three large rock hands appeared. They each grabbed Sonic, Strike, and Specter. The grips in each of the hands were so strong, Sonic, Strike, and Specter couldn't get out.

Boulder chuckled as he turned to Rainbow and Applejack, "The only way for you to save your friends now is to stop me."

Boulder's eyes suddenly glowed bright yellow as his hands glowed the same. Multiple floating rocks appeared.

Rainbow and Applejack turned their heads to each other and nodded. They jumped into action. Boulder threw the rocks at the girls, but they destroyed them with their weapons. Applejack used her Chaos whip to grab one of the rocks and throw it back at Boulder. Boulder was hit right in the face. Rainbow suddenly landed right in front of him and did a backflip kicking him and launching him in the air.

Boulder landed on his feet. He took out his rock sword but it was suddenly cut in half by one of Rainbow's shurikens. Applejack took out her whip again and caught Boulder's arm. He raised and wrapped her leg around the whip. She then forced her leg back pulling her whip and Boulder towards her. As Boulder was flying straight at her, Applejack gave him an elbow to the face. Boulder was knocked back in the air again. Applejack threw her blade at Boulder and it hit him in his shoulder. Right when Boulder landed, he yelled in pain from both the impact and the blade in him. He pulled out the blade and threw it back hard at Applejack, but Applejack was able to catch it.

Boulder was getting angrier as his eyes glowed brighter. He created a rock axe and threw it at Applejack really hard. Applejack blocked the axe with her blade, but she was knocked back into the wall.

Boulder charged at Rainbow. He took out another rock sword and tried to attack her, but Rainbow gave it a strong kick breaking it. She then swung her fist really hard at Boulder's jaw giving him a really, REALLY strong uppercut. Boulder felt his jaw cracking a little.

Boulder held his jaw and yelled and moaned in utter pain. He stepped back a little. He couldn't believe a girl was beating him, _"This can't be possible! She's just a girl! How can she be so strong!? That's it!"_

Boulder began to charge furiously at Rainbow in utter rage, "NOW I'LL KILL YOU! THEN YOUR BOYFRIEND IS NEXT!"

Rainbow took a shuriken in both of her hands, "Now it's my turn."

Rainbow crossed her arms in front of her. Boulder was getting closer to her. She suddenly threw her arms out with a quick and loud battle yell as she glowed bright blue, "HA!"

She threw the shurikens at Boulder and they hit him in his shoulders. Boulder yelled in pain as he stepped back a few steps. Rainbow used her crystal wings and flew right towards Boulder. She grabbed his right shoulder, and flew up through the ceiling taking him with her.

"What the? Where did she go?" Sonic asked.

Really high in the air, Rainbow flew up with Boulder who was yelling, "AHH! PLEASE PUT ME DOWN! I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS!"

Rainbow let go of Boulder's shoulder, punched him with both of her fists, and then elbowed him really hard in his back. He screamed in utter pain as he began to fall down. Rainbow suddenly grabbed Boulder's leg, and then began to spin around super fast, and then swung Boulder downwards. She quickly took out her Morpher, aimed down at Boulder and yelled, "Loyalty Blast!"

Rainbow's Morpher shot a massive blue laser at Boulder and it hit him in his back. He screamed in pain as he fell faster to the ground. Boulder then appeared back in the gym landing really hard on the floor. He took a strong impact when he landed. Then Rainbow appeared floating in the air in front of him as she said, "Thank Celestia I'm merciful."

The rock arms disappeared and crumbled and Sonic, Strike, and Specter were free. The red energy shield that was keeping the students stuck at the back disappeared.

Boulder growled as he struggled to get up, "Well, for a girl like you and Applejack, I really have to admit, I am truly impressed. You two may actually seem to be a real challenge."

Rainbow just looked at Boulder as she said, "That is why you should never mess… with the Chaos Rangers."

Boulder scoffed and was about to make a move when Applejack's Morpher blasted him in the stomach. Applejack walked over to Rainbow and held her Morpher aiming at him. Boulder groaned as he was about to form another rock when he felt a strong hand grab his arm. He turned and saw Strike with cerulean blue electricity in his eyes, "Sorry, playtime's over, rock-head."

Strike then thrust his hand at Boulder's neck and electrocuted him. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Boulder yelled.

Strike then pulled his hand away, and Boulder fell onto the floor unconscious. Strike then picked up Boulder as he and Specter looked at the Mobians and the Rainbooms.

"Who are you two?" Sonic asked.

"Now's not the right time to explain," Strike said, "Not yet. But don't worry, we're on your side, Sonic."

Strike then instantly ran off using his super speed leaving his energy blur following him as he took Boulder. Specter saluted quickly as he was surrounded by bright red aura and he disappeared.

Sonic ran over to Rainbow, "Rainbow, are you okay?"

It took a few seconds, until Rainbow was then back on the ground. Her and Applejack's crystal armor and suits disappeared and they were in their normal forms again. And the Chaos Emeralds appeared right beside their feet on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm all right," Rainbow said, "Sonic, I'm so sorry. I lost control over myself. The Emerald. It… I-." Rainbow's sentence was then cut off as Sonic gave her a strong passionate kiss on her lips. Tears formed in her eyes as she embraced her boyfriend and returned the kiss.

That was when Boulder's rock wall had turned into dust and disappeared and the other Mobians were free. When Sonic and Rainbow broke their kiss, Sonic looked at Celestia and Luna as he asked, "Principle Celestia, please, give the Rainbooms another chance to try and compete."

"Don't worry, Sonic," Celestia said, "They were able to finish their song; they will go to the second round."

"Thank you," Sonic said, "And let's hope we don't get anymore trouble."

Back on the stage, the other Rainbooms and the Mobians were a little covered in dust. Rarity's outfit was covered in a lot of dust, yet it also had a bit of rips. She whined, "That rock-loving jerk had ruined my outfit! It's ruined! ABSOLUTELY RUINED!"

"That probably wouldn't have happened if you weren't wearing that thing," Applejack said.

Rarity was about to freak out, when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned and saw Silver. "Rarity, it's okay. In my eyes, it was an amazing outfit you made."

Rarity was a little wide-eyed and she blushed a little as she asked, "Really?"

"Not a single bit of a lie," Silver answered as he then hugged Rarity.

Rarity's blush increased, but she smiled and returned the embrace, "Thank you, Silvy darling."

Rainbow said to Sonic, "Sonic, you should head to the medical room."

Sonic nodded as he picked up the cyan and green Chaos Emeralds, "Good idea."

Meanwhile, Darkness and the Sirens were disappointed in Boulder's failure. "Somehow, I knew he'd fail," Aria said with her arms crossed.

"He was able to give Sonic some damage," Darkness said, "We won't be so tough next time. Don't worry, I have more powerful servants."

"Not only that," Sonata said, "Now two of the girls have powers. We can't absorb powers. Only magic."

"Quiet," Adagio growled, "Your whining is getting on my nerves."


	6. Chapter 6

Later, in the medical room, Sunset and Rainbow were wrapping some bandages around Sonic's wound on his stomach where Boulder had attacked him while the rest of the Sonic Heroes and the Rainbooms were gathered around. Even though the wound would heal quickly, Sonic knew he had to rest. Knuckles, however, used his healing powers to help the wound heal faster.

"So how bad is it?" Sonic asked.

"It's pretty bad, but you're going to be all right," Sunset said.

"I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting you to be this good with this stuff, Sunset," Sonic said.

"I've been practicing," Sunset said, "So, just take it easy for a few hours, okay?"

"Yeah," Sonic answered.

"Now," Tails said, "Who were those strange boys? And how is EXE… uh, Darkness alive? I really thought Kyo had defeated him."

"I thought so too," Sonic said, "But he must be what I sensed from last night. Ever since we arrived, we must've released him from his underground prison."

"Well, right now," Shadow said, "All we know is that those boys have super powers, and one thing that's certain, the blue one must have some kind of super speed."

"We all saw it," Silver said, "His speed was unlike anything I've ever seen before. I mean, he was moving so fast; I couldn't even follow him very well."

"And the other guy, he, like, turned into a ghost or… something," Applejack said.

"That's not the only thing," Shadow said, "Boulder said that those boys were his enemies, but heroes on 'his Earth'. Do you think that means something?"

As soon as the bands just heard Shadow say that, that was when they were all frozen in place. Then Twilight said, "Then… that sounds like…"

"Yeah, yeah," Sunset said, "The… the multiverse. It's true."

"Wow, so many theories are being proven," Tails said.

Shadow noticed that Sunset was biting her lower lip, "You okay, Sunset?"

Sunset turned to Shadow, "Um, yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You're kind of doing that 'biting your lower lip thing' if something's bothering you," Shadow said.

Sunset was quiet for a moment, until she spoke, "I've actually known that… speedster, for quite some time."

The group looked at Sunset in surprise. They didn't expect her to know who Strike was.

"What? For how long?" Rarity asked.

"This first time I've heard about him, it was about a month after the Fall Formal," Sunset said, "There've been some reports of some strange crime fighting… meta-human."

"Meta-human?" Twilight asked.

"That's just what everyone's calling him," Sunset said.

Sunset took out her backpack, opened it and took out a tablet, and showed the bands a video from the Internet. On it, they saw a criminal trying to open a car when a blue streak of energy whooshed right at him. In a spilt second, the criminal's hands were tied up to an iron pole as he sat down unconscious. The streak whooshed away fast leaving a sign on the crook's mask saying, 'Arrest me.'

When the video ended, Sunset put her tablet away as she said, "This was caught off of a security camera. As more and more people have been seeing this, they wanted to us his powers to change people. But he's so fast, they just can't catch him."

"Well, the least thing is, he's on our side," Sonic said, "And same thing with his partner."

Rainbow had just finished wrapping the bandage around Sonic's wound. And she instantly hugged her boyfriend in relief. Sonic was a little surprised, but he smiled and hugged her back, "Shh, it's okay, Rainbow."

That was when Celestia and Luna came into the room. "How are you doing, Sonic?" Luna asked.

"It hurts a little," Sonic answered, "But I'll be fully healed in a few hours."

The principles nodded. Celestia then spoke, "Kids, I think it would be best if each of you headed home and got some rest."

Rainbow could then hear a lot of talking going on outside the medical room. It was coming from the students, but they weren't arguing.

"Principle Celestia, what's going on out there?" Rainbow asked.

"Everyone's talking about those strange teenagers with those super powers," Celestia answered, "Do you think they're from your world, Sonic?"

"No, they're not," Sonic answered, "I've never met or even seen them before in my life. They're from an Earth, like Boulder said."

"Well, let's hope we don't get any more trouble," Luna said.

Meanwhile, the Sirens didn't seem to be happy. The students weren't acting like they were under their control. They were talking about Strike and Specter.

"Darn it," Aria said, "Why did those strange boys have to get involved?"

"I don't know," Sonata said, "Something tells me that they were spying on us."

"That's what I'm assuming," Adagio said, "Come on, girls. Let's go."

The Sirens went walking through the halls until the came into a dark area. In there were Sonic, Shadow, and Sunset standing against the walls. Sunset was the first to get off as she said, "You're never going to get away with this."

"Why? Because you didn't?" Adagio said.

"Guess what?" Sonic said, "Your defeat _will_ happen, weather it's the same or not."

"We may not know everything about you and your friends, Sonic," Adagio said, "But we know everything about _you,_ Sunset Shimmer. You've got quite a reputation at Canterlot High."

Sunset defended herself, "I've changed. I'm in a much better place now."

"Waiting in the wings while your 'friends' have all the fun?" Aria asked.

"How pathetic," a familiar demonic voice said.

Darkness appeared from inside a wall. Sonic, Shadow, and Sunset were shocked.

"You're working for him?" Sunset asked.

" _With_ him," Adagio answered, "And, oh yes, you and your girls are so tight. And yet, they didn't even ask you to be in the band."

"Probably afraid no one would want to see them if she was in the band," Aria said.

"Too bad," Sonata taunted, "So sad."

"If it's any consolation, no one is going to remember you at all by the time we're done," Adagio taunted Sunset, making her look really sad.

Shadow appeared right in front of Adagio, surprising her as he growled in a dark voice, "Lay off, girl."

"Why are you taking her side?" Adagio asked, "Don't you know what she did?"

"No, I don't fully," Shadow said, "But Sonic does."

"And guess what," Sonic said, "Frankly, we don't care what she did before! She's different now, and that's all that matters."

Sunset smiled at Sonic and Shadow's defense.

"Either way, you still won't win," Darkness said.

"I just want to know one thing," Sonic growled.

"Which is?" Darkness asked.

"How are you alive, and why did you choose to come here?" Sonic asked.

"I didn't come here willingly," Darkness said, "And I'll be honest, believe me, I myself thought Kyo had ended me, but a small bit of me was transported here. And yet, I took a small bit of your blood with me."

"Well, make sure you're prepared," Shadow said, "Because we _will_ finish the job."

"We'll see," Darkness said turning to red energy and disappearing as he took the Sirens with him.

Sonic, Shadow and Sunset were left alone. "Come on," Sonic said, "Let's get out of here. I've had enough of this already."

Later, Sonic, Shadow, and Sunset were outside the front with the others.

"Well, I guess that's enough confusion for today," Silver said, "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, Rainbow and I are going to hang out," Sonic said holding Rainbow's hand.

"I'm gonna go work on the counter-spell," Twilight said.

"Twilight, want me and Sunset to help you?" Shadow asked.

Twilight smiled, "Sure."

Twilight, Spike, Sunset, and Shadow began to walk away.

"I'm gonna go work on some uniforms," Rarity said.

Silver wanted to help, "Would you like me to come?" he asked.

Rarity was a little bit surprised, but she smiled and blushed as she answered, "Umm, why sure, Silvy, darling."

Silver and Rarity began to walk to Rarity's boutique. While they did, they held their hands and blushed at each other with a smile.

Pinkie then asked, "Hey, Manic. Wanna hang out for a little bit?"

Manic smiled, "Sure, Pinkie."

Pinkie hopped with a smile, "WEE! Let's go!"

Pinkie taped her hand on Manic's shoulder as she quickly said, "Tag! You're it! Catch me if you can!"

Pinkie then whooshed away very fast. Manic gave a little chuckle before he said to his friends, "Uh, see ya later. HEY! I'm-a gonna get ya, Pinkie Pie!"

Manic began to chase Pinkie with speed that was just like Sonic's. The others were surprised. Sonic chuckled, "Like I said when we got here, he's my brother. He has my speed."

"Well, what are the rest of you gonna be doing?" Rainbow asked.

Tails, Fluttershy, Knuckles, and Applejack were quiet thinking about what to do. That was when Fluttershy began to blush pink as she decided to ask Tails something, "Umm, Tails?"

"Yeah, Fluttershy?" Tails asked.

"Umm, there's something I want to ask you," Fluttershy said a little nervously blushing pinker.

"Yeah?" Tails asked.

"Do you, um, want to… hang out for a little while with… me?" Fluttershy asked as her cheeks burned bright red.

That was the very second that Tails was frozen in place as he felt his cheeks turn as red as Fluttershy's. He looked at his friends, but Sonic lastly. Sonic smiled and nodded to him, telling him to say yes.

Tails looked back at Fluttershy still blushing, "Umm, I would really love to hang out with you."

Fluttershy's eyes widened as her cheeks turned redder then ever, "R-really?"

Tails hesitatingly nodded, "Yes."

That was the very moment when Fluttershy instantly hugged Tails, surprising him and making his cheeks burn so hot red. But Tails smiled and he returned the embrace to Fluttershy. Everyone smiled at them.

Applejack began to blush when she decided to ask Knuckles out, "Hey, Knuckles."

"Yeah, AJ?" Knuckles asked.

"I was wondering, would you… like to go out?" Applejack asked blushing more.

Knuckles was silent when he heard Applejack say that and he began to blush too, but he smiled, "Of course."

Applejack was a little surprised, but she smiled with her cheeks turning red as she hugged Knuckles and Knuckles hugged her back.

"Well," Sonic suggested, "Since all of us here are going on a date, why not go all together on a triple date?"

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea," Fluttershy said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. "Then, let's get ready," Tails said.

Later, at the boutique, Sonic, Rainbow, Tails, Fluttershy, Knuckles, and Applejack were getting ready for their date. The Mobians were each wearing tuxedos of their own. Sonic was wearing the same tuxedo he wore at the Fall Formal. Tails had a denim tuxedo with a gold yellow tie. Knuckles wore a scarlet red tuxedo with a black tie.

Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Applejack were each wearing the same dresses from the Fall Formal.

"You all look great," Sonic said.

The others smiled. The three Mobians took their girlfriends' hands and they walked out the door. A black limo was parked outside waiting for them. They all entered it, and it drove off.

Later, the limo parked in front of a restaurant. The Mobians and girls stepped out feeling excited. Fluttershy seemed to recognize the restaurant.

"Oh, I love this restaurant," Fluttershy said, "I haven't been here for a long time."

"Well, I'm glad you do," Tails said, "Me and Sonic also picked the right table."

The six made their way into the restaurant. They came to a female waiter at a booth, "Welcome, how are all of you doing?"

"Very well, thanks," Sonic answered, "Reservations for six under the name Sonic?"

The waiter took out her check note, "Let's see here, ah, here we go. Sonic H. Prower?"

"Yeah, that's me," Sonic answered.

"Wonderful, please follow me," the waiter said.

The group followed the waiter to an outside part of the restaurant, and was led to a table with six seats. The Mobians each sat beside their girlfriends. The waiter put out some knifes, forks, and empty glasses.

"Your waiter will be here shortly," she said as she left.

"Hey, Sonic," Tails said, "When did you come up with a name like that?"

"It was what I used when I first arrived at Canterlot High," Sonic answered.

The girls gave a little bit of a giggle at the name. This made Sonic blush a little in embarrassment, "What's so funny?"

"That just sounds cute for you to have," Rainbow said.

Then another female waiter arrived at their table and handed them a menu. "Welcome, my name's Emma, and I'll be taking care of you six. Now may I start you all off with any drinks?" she asked as she took out a notebook and pen.

"I'll have a lemonade with a lemon wedge, please," Sonic said.

"Same with me," Rainbow said.

"I'll take a strawberry fruit drink, please," Tails said.

"I'll have one as well, please," Fluttershy said.

"I'll have an apple cider, please," Knuckles said.

"Apple cider as well," Applejack said.

"Very well," Emma said, "I'll be back with your drinks shortly."

Meanwhile, somewhere out far in the mountains, Strike and Specter were training with their powers. They had a fire, sleeping bags, and a radio. Strike was practicing throwing lightning and catching it with his speed. Specter was holding a wooden pole in the form of a sword and was working on expert swordsmanship.

After a while, Specter took a breath from his training, but Strike wouldn't stop. "Yo, Strike," Specter called out, "You know, you may need to take a break. We're not on our world anymore."

Strike stopped and looked at Specter, "You know I can't stop."

"Why?" Specter asked, "You keep pushing yourself to the limits every day. All you do now is train, train, and train. Doesn't it get exhausting?"

"Believe me, it does," Strike said, "And I _do_ take breaks, but you should know why I'm always pushing myself harder and harder. To get stronger, to get faster, _and_ to be prepared if Rainbine and Ghost find us."

"Dude, seriously," Specter said, "I don't think they'll be able to find us here."

"Maybe not," Strike began, "But I'm trying to get faster and more powerful to be able to use the breach to get home. And so far, I haven't been able to. So until I know I'm ready, I don't stop training."

Specter sighed, "Fine, but you're _really_ gonna exhaust yourself in the end."

Then their radio turned on. A male voice spoke, "Breaking news, one of our special banks is being robbed by a masked criminal near Canterlot Mall in the middle of Canterlot City."

"That's my cue," Strike said.

"Good luck," Specter said.

Strike nodded as he sprinted off with his speed to stop the robbery.

Later, back to the group, they had just finished their dinner and left the restaurant.

"Thank you so much for arranging this for all of us, Sonic," Fluttershy said.

"Hey, no problem," Sonic said.

That was then when a TV turned on, and something on caught the group's eyes. They looked and saw that on the screen was a blue streak of energy and lightning had just stopped a run away thief in a car. That could mean only one thing; Strike was on the move.

Sonic turned to Shadow, "Tails and Knuckles, I think it's time we talk with this guy."

Tails and Knuckles nodded, "Got it."

Rainbow was about to speak, but Sonic turned to her and said, "No, Rainbow. Listen, I don't fully know what happened to you earlier, but I don't want you to do anything worse to yourself."

"It's not that, Sonic," Rainbow said, "It chose me."

"What?" Sonic asked confused.

"The Chaos Emerald," Rainbow said, "it chose me. I felt it transferring its power to me, connecting with my magic. It made me become this way, now I can be a lot like you, and so can Applejack. You have to trust us. Trust me."

Sonic thought for a moment, then nodded, "All right."

Fluttershy thought about something for a moment, then she asked her boyfriend, "Tails?"

"Yeah, Fluttershy?" Tails asked.

"Um, you don't happen to have the yellow Chaos Emerald, do you?" Fluttershy asked.

Tails dug into his pocket and pulled out the yellow Emerald, "Yeah, why?"

Fluttershy was finding it hard on what to say, "Well, uh… I…"

Tails then realized what she was trying to say, "Oh, wait a minute. You mean, you actually want to help us?"

"I'm just afraid of what might happen to you out there," Fluttershy said as she took Tails' hand, "Please, let me help."

Tails looked at Fluttershy in her eyes, "Flutters, are you really sure about this?"

"Tails…" Fluttershy said, "I have to try."

Tails was convinced that his girlfriend was right. He softly placed his hand on Fluttershy's cheek and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. Fluttershy went wide-eyed in surprise, but then she slowly closed them and kissed Tails back.

Tails then gave Fluttershy the yellow Emerald. Fluttershy then glowed brightly in the color of the Emerald, and then she was revealed in her own Chaos Ranger form. She was wearing a skintight canary yellow suit while her hands, head, and hair were still visible. She had bright yellow crystal armor on her chest, crystal yellow shoulder pads and kneepads, yellow crystal boots that were in the same look of her original boots, she had crystal wings on her back, and her hair had become crystal. She was holding a crystal yellow axe on both of her hands. She also had a yellow crystal axe around her waist with a sword holster with a saber in it on the side.

Rainbow and Applejack took out their Chaos Emeralds, and then their Chaos Rangers formed appeared on them as well.

Knuckles asked Applejack, "AJ, you sure you can do this?"

"I know I can," Applejack said, "Let me prove it."

Applejack leaned towards Knuckles and she gave him a strong kiss on the lips. Knuckles went wide-eyed in surprise, but then he relaxed and kissed her back.

"Let's get moving," Sonic said.

The others nodded as they began to move out to find Strike.

Meanwhile, Strike was on a hill standing against a tree. He seemed to be a little frustrated, "Darn, they keep catching me on their security cameras. If I'm not careful, everyone will want to use me."

Strike was about to leave when he heard running footsteps coming towards him from behind. He quickly put on his hood, glasses, and bandana, zipped up his hoodie, and put his emblem on before he turned and saw Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rainbow, Applejack, and Fluttershy arrive.

"What do you guys want?" Strike asked.

"Kid, I think it's best that we start talking," Knuckles said with his arms crossed.

"About me?" Strike asked, "Like that'll be happening."

"We don't want to start a fight," Rainbow said, "We can help you."

"Help me? With what?" Strike asked, "None of you even know about my world, and I'm not talking to you about it."

"Let me guess, not yet?" Sonic asked.

"Don't tempt me to want to hurt you," Strike growled.

"Oh, yeah?" Sonic taunted, "Try me."

Sonic began to charge at Strike with his speed. Rainbow yelled, "No, Sonic! DON'T!"

Too late, Sonic tried to grab Strike, but as a result, Strike had caught _him_ instead. Sonic gasped in shock, "Impossible."

"Very possible," Strike said.

Strike pushed Sonic away from him. Sonic then crouched down and did his spin dash attack at Strike, but moving so fast, Strike dodged Sonic and gave him a kick to his back. Sonic landed on the ground. When he turned back to Strike, he was surprised, "H-how are you-?"

"Don't bother," Strike said, "I have a type of speed myself. But only faster, and more powerful then anything in existence."

Knuckles then tried charging at Strike from behind. He thrust his fist at him, but then he had suddenly realized that Strike had very easily and impossibly caught his fist without even looking. Strike then slowly turned his head to Knuckles.

"There's no way," Knuckles said.

Strike only gave a blank 'Hmph' to Knuckles as he twisted his hand and squeezed it hard. Knuckles yelled in pain.

"Knuckles!" Applejack yelled, "Quick, girls!"

"On it!" Rainbow said.

Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Applejack charged at Strike super quickly and unexpectedly. They gave him a really strong kick to his stomach, knocking him onto the ground, but Strike quickly put his hands on the ground and neck kipped back up onto his feet.

"I would suggest you girls stay out of this," Strike said, "This does not concern you."

"Sorry, we'd like to have a little fun if you don't mind," Rainbow said.

Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Applejack took out their Morphers and fired at Strike. Strike kept dodging every one of the lasers, and he rushed at them. That was when Rainbow focused on her power, "Chaos Control!"

Rainbow had slowed down time and Strike was caught in the wave of energy. His body was frozen in time, but his head was still moving because of his speed. Rainbow then ran right at Strike and gave him a strong dragon kick, knocking him at the tree. Strike groaned as he tried to get up.

"Stand down," Tails said as he took out his arm cannon, "You're too weak to fight."

"You presume too much," Strike said.

Strike released a wave of electrical energy. All but Sonic were caught in the energy and they fell to the ground in pain. Sonic growled as he rushed at Strike. Strike saw him coming.

Strike threw an electric blue orb at Sonic. Sonic didn't get a chance to move in time and was caught in it. Strike then had his hands surrounded in electricity. He rushed right at Sonic and grabbed his shoulders electrocuting him. Then he grabbed his head and pulled it down as he gave him a hard knee kick to the chin. Strike then made another orb and threw it at Sonic's face. Sonic went back a few steps as Strike put his hands together and behind him. He had a massive, bright blue glow. He threw his arms forward and blasted Sonic with a massive wave of blue energy and lightning. When he stopped, Sonic had fallen onto his knees groaning in pain.

"Listen," Strike said, "Right now, I know you want to talk, and believe me, I really would appreciate it, but right now, I just need to be alone."

"You know," Applejack said, "If you wanted to be left alone, you should've just told us."

"Look," Strike said, "I'm sorry for hurting each of you, but I just couldn't keep myself cool."

"It's fine," Sonic said as he and everyone else got up.

"Well, that was dramatic," a familiar demonic voice echoed.

"Darkness," Sonic growled.

"Hello, Sonic," Darkness said as he appeared near the group.

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Strike all got in a fighting stance. Darkness only chuckled, "Oh, come on, guys. I already told you I'm not in the mood for fighting yet."

"We don't care," Sonic said, "Why not just do a little bit of a warm up?"

"Hmph," Darkness said, "Fine."

Darkness got in a fighting stance prepared to fight the heroes.

Meanwhile, at Rarity's boutique, Rarity and Silver had finished making a cool outfit for Silver to wear for the competition.

"Thank you very much for helping me, Silver," Rarity said.

Silver smiled, "You're welcome, Rarity."

Silver then gasped as he felt something. Rarity was a little worried, "Silvy, what's wrong, darling?"

"It's… it's Sonic," Silver said, "He's in trouble. Darkness is on the move. I need to go help him."

Rarity then instantly spoke, "Let me come with you."

Silver was surprised, "Wait, are you saying…?"

"Yes," Rarity said, "Even though I'm not much into fights, I want to save the world, like Sonic saved all of us from Dr. Eggman."

Silver thought about this for a moment, then he nodded. He reached into his pocket and he took out the silver Chaos Emerald and handed it to Rarity. As soon as it was in Rarity's hand, she glowed brightly as the color of the emerald. After a moment, the energy disappeared.

Silver then looked at Rarity and said, "Rarity, if we don't make it out of this, I just want you to know, it was an honor to know you and have you as a friend."

Rarity's eyes widen as she blushed deeply, "A-are you saying…?"

"Yes, Rarity," Silver softy stroke Rarity's cheek, "I love you."

Rarity then instantly grabbed Silver and pulled him right into a strong passionate kiss on the lips. Silver went wide-eyed in surprise and blushed deeply, but then slowly closed his eyes and kissed her back.

When Rarity and Silver broke their kiss, Silver said, "Let's call the others."

Meanwhile, with Manic and Pinkie, they were on a hill looking at the starry night sky.

"The sky is really amazing, isn't it?" Pinkie asked.

"It really is," Manic said, "It's been so long since I've ever seen anything like this."

Manic then felt his TSP watch on his wrist vibrating. He pressed the respond button and spoke, "Hello?"

"Manic, it's me Shadow, can you read me?" a voice on the other side asked.

"Loud and clear, Shadow," Manic said, "What's up?"

"I just got word from Silver," Shadow said, "Sonic and the others are under attack by Darkness. We need to get to the hills, NOW!"

Manic was shocked, but he quickly nodded, "Got it, Shadow. I'm on my way!"

Manic turned to Pinkie and told her, "Pinkie, listen. The others are in trouble, and they need my help. So, for your safety, you need to stay here, okay?"

Pinkie thought about this for a moment, but then she said, "No, Manic. You'll need my help."

"What? How can you help?" Manic asked.

"Well, do you have the blue Chaos Emerald with you?" Pinkie asked.

Manic dug into his pockets and found the blue Emerald, "Yeah, why?"

"Remember what happened to Rainbow and AJ earlier during the first round?" Pinkie asked.

Manic then remembered and said, "Whoa, whoa, wait. You really think you can do this?"

"I know I can," Pinkie said, "Please, let me prove it."

Pinkie grabbed Manic by his coat and pulled him right into a strong passionate kiss on the lips. Manic's eyes widen in surprise as he blushed deeply, but then he relaxed as his softly kissed Pinkie back. When they broke the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes.

"All right," Manic said, "Let's do this."

Manic handed Pinkie the blue Emerald. She then glowed brightly in the color of the Emerald for a shirt moment, and then the glow disappeared.

Manic and Pinkie stood up and went straight to find the others as fast as they could.

Sonic instantly got in his spin dash attack and dashed at Darkness. But Darkness put his hands in front of him and easily caught him. He then blasted him with a wave of bark purple energy. Sonic yelled in pain as he went flying back onto the ground.

"Sonic! Are you okay?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic groaned in pain as he tried to get up, "Man, he's tough."

Darkness began to form red energy in his hand when Strike rushed right at him and gave him a bunch of punches with his speed to his stomach, and then he gave him a strong uppercut, knocking him back.

"Oh, you'll regret that." Darkness said.

Darkness formed red energy in his hands and threw orbs at the group. Applejack grabbed her chaos whip and used it to catch the orbs and throw them back at Darkness. Darkness quickly blocked himself before the orbs managed to hit him.

Knuckles jumped into the air, turned upside down, and began to spin really fast as he dug into the ground. Darkness looked around for him. Then Knuckles popped out of the ground giving Darkness a strong uppercut.

Darkness had suddenly disappeared and then reappeared right behind Tails. He grabbed him by the neck, and began to choke him.

"Let him go!" Sonic said.

"You clearly think you can save him like you couldn't last time?" Darkness asked.

"You're not going to succeed," a familiar male voice said right behind Darkness.

Darkness turned his head around, but was then instantly punched in the face and knocked back as he dropped Tails. Everyone looked and saw Manic had come to help.

"Are you all right, Tails?" Manic said as he lowered himself to Tails and helped him up.

"I'm all right," Tails said.

"I've also brought backup," Manic said.

Appearing right beside Manic were Silver, Shadow, Rarity and Pinkie, but the girls had Chaos Ranger suits and armor of their own.

Rarity was wearing a grey skintight suit while her hands, head, and hair were still visible. She had white crystal armor on her chest, white crystal shoulder pads and kneepads, and white crystal boots that were in the same look of her original boots, and her hair had become crystal. Her left hand had a purple crystal bow, and a crystal white quiver was on her back with purple crystal arrows. She also had a white crystal belt around her waist with a purple crystal sword holster with a saber in it on the side.

Pinkie had a light blue skintight suit while her hands, head, and hair were still visible. She had pink crystal armor on her chest, pink crystal shoulder pads and kneepads, crystal pink boots that were in the same look of her original boots, and her hair had become crystal. In her right hand was a blue crystal cannon. She also had a pink crystal belt around her waist with a pink crystal sword holster with a saber in it on the side.

"Well, well, well…" Darkness said, "Looks like you girls are all in the mood of fighting. Hmhmhm… this should be interesting."

"Yo, Tails," Sonic said, "Think it's time we use one of the items?"

"Good thinking," Tails said.

Tails pressed buttons on his arm cannon. Then one of the Fire Flowers appeared out of it. Tails grabbed it and threw it to Sonic. Sonic caught it.

"What are ya gonna do with that thing?" Applejack asked.

Sonic said nothing. He just then instantly threw the Fire Flower into the air, caught it with his mouth, and swallowed it. Then Sonic clenched his fists tightly as fire then appeared surrounding them.

"Oh, no, you don't," Darkness said.

Darkness threw a massive beam of red energy at Sonic. The beam was right about to hit Sonic, but Sonic raised his hands just in time and blocked it. As soon as the beam disappeared, Sonic's look had changed.

Sonic's hair had turned crimson red, the blue on his clothing had changed to red, the red on his shoes turned bright, clean and shiny silver, and his eyes turned bright gold yellow.

Darkness seemed a little interested, "Well then, let's see what you've got."

"With pleasure," Sonic said, "And by the way, call me Fire Sonic."

Fire Sonic had then somehow disappeared and appeared right in front of Darkness, startling him. Fire Sonic then threw a burst of fire in Darkness's face, making him yell loudly in pain. He went back a few feet. He growled and charged at Fire Sonic with his fist raised, but Fire Sonic caught it when it was right in his face.

"Well, it's nice to see that you've gotten stronger thanks to that item," Darkness said.

"That's not all," Fire Sonic said.

Fire Sonic's hand burst into flames as it burned Darkness's hand. He yelled in pain as he pulled it away. He quickly shook it, "All right. Now you've asked for it."


	7. Chapter 7

The heroes stood off against Darkness. They were prepared for him.

"What are you just standing there for, Darkness?" Fire Sonic asked.

Darkness growled as he charged at the heroes. The girls each took out their Chaos Morphers and fired at Darkness. Each of them had hit him at the same time, making a blast from one Morpher five times as powerful. Fire Sonic quickly used his new firepower and shot a massive wave of fire energy at Darkness.

Darkness was really scrapped from all of those attacks, "You're gonna regret that!"

"Hey, over here!" someone called behind him.

Darkness turned around, but was then suddenly slashed by some kind of sword. He was knocked onto the ground. When he looked what it was, it was Specter. He was holding a sword made out of pure red energy in his hands.

"How'd you like the taste of that, Darkness?" Specter asked sarcastically.

Darkness growled, "Why you little-! RAAAGGHH!"

Darkness charged right at Specter, but Specter saw this coming. He quickly blocked Darkness's punch with the side of his sword. Darkness began to feel the energy from the sword.

"Ooh, that energy…" Darkness said, "It feels powerful. You're no ordinary meta-human, are you, Specter?"

"You could say that," Specter said, "Oh, and you're forgetting one very important thing."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Darkness asked.

"Right behind you," Specter said and he suddenly ducked his head.

Darkness turned his head and received a hard kick in his face from Rainbow. He grunted in pain and surprise and was knocked really hard into the tree. The impact was really hard, the tree was wrecked and it tipped over.

Darkness groaned, "Now you really get on my nerves, girly."

Rainbow's eyes widen, "What did you just call me?"

Darkness smirked, "You heard me, girly."

Rainbow suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in front of Darkness, startling him. She grabbed him, and pulled him very close to her face, "No one calls me that."

Rainbow then slammed her head on Darkness's. The impact really hurt like a hard brick. Darkness had stepped back a few feet, "Okay, now I'll have to teach you a lesson."

"I'm afraid that'll have to wait," Rainbow said.

Darkness was then hit in the shoulder by a purple crystal arrow. He yelled loudly in pain. The arrow came from Rarity and her crystal bow. She grabbed another from her quiver, "Now it's my turn for my special move."

She placed the arrow on the bow's string, pulled back, and yelled with an echo as she glowed white, "HA!"

"Oh, no…" Darkness said.

Rarity released the arrow. It landed right in front of Darkness on the ground. It glowed and then exploded in purple energy. Darkness was knocked into the air. Rarity ran and slid on her knees under Darkness as she took out her Chaos Morpher and shot him with a large purple energy blast. Darkness then fell onto the ground on his back. Rarity then did a backflip in the air over Darkness and shot three arrows at once at Darkness. Each of them exploded in purple energy. When Rarity landed, she grabbed Darkness's foot and threw him into the air. She quickly grabbed her Morpher, aimed at Darkness, and yelled, "Generosity Blast!"

Her Morpher shot a massive purple energy blast at Darkness. Darkness yelled loudly in utter pain. He landed on the ground on his stomach.

Darkness began to growl in anger and announce, "Now I've had enough of you!"

Darkness let out a massive wave of blackish red energy. Everyone was knocked back, but Fire Sonic and Strike was the only one who was able to dodge it. They did a backflip in the air. As soon as they landed on their feet, they stood up and then looked at Darkness.

Fire Sonic began to throw his hands out throwing fireballs at Darkness. Darkness punched them with his fists to stop them. Fire Sonic's hands were then lid on fire and he threw them down and bursts of fire came out. He began to fly into the air. He then prepared and threw a large fire blast at Darkness. Darkness quickly disappeared and reappeared right beside Fire Sonic. He swung his fists on his head, knocking him down to the ground.

"Pathetic," Darkness said.

Darkness slowly lowered to the ground. He then had a smirk on his face as he turned to Strike, "You know, Strike, I think I could use your help."

"My help?" Strike asked, "Not a chance."

"Before you submit, perhaps I should tell you something," Darkness said, "I have a reason on why you should join me."

"Then tell me," Strike said impatiently.

"I had actually learned about you a long time ago," Darkness said, "I had learned what kind of great power you had accomplished, The great speed that you gained, you haven't realized what you really are, have you?"

The others could hear this, and each of them was worried. _"Oh, no,"_ Specter thought, _"Is he trying to convince him to join him?"_

"What are you talking about?" Strike asked confused.

"You just don't see it yet, do you?" Darkness said, "Maybe listen to this; what if I wasn't even running the show anymore?"

The others perked up at these words. They all realized that Darkness wanted Strike to be just like him.

"What do you mean?" Strike asked.

"You don't even know how powerful you can really be, Strike," Darkness said, "All you use your powers for are this great, impossible speed and these cheap pallor tricks when you… you could be… a god."

Strike just stood where he was thinking about everything Darkness said as he then spoke, "Together, we could be gods. Come with me. Let us punish both this world and your Earth together. It's only fair to give back what was intended for you. You have every right to want justice."

Darkness had an evil smile on his face as he thought this was working, until Strike turned his head back at him and answered, "That's absurd. Whatever it is you want to do, you can do it alone without anyone."

Darkness was shocked, "You forgive everything about all this folly that has happened to you? Are you saying you don't want to become more powerful then ever before in your life?"

That was then when Strike's emblem had began to glow bright cerulean blue as he raised his fist, clenched it, and said as his eyes then glowed the same color, "I already am the most powerful living being in all of the multiverse. And I determine my _own_ destiny."

Darkness growled, "So be it. Die."

Darkness reached into his pocket, and pulled out a beam sword of his own. The blade was bright red, but the core was pure black. Strike then put his hand in his pocket and took out a beam sword of his own. His blade was bright sky blue with a pure white core.

Specter then joked, "So, anyone else seen Star Wars?"

Everyone just face palmed. Strike just said, "Really?"

Specter went with a face, "Whaaaaat? If no one else is gonna say it, I might as well. Now… FIGHT!"

Strike and Darkness charged at each other, and their blades went colliding into each other with loud noises and sounds. Strike quickly spun around and swung his blade at Darkness near his head, but Darkness ducked his head. He swung his sword at Strike's legs, but Strike jumped right over it at the last second. Darkness got back up and swung his sword at Strike, but Strike quickly blocked it.

"You're good, I have to admit," Strike said.

"You're not too bad yourself," Darkness said, "I'm just as impressed as I was earlier. You really should join me."

"Don't bother to try and deceive me," Strike said, "I know who I am."

Strike kicked Darkness in the left knee. The hit was really strong, it knocked Darkness off balance and he fell onto the ground. His hand had dropped his beam sword and it rolled away.

Darkness growled as he looked at Strike. Strike pointed the end of the blade from his beam sword at him, "Give up, Darkness. You're weak."

"I wouldn't count on it," Darkness said.

Darkness had suddenly grabbed Strike's wrist. He began to squeeze it hard. Strike yelled in pain as Darkness now began to twist his wrist and he dropped his beam sword. Thinking quickly, Strike began to shake his hand with his speed. Darkness saw that Strike's hand became blurry as he then realized that Strike's hand was phasing out of the grip.

"Impressive, I have to admit," Darkness said, "But you've only delayed your end."

Darkness held out his hand and his beam sword flew towards his hand. He grabbed it and stood up. Strike picked his beam sword up.

"Now, shall we continue?" Darkness asked.

"With pleasure," Strike said.

Strike rushed right at Darkness and gave him a jumping kick to the face. He then tried to slash his beam sword at Darkness, but Darkness quickly blocked it. He then pushed Strike back and then slashed his beam sword at Strike a lot of times, but Strike was able to block them.

Suddenly Darkness swung his beam sword hard and fast at Strike. Strike wasn't able to block it with the laser blade. Instead, the top of the hilt was sliced off. Darkness then swung his left leg at Strike's legs, tripping him.

Darkness swung his beam sword down at Strike, but Strike held his hand out at the last second and lightning was shooting out of his fingers into the beam sword, causing it to shake. Then it exploded in Darkness's hand. Darkness yelled in pain as Strike got up.

Strike then had his electricity crackling around him. Then he saw something that surprised him. Darkness had black and red lightning crackling around him in the same way.

"So, you have my powers?" Strike asked, "Not surprising."

"Well, you should realize, Strike…" Darkness said, "Without your speed, you won't be able to stop me."

"Well, let's see," Strike said, "Catch me if you can."

"As you wish," Darkness said.

Strike then ran off with his blur of energy and lightning following him. Darkness began to run after him. His blur was red with black lightning.

The others were still in a bit of pain, but Fire Sonic managed to get back on his feet, "You guys take a breather, I'll go after them."

"But, Sonic…" Rainbow tried to say.

"Rainbow," Fire Sonic said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"O-okay, just be careful," Rainbow said as he gave Fire Sonic a quick kiss on his lips, and Sonic returned the kiss.

Fire Sonic quickly went running after Strike and Darkness. As the others got up, Shadow spoke, "Well, in the meantime, we'll be having a conversation with the other one."

But when the others looked for Specter, they noticed that Specter was gone. He escaped while they were distracted. "Darn it," Knuckles said.

Fire Sonic followed Strike and Darkness's blurs throughout Canterlot City. He was far behind them, but he was keeping track on where they were. Up ahead, Strike and Darkness were running right beside each other. Darkness then saw Fire Sonic was right behind them.

"Sorry, Strike," Darkness said, "But I'm afraid I'll have to cut this race short for now. Farewell."

Darkness had suddenly disappeared. "Dang it," Strike said.

Strike then looked behind and saw Fire Sonic was catching up to him, "Leave me alone, Sonic!"

"Wait!" Fire Sonic caught up with Strike, "We need to stop and talk!"

"I thought I already told you, now's _not_ the time!" Strike yelled.

"When is the time, then!?" Fire Sonic asked.

"When I'm ready," Strike said.

Strike had then suddenly pressed his hand on his emblem. It suddenly glowed bright blue. Fire Sonic noticed this, _"What is he doing?"_

Suddenly, Fire Sonic had realized the Strike began to get faster and faster. His blur of energy and lightning grew and glowed brighter and brighter. Then, in an instant second, Strike had broken the sound barrier three times in a row. He was miles ahead of Fire Sonic, and then his blur had disappeared. The wind had caused a lot of windows from cars and buildings to break and shatter all over the street.

That was when Fire Sonic began to slow down and stop. He panted in exhaustion. _"How is this possible?"_ he thought, _"He's faster. FASTER! Than me! DARN IT!"_

Back to the others, they could hear the boom from the sound barrier being broken. "Was that a sonic boom?" Silver said.

"Yes," Shadow said, "But the way that it sounded, I don't think Sonic can do it like that."

That was then when Fire Sonic had arrived panting in exhaustion from the entire running with Strike.

"They got away?" Tails asked.

"Darkness had vanished," Fire Sonic said, "But the meta-human, he… he… he broke the sound barrier three times… THREE TIMES at once! I can't believe it! He's faster than me! FASTER!"

The others gasped in shock at this. "What?!" Manic said, "That's impossible! No one can do that!"

"Whoever this meta-human is," Rainbow said, "He may just happen to _be_ the impossible."

"Come on, everyone," Rarity said helping up Silver, "We should head home. We've been through enough for one night."

They were all about to leave when… "I'm afraid not," someone said.

The group turned around and saw a teenage girl. She had teal blue skin, pure white hair, and magenta purple eyes. She was wearing a skintight ice blue and cloud white streaked and detailed suit, while her shoulders, arms, hands, and lower legs were still visible, and she had pure white running shoes.

This mysterious girl looked really familiar to the girls. "F-Fleetfoot?" Rainbow asked, "Is that you?"

"You're correct," the girl said, "Well, half correct, anyway. You see, I'm not from this world."

"You come from Equestria like Twilight and Sunset?" Rarity asked.

"Not quite, my friend," the girl said, "I'm actually from the world where Strike and Specter are from."

"Strike and Specter?" Fire Sonic asked, "You mean those are the names of those boys with those powers?"

"That is correct, hedgehog," the girl said, "The meta-human is Strike, and his partner is Specter."

"Hang on," Applejack said, "If you're not really Fleetfoot, then what do we call you?"

"My name had changed the night I got these powers," the girl said, "My name… is Fleet Frost!"

Fleet Frost had swung her hand forward creating and firing a sharp icicle at the group. It went straight at Fire Sonic. Fire Sonic quickly dodged it in time, but it managed to cut a few specs of his hair.

Fire Sonic was shocked, "Whoa! Now's that's sharp!"

"I think I've got something better," Fleet Frost said.

Fleet Frost held out her hands at the group with a wave of ice-cold wind. They all managed to quickly move away. Frost then tried to shoot another icicle at Rainbow, but Rainbow threw one of her shurikens at it, breaking it.

"Come on, Frost!" Rainbow said, "I'm getting bored!"

"Oh, I'm shivering," Frost taunted, "I've been dying to kill Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I don't want to hurt you," Sonic said.

"Trust me. You won't," Frost said.

Frost began shooting multiple icicles at Fire Sonic, but Fire Sonic dodged them with his speed. He then threw his arms out throwing fireballs at Frost.

Fluttershy then gave Frost a hard kick to her stomach knocking her back. Then Fluttershy pulled out a crystal yellow hammer, "Now let's see my special move."

Fluttershy crossed her arms, then threw them out with her crystal wings out, and yelled with an echo as she glowed yellow, "HA!"

"Come and get me, brat!" Frost said.

Fluttershy flew right at Frost and grabbed her shoulder. She then flew high into the air taking Frost with her. When they were in the clouds, Fluttershy released her and flew in a circle. She yelled as she charged at Frost and banged her in the head with her hammer. Then she came from right above and whacked really hard on the top of her head knocking her down. Fluttershy then flew after her, took out her Morpher, aimed at Frost, and yelled, "Kindness Blast!"

Fluttershy's Morpher shot a massive yellow laser that hit Frost sending her down towards the ground faster. When she landed, she took a strong impact on her back. Fluttershy them appeared in front of her in the air, "Next time, show a girl some respect."

Frost struggled to get up, "Curse you, Fluttershy. But I'm not through with you yet."

"Too late," Fluttershy said.

Fluttershy quickly sidestepped out of the way, revealing Pinkie who then shot Frost with her crystal cannon and Morpher. Frost yelled in pain from both of the blasts that hit her at the same.

Frost growled angrily, "Enough of this!"

"Not quite," Pinkie said.

Pinkie crossed her arms, and then threw them out and yelled with an echo as she glowed pink, "HA!"

"Oh, come on!" Frost yelled.

But too late, Pinkie placed her cannon in front of her and shot Frost with it. Frost got a little disoriented and stepped backwards a few steps. Pinkie ran right at her and gave her a strong uppercut, knocking her in the air. She then did a backflip while kicked Frost, making her spinning backwards in the air. When Pinkie quickly landed, she took out her Morpher, aimed at Frost while she was still in the air, and yelled, "Laughter Blast!"

Pinkie's Morpher shot a massive pink laser at Frost. She was knocked back, and bounced a few times on the ground. Pinkie lowered her Morpher as she said, "And the party girl beats the frosty girl."

Frost got back onto her feet groaning, "I'm growing tired of you."

Frost then used her ice powers and threw four icicles at once. Two ere heading right at Fire Sonic, and the other two were going right at Shadow. But just as they were about to hit, in slow motion, Strike then appeared again in front of Fire Sonic and caught the icicles. Specter appeared in front of Shadow and destroyed the other two icicles with his sword. Everyone else was startled when they saw Strike and Specter.

"You two? Again?" Frost asked.

"You should know that we can't be stopped so easily," Strike said.

"I'm getting tired of you interfering with me," Frost growled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Specter said sarcastically.

Frost fired more icicles at Strike and Specter. But then Strike had suddenly raised his fist in the air. It was surrounded by blue energy. He then smashed his fist on the ground. Suddenly, a massive blue electric energy shield had appeared around the whole group. When the icicles hit the shield, they just burned away from the electricity.

"Sonic, if you've got any tricks up your sleeve, now's the time!" Strike said.

"You've got it!" Fire Sonic replied.

Fire Sonic quickly got in his Spin Dash position. Strike quickly made the shield disappear. Then in an instant second, Fire Sonic dashed at Frost and bashed her hard.

Frost growled in anger, "Now I'll freeze you for that!"

But Frost didn't know that Sonic still had his fire abilities. So thinking quickly, Fire Sonic used his firepower to throw a fire blast at Frost. Frost began to throw an ice-cold blast at Fire Sonic.

The beams made contact with each other. But Fire Sonic's fire was burning bright and hot, so his beam was stronger. It began to push Frost's beam back. Frost began to step back afraid.

Fire Sonic's fire blast finally pushed Frost back. She screamed in pain from the heat of the fire. Small bits of fire appeared on the ground. Fire Sonic then ran around the fires to put them out.

Frost was unconscious on the ground. Strike and Specter came to her. Specter put some sort of energy cuffs on her hands. Strike picked her up and held her.

"Thank you for your help, Sonic," Strike said, "This wouldn't have been easy without you."

"Sure," Fire Sonic said, "But let me ask, do you two still need time?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Specter answered.

"But like I said, we will talk when we're ready, okay?" Strike asked.

"Of course, Strike and Specter," Fire Sonic said.

Strike was surprised, "I didn't tell you my name."

"What are you now, psychic or something?" Specter jokingly asked.

"Frost told us," Rainbow said.

"Oh," Specter said, "Wait, what?"

Strike handed Frost to Specter and then walked over to Fire Sonic, "Sonic, next time you run into trouble, and you need help from us, then take this."

Strike gave Fire Sonic some kind of device. It was sphere shaped, and on the center was the Strike's symbol on it.

"Tape the symbol," Strike said, "It'll alert me, and we'll come to help you."

"You can thank me for making that," Specter called out.

"Obviously, he didn't," Strike said.

Fire Sonic thought for a moment, then nodded and put the device in his pocket, "All right, you can trust me. I'll leave you alone until you're ready to talk."

"Deal," Strike said.

Strike ran off with his speed with a loud dash sound. Specter saluted and he disappeared in red energy taking Frost with him. Fire Sonic's color scheme had then turned back to the original colors.

The girls had their armor and suits disappear, and each of them got into a kiss with their boyfriends. Then they all realized it was late, and they had really gone through enough.

"Okay," Sonic said, "Now we can head home."

Everyone else agreed. They all went to their homes to rest up for the night.

At Rainbow's home, Rainbow and Sunset was butting some bandages on their boyfriends' wounds and bruises.

"How are you feeling, Shadow?" Sunset asked.

"A lot better, thanks to you," Shadow said.

Sunset blushed but smiled. Rainbow had just finished putting bandages on Sonic. She then gave him a warm hug, which Sonic returned, "It's okay, Rainbow. I'll be fine."

"I know," Rainbow said, "I just felt worried."

Sonic and Rainbow gave each other a passionate kiss on the lips. Sunset just finished covering Shadow's last wound. Shadow gave Sunset a smile, which made her blush but smile as well.

When Sonic and Rainbow broke their kiss, Rainbow said, "Come on, let's get to bed."

The others nodded. They all walked upstairs to their rooms. Outside, from the window, Strike and Specter were looking at them. They each gave a slight smile.

"Man, I actually like the fact that they're together, don't you think?" Specter asked.

"Yeah," Strike said, "I just wish _my_ girlfriend was still around."

"Me too," Specter said, "Me too."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, at Canterlot High, the Rainbooms were talking about the fight from last night.

"So, apparently, Strike gave us an alert for if we need him?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah," Rainbow said, "And we may not be able to defeat Darkness without him or Specter's help. We've seen how powerful they are. We'll need them."

"If we're gonna need them to stop Darkness, then I guess it is worth a shot," Fluttershy said.

"Okay," Twilight said, "Anyways, I've heard about how your dates went from last night. Congratulations, girls."

Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity blushed but they smiled as well. Everyone else congratulated them too. Even though they were all in different bands, they all felt happy for them. Now the whole Mane Six in CHS each had a boyfriend.

Sonic and his band were walking down the halls finding the Rainbooms. Some of the students that they were passing by were congratulating them for their dates. Then Celestia and Luna came to them.

"Hello, Sonic," Celestia said, "We have heard about what happened last night. How did your dates go?"

"They were wonderful, for all of us," Sonic said.

"Congratulations, boys," Luna said, "We've also heard about the battle between you and Darkness. What happened?"

"We've had a little bit of an intense battle, but he escaped and sent another one of his super powered servants named Fleet Frost, but we managed to defeat her with Strike and Specter's help," Tails answered.

"Strike and Specter?" Celestia asked.

"Those are the names of those boys," Shadow said.

"I see," Luna said.

"We'd better get going to see the others," Sonic said, "We need to talk to them about something."

"Sonic, there is one other thing you need to know," Celestia said.

"Yeah?" Sonic asked.

"We had decided, that for your friends' girlfriends' safety, the Rainbooms will stay out of this round of the competition," Luna said.

Sonic and the other Mobains were surprised, but then they all smiled. "Thank you, Principle Celestia."

Celestia and Luna nodded as the Sonic Heroes left to find the Rainbooms. Later, the Sonic Heroes and the Rainbooms appeared in the band room.

"Okay, everyone," Twilight said, "Let's see what we've got to worry about this round."

Everyone turned their attention to a board. All of the bands were on there. Some were crossed off with a red marker, while others were moved to the second round.

Everyone went and took a seat. Sonic sat in a chair and Rainbow sat right beside him. Tails and Fluttershy sat on the floor with Spike. Shadow and Sunset leaned on the piano. Manic and Pinkie sat in chair next to each other. And Knuckles, Applejack, Silver and Rarity stood next to the board.

"Okay, y'all, listen here," Applejack said, "Now that we're in the second round, things are gonna be tougher."

"Not exactly," Sonic said, "We've talked to Principle Celestia. She and Luna said the Rainbooms are to stay out of this round of the competition."

"Wait, really?" Twilight asked.

"Yes," Shadow said, "It is for your safety."

"Well, then," Rarity said, "I guess we're gonna have a little less trouble after all."

"Yeah, but what we need is a plan," Tails said, "A smart one too."

"He's right," Twilight said, "But the least thing is I just may get enough time to work on the counter-spell."

"It's kind of too bad that we don't really get to face off against each other," Rainbow said, "Whether the Rainbooms or the Sonic Heroes won, it would be the most awesome rock battle ever."

"Yeah," Sonic said, "But if we do this together, we can both perform at the end of the competition. But for now, we need to focus."

"Agreed," everyone said.

"Sonic," Twilight said, "A quick word in private, please."

"Sure," Sonic said.

Twilight and Sonic walked out of the music room and went into a quiet conversation.

"Okay," Twilight said, "So, you got an alert device from Strike, right?"

"Yeah," Sonic said, "He said if we run into really big trouble, I would use it to get him and Specter's help."

"How can you even trust them?" Twilight asked, "They've shown us what they can do, impossible things."

"Twilight," Sonic placed his hands on Twilight's shoulders, "Listen, we've both got through something like this before. I know who they are. We can trust them; they're not with Darkness or the Sirens."

Twilight thought about this, and then nodded, "Okay. I trust you. But wait. There's something else."

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"It's from the battle from last night," Twilight said, "When you fought Fleet Frost, she said she was really Fleetfoot from Strike and Specter's world. Do you think it's possible that Darkness might have also servants that are…?"

"Doppelgangers of all of us?" Sonic finished her question.

Twilight nodded. "I don't know, but we'll have to wait and see," Sonic said.

Sonic and Twilight walked back into the music room. "Everything okay, bro?" Manic asked.

"Twilight and I have a feeling that Darkness may have servants that are doppelgangers of us all," Sonic answered.

"Doppelgangers?" Rainbow asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means people who happen to be a double of someone," Tails said.

"In other words," Shadow said, "A doppelganger is a person who looks just like any one of us."

"Oh, man," Knuckles said, "If that were true, we would probably have a hard time telling who is who."

"Not entirely," Twilight said, "There just may be a possibility that even with we have doppelgangers, they may not look the very same."

"Well," Silver said, "We'll have to wait and see. _And_ be prepared."

"Come on," Sonic said, "Let's go."

The bands began to leave the room, but Shadow spoke to Sonic, "Wait, Sonic."

Sonic turned to Shadow, "Yeah? What is it, Shadow?"

"It's about Sunset," Shadow said.

"What exactly about her?" Sonic asked.

"Well, she just still doesn't really seem happy," Shadow said, "I think it's because of how the Sirens and Darkness had treated her yesterday."

"Believe me," Sonic said, "Their words _were_ painful, and I _really_ do want to help her, but I don't know if we can. You should probably talk to her. After all, you're her friend."

"Sonic," Shadow said as tears began to form in his eyes, "Please, don't mention anything to me about Maria."

"Sorry," Sonic apologized, "But just try to talk to her, okay?"

Shadow sighed, "All right, I'll try."

Shadow began to walk out of the room, but Sonic stood where he was. "You okay, Sonic?"

"I'm fine, Shadow," Sonic said, "You go ahead. I just need a minute."

"All right," Shadow said.

Meanwhile, Darkness and the Sirens were in a dark hallway of the school, discussing about what things have changed to.

"So the Rainbooms have been given the opportunity to compete in the finals?" Adagio asked.

"Yes," Darkness said, "It may be a little bit of a disappointment, but everything is still going to plan."

"But do you have any other servants?" Sonata asked.

"She makes a good point," Aria said, "Who else do you have?"

"That doesn't matter," Darkness said, and then smirked, "But their powers are beyond anything anyone can ever imagine."

"Like what?" Adagio asked curiously.

"All in good time," Darkness said.

Later, Sonic came out of the music room and began to walk through the halls to find the others. As he came around the corner, he stopped when he saw the Sirens and Darkness standing against a wall.

Adagio walked over and stood in front of Sonic while Sonata and Aria walked around him. Sonic was now inside a triangle.

Sonic was being serious, "What do you want?"

"Straight to the point, are we now?" Adagio asked, "I like that in a man like you."

"So cool," Sonata said.

"I'm in a hurry," Sonic said, "So make this quick."

"You really want to leave us so soon, do you?" Aria asked.

"Obviously," Sonic answered, "Rainbow and my friends are waiting for me."

"Why bother with that rainbow-haired girl when you can rather play with us?" Adagio asked.

"None of you are my style," Sonic said.

"But you haven't heard our proposal," Adagio said as she got closer to Sonic and put her hand on his chin. This made Sonic give her a look that said, "You better not kiss me."

"What could you and Darkness possibly offer me and my friends?" Sonic asked.

"How about I bring us back to Mobius?" Darkness asked, "We can rather settle our battle there than here. It's simple; open the portal to get us home, and we can finish our unfinished business. That way, your girlfriend and the rest will be left untouched by me."

Darkness and the Sirens were surrounded by red energy and they began to disappear as Darkness said to Sonic, "Think about it, Sonic."

Sonic just walked away to find the others. Later, he arrived in the gym where the bands were all still glaring at each other. He came to his band and the Rainbooms.

"Hey, Sonic," Rainbow said.

That was when she and the others noticed Sonic had a bit of an annoyed look on his face, "You okay?" Applejack asked.

"I had a run in with Darkness and the Sirens," Sonic answered.

The Mobains went wide-eyed in surprise as the girls gasped and surrounded Sonic.

"What happened, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Are you okay?" Rainbow asked looking over her boyfriend.

"You're not a mind-controlled zombie, are you?" Pinkie asked.

"Girls, I'm fine," Sonic said before turning to the Mobians who just looked at him, "Sorry, guys. I've just known them a little longer than you guys. But what really happened was Darkness offered to bring us back to Mobius."

"What? Why would he do that?" Tails asked.

"He's really eager to finish our fight, and apparently, he wants to do it at home," Sonic said.

"Why would we trust him?" Knuckles asked.

"It sounds to me like it's all he wants," Twilight said, "But I don't believe that's what he really wants."

"It isn't," a familiar male voice said.

Everyone saw Strike and Specter standing against the main entrance doors, but with their identities revealed. Everyone else was a little afraid, until Sonic spoke, "Don't worry, everyone. They're on their side."

Silver spoke to Strike and Specter, "Do you know what he really plans to do?"

"We're not entirely sure," Specter said, "But Strike and I know this."

"He's brining some of the villains from our world to fight us," Strike said, "What if he was using them to distract us from what he's really planning?"

"That could be the case," Manic said, "Something tells me he really wants to use his and the Sirens' power for control."

"Worse," Shadow said, "He wants to be the most powerful living being in the multiverse."

"Yes," Strike said, "But I've discovered something else. Darkness brought two of my greatest enemies."

"Who are they?" Rainbow asked.

"Their names are Twivine and Fluttershout, but we don't know who the rest of his crew are," Strike answered.

"What can they do?" Pinkie asked.

"Twivine and Fluttershout are mysterious clones of our worlds' Twilight and Fluttershy," Specter said, "Fluttershout has the ability to make insane sonic wails with her voice."

"Twivine has the ability to somehow control plants and force them to do anything," Strike said.

"Why is there always a villain who so happens to have powers like a comic book character?" Pinkie said.

"Who knows?" Specter said.

"We got an alert about them somewhere near the city's docks half an hour ago," Strike said, "That's where they are."

"Then we better move," Sonic said.

"But not empty-handed," Strike said, "If you're gonna fight Fluttershout, you're gonna need something to protect you from her wailing."

Strike put his hand in his pocket and took it out revealing pairs of earbuds. He handed them to the Mobians, and the girls who have a Chaos Emerald.

While Strike was doing that, somehow, Sunset could see something strange. In Strike's eyes, just around the pupil was a small amount of bright crimson red, _"What the-? Why is there some red in Strike's eyes?"_

"I've developed those myself," Strike said, "I've calculated how high Fluttershout can really make her voice."

Sonic nodded, "Come on. Let's move."

The heroes, and the girls put their earbuds in their ears and went to find Twivine and Fluttershout while Sunset and Twilight stayed in.

"I really hope they'll be all right," Sunset said.

"They will be," Twilight said.

Later, at the docks in the city, the heroes and the girls arrived.

"This is the place," Strike said.

"Now where could they be?" Specter said.

"Best thing to do is to split up," Sonic said.

"Good thinking," Rainbow said.

"Agreed," Applejack said, "We'll be able to cover more ground."

"Yes, and they can pick us off easier," Specter said.

"Remember, Tails," Strike said, "If you see Fluttershout or Twivine, they don't look entirely the same."

"You got it," Tails said.

The group then saw Darkness with two figures standing near the water. Sonic called out, "Darkness!"

Darkness turned to face the heroes with an evil chuckle, "Hello there, heroes. You're here, just as I have expected."

"We figured you knew," Rainbow said.

"How about I introduce to you these two girls that I've brought with me this time?" Darkness said, "Meet Fluttershout and Twivine."

The figures turned around revealing what they looked like. Fluttershout looked just like Fluttershy, and Twivine looked just like Twilight, but their looks were different.

Fluttershout's hair was crimson red, her right eye had a strange red scar around it while the iris was crimson red, and both the irises were small. She was wearing a crimson red and white skintight suit with boots while her arms and hands were visible, and she had wings on her back.

Twivine's hair was black with two streaks; seafoam green and violet purple, the whiteness of her eyes were rather parakeet green while the irises were the same color of Twilight's, and strange violet purple mist was coming out of her eyes. She was wearing a dark parakeet green skintight suit and boots, a black cape, and she also had large wings on her back.

"Well, hello there," Fluttershout said. She sounded just like Fluttershy, but evil.

"A pleasure to meet you," Twivine said, and just like Fluttershout, she sounded just like Twilight, but evil.

"We've never had the pleasure of meeting," Sonic said.

Specter put his hands behind his back and brought them back out with a high-tech looking pistol in each hand, "I wouldn't advise shouting, Fluttershout. These things can turn that right back at you."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Fluttershout taunted, "Allow me to show you what I can do."

"Everyone, brace yourselves!" Strike yelled.

Fluttershout took a deep breath, and then screamed with a loud sonic wail at the heroes. Specter aimed his pistols and used them to absorb the wail, but then they stated to fizzle. And then, they exploded and Specter was sent flying back. He flew right into a truck, knocking it over onto its side.

Specter vanished. The heroes groaned, but Strike said, "He'll come back. He's just frustrated that his toys are broken."

Fluttershout turned to the others and used her wail on them, but the earbuds that Strike gave them were protecting their ears, "See? I told you." Strike said.

Tails taunted Fluttershout, "What, you lose your voice?"

Fluttershout scoffed and turned to Twivine, "Twivine? If you please."

"With pleasure," Twivine said.

Twivine held her hands out as the green of her eyes glowed brightly. The ground began to shake and crack and large, long plants grew out of the ground. Twivine used her hands to control the plants and forced them to attack the heroes.

Twivine's plants charged at the heroes. Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity took out their Morphers and fired at the plants, destroying them. Fluttershy quickly shot hers at Twivine, but Twivine used another plant to block the blast.

Fluttershout flew at Pinkie, but Pinkie saw her coming. She quickly grabbed her cannon and blasted Fluttershout away. Rainbow threw five of her shurikens around Twivine's shield and they hit her in the back. Twivine flew up in the air and dark green energy surrounded her hands. She was about to fire a massive wave of green energy at the heroes, but Strike quickly rotated his arms and wind was pushing Twivine back.

Darkness watched as they fight went on. He really seemed to be impressed, _"Oh, how impressive. The abilities that the girls are using against Twivine and Fluttershout are incredible."_

Darkness was then hit in the back by red energy. He turned to see Specter with his sword and his pistols each in a holster, "Sorry, did I just give you a booboo?"

"You just got me angry!" Darkness yelled.

Darkness appeared right in front of Specter and gave him a really hard punch to his face. Specter was knocked away, but he quickly activated his jet shoes and flew right back at Darkness. He grabbed and pushed him right into and through a warehouse. Specter then forced Darkness to the ground.

Darkness bent his legs and kicked Specter off of him. Sonic spin dashed and attacked Darkness in the head. He quickly used his Sonic wind attack, but Darkness did the same. They dodged the attacks, and then they charged at each other at the same time. They collided with their arms and stared at each other angrily like reflections in a mirror.

"You will never stop me," Darkness said.

"That's only what you think," Sonic said.

Sonic slammed his head on Darkness's, making him step back. Sonic then jumped, spun, and gave Darkness a strong dropkick. Darkness landed on his face on the ground.

Darkness groaned in pain as he tried to stand up, "Well, it's good to see you've gotten stronger than our previous fight."

"That's why I train everyday," Sonic said.

Sonic then saw Rainbow, Pinkie, and Strike were getting trapped in Twivine's plants, "Sonic! Give us a hand here, darn it!" Strike yelled.

Sonic quickly went into his spin dash and cut the plants into pieces. Strike threw lightning while Rainbow threw her shurikens at Twivine. Twivine screamed in pain as she began to fall to the ground.

Fluttershout shrieked loudly at Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack. They dodged the attack. Applejack quickly took out her whip and swung it at Fluttershout and tied her up. Rarity shot three of her arrows at once at Fluttershout, but Fluttershout quickly used her wail to destroy them and then she got out of the grip from Applejack's Chaos Whip.

Fluttershy then appeared right behind Fluttershout and gave her a hard bang in the back with her hammer. Fluttershout was knocked into a cargo crate.

Fluttershout groaned, "Now you're gonna pay."

Specter then appeared out of nowhere with his pistols fixed. Fluttershout thought that they were going to fail again, so she used her wail on Specter, but this time, the pistols were able to absorb the attack.

"Now you're in for a doozy," Specter said.

Specter's pistols now charged up, and then they launched Fluttershout's own attack right back at her. Fluttershout got a taste of her own medicine. She screamed loudly in utter pain.

"How'd you like your own medicine?" Specter taunted.

Fluttershout growled and flew right at Specter. She grabbed him by the collar of his coat, and brought him up high in the air. Specter's opacity then began to fade, and Fluttershout's hands were not touching him. As Specter went sky diving, he threw red energy at Fluttershout's wings. Fluttershout went screaming as she began to fall. She hit the ground hard while Specter landed on his feet.

Fluttershout groaned as she stood up, "You miserable little pest."

"Na-ah-ah, language, Shout," Specter said, "Kids are watching."

Fluttershout's right hand had red energy surrounding it as she fired an orb at Specter. It hit Specter hard in his stomach. He groaned in pain from the impact.

Twivine and Darkness appeared next to Fluttershout. They each had cuts and bruises. The heroes and Rangers all appeared together.

"This isn't over, fools," Darkness said, "We'll be back, and we'll be stronger. Count on it."

The villains were surrounded by dark red energy and they disappeared. The heroes and Rangers all sighed. The girls were out of their suits once again.

"Is everyone all right?" Sonic asked.

"We're fine," everyone said.

"Well, that was difficult," Specter said, "We may need to get stronger."

"Or rather use enough types of gears that can give us a boost," Strike said, "And I have just the place."

"Huh?" the others said.

Strike put his hand in his pocket and pulled out some sort of remote control. He pressed a button, and they all disappeared out of the docks.

Somewhere on the hill where the heroes fought Darkness and Fleet Frost, they appeared there.

"What are we doing back here?" Sonic asked.

Strike put away his teleportation device. He then lowered himself and placed his hand on the ground. Then, a strange blue glowed appeared around his hand. Then between the heroes, a part of the ground that was really a disguised door opened up. There were stairs that lead inside.

"A secret hideout?" Tails asked.

"Convenient," Sonic said.

"Follow me," Strike said.

The heroes followed Strike into the secret hideout. It was completely dark in there. But Strike then flicked a switch, and lights turned on. When the rest of the heroes saw what they witnessed, they were amazed.

The room in the secret hideout was full of super advanced futuristic technology. There were different areas with many types of equipment in the room. One part had a satellite with a few large screens on the wall. Another part appeared to have some types of gears and armor systems. There was also a whole bunch of food and medical supplies.

"Apparently, while Specter had been 'very busy' doing his own stuff, I've been building this place for us for shelter until we figured out how to get home," Strike said.

"Whoa, it's so much stuff," Tails said.

"Dude," Specter said, "Why didn't you tell me you did any of this?"

"Does it really matter while we're in the middle of a really bad situation?" Strike said with his arms crossed.

The Mobains and girls all looked around the area. "And don't touch anything," Strike said.

"How long ago did you build this?" Tails asked.

"Since about three weeks ago," Strike said.

The others then heard Rarity say to Strike, "Strike, is this yours?"

The others came to see what Rarity was talking about. When they saw it, they were all witnessing a skintight suit with a mask and fingerless gloves attached to it. It was Aegean blue with some parts of it black and bright silver. Most of the whole suit looked like armor while the black was the suit itself, and it looked a lot like it was made out of technology. The black was seen on the center front of the lower body, around the elbows and knees, and a bit under the shoulders. On the chest was Strike's emblem, but it was mounted into the suit. There was also some lightning looking earpieces on the sides of the mask where the ears could be.

"Yes, this suit is mine," Strike said, "I've built it myself. It's made of a reinforce tri-polymer. It's heat and abrasive resistant; other way of saying friction proof. That way, it can be able to withstand my moving at high velocity speeds. And the designs are made to help me with maintaining control. Super advanced futuristic technology that I had created with my powers."

"How long have you had this thing for?" Silver asked.

"The only other time that I wore that was when my world was being invaded by an alien army," Strike said, "It was one of the mightiest battles I had ever been in. Yet, I was the very person who saved my world, and everyone had learned my secret identity. But now that we're here, I decided to use this until Specter and I can get home."

"That can be something that happens with a lot of super heroes," Sonic said.

"And the symbol on the suit," Strike said, "That's the emblem I used before. I used it for increasing my speed if I was being chased and I needed to make a quick getaway."

Sonic turned to Strike," So, that explains why you're faster than me."

Strike then turned to the Mobains and their girlfriends, "You guys should head back. See if your Sunset and Twilight are all right."

The Mobians and the girls nodded as they went out of the hideout and headed back to Canterlot High.

Later, as it came close to the end of the day, Twilight, Spike, and Sunset were in the music room. They waited for their friends to come back. Then, the doors opened and the Mobians and the rest of the girls came in.

"You're back," Twilight said.

Sunset ran up to Shadow and hugged him, "We were so worried."

"Don't worry," Shadow said as he hugged Sunset back, "We're fine."

"Did you take them down?" Spike asked.

"We beat them," Sonic said, "But they got away."

"What about Strike and Specter?" Twilight asked.

"Strike showed us a hidden hideout he made when he and Specter got here," Silver said.

"They have super advanced tech," Tails said, "Strike said we could use those to give us a boost with our powers."

"Let's hope he's right," Manic said.

Sonic then spoke, "Okay, here's what we'll do. Twilight, you and the Rainbooms try practicing the counter-spell in your spare time. My friends will keep an eye out for trouble."

Twilight nodded, "Sounds good."

"We should probably head home," Knuckles said.

"Yeah," Tails said, "I feel pretty beat from that fight."

Back with Strike, he was inside his hideout. He was trying to have some rest on his bed. But he looked like he was having a nightmare.

Inside his head, Strike was in an area that was pitch black.

"What is this place? Where am I?" Strike said to himself, before he called out, "Hello?"

Strike could then hear a voice from right behind him, "Hello, Strike."

Strike, feeling a little terrified, slowly turned around to witness something he wasn't expecting. There standing in front of him… was a male teenager who looked just like him, but in a dark form.

The stranger's skin was coal black, his hair was metal black with charcoal black highlights, and his eyes were crimson red. His hoodie was midnight black, his shirt was grease black while the symbol was crimson red and the lightning bolt was backwards, his sweatpants was coal black, and his shoes were leather black. His glasses were midnight black, his bandana was jade black, and his accessories on his hands were obsidian black.

"Who are you?" Strike asked.

"Well, it really doesn't matter," the stranger said, "But you can call me Vezon."

"Okay, what do you want?" Strike asked.

"All I want in life is to be free," Vezon said.

"From what?" Strike asked.

"You," Vezon answered.

"Me? What are you talking about?" Strike asked.

"The very night that you got your powers, I've been trapped inside you," Vezon explained, "But one thing I feel lucky about is I've been watching you."

"Am I talking to the Speed Force?" Strike asked.

"Not quite," Vezon said, "I am half human, half the Negative Speed Force."

"What the…" Strike said.

"Allow me to tell you what I want with you," Vezon said, "I want to be free from this lousy prison, and the only way to do that… is for your friend, Sonic's demon, Darkness to use his powers to separate us."

Strike suddenly knew what Vezon was trying to do. "You think I'll fall for you?"

"Oh, no, not at all," Vezon said, "But if you won't let me out, then I'll just have to control you to do it."

Strike got in a fighting position, but Vezon stayed calm, "Do you not see it, Strike? You are destined to be the greatest being of all time. Why should you let Specter take all the credit for himself when you can be so much more?"

"What do you mean?" Strike asked.

"If you won't agree to let me out, then we shall become one, join forces with each other, share and embrace our power, and together we can be the dark storming speedster of time," Vezon said with a smirk on his face.

"No!" Strike yelled, "I will not have any bit of this!"

"Join me, Strike," Vezon said.

"NO!" Strike yelled louder.

"JOIN ME!" Vezon yelled.

"NOOOOOOO!" Strike screamed really loudly.

In the real world, Strike had his hands hard on his head as he screamed. Then he suddenly woke up in a fright. He breathed heavily from that nightmare.

Specter suddenly appeared at the door, "Strike, what's wrong?! I heard you screaming!"

"I…" Strike said, "I'm fine, just a bad dream."

"Are you sure?" Specter asked.

"Specter," Strike growled as he lay back down on his bed and turned his head away, "Get. Out."

"Okay, then," Specter said.

Specter turned away and began to walk out of the room. Strike sighed as he thought about Vezon, _"Vezon… who is he? WHAT is he?"_

Meanwhile, Darkness, Twivine, Fluttershout, and the Sirens were having a discussion from the battle.

"It would seem they've gotten smarter and stronger," Fluttershout said.

"But they don't know what my real plan is," Darkness said.

"And what is it you plan to do?" Adagio asked.

"In order for it to work, all I need is Strike," Darkness said.

"What for?" Sonata asked.

"I've simply seen the darkness in him," Darkness explained, "He is the only other person in all of the multiverse who is the most powerful thing ever. He can accomplish it from his anger."

"So, you're saying all we need is to get him angry to unleash his dark powers?" Aria asked, "Sounds risky."

"Yes, but that way, it can help me with finally unleashing the darkest of my powers," Darkness said.

"You need to separate Strike's dark side from him?" Sonata asked.

"That's right," Darkness said.

"And we have one other person who'll help us," Fluttershout said.

"Who?" Adagio asked.

A strange male voice spoke from behind Darkness, "Me."

Darkness stepped aside revealing someone standing in the dark.

"And who are you?" Adagio asked.

"That will have to wait," the stranger said, "For we still have business to accomplish."

"And that you shall do," Darkness said, "…Scourge the Hedgehog."


	9. Chapter 9

Later, that day, when the second round ended, the students began to go home and rest up for the night and prepare for the third round.

The Mobians and the girls came out lastly. They seemed to be in a bit of a talk.

"Now that the second round's over," Sonic said, "Things may get tricky. The third round tomorrow, Darkness has some really powerful allies, and the Sirens are getting close to winning."

"Yeah," Rainbow said, "Who knows what else Darkness may have up his sleeve?"

Shadow and Sunset both seemed to be pondering something in their minds. Shadow was the first to speak, "Sunset and I think Darkness is setting a trap on us."

"There's something that we might be falling for," Sunset said.

"What makes you two think that?" Applejack asked.

"We're not sure," Shadow said, "But we just know it."

"I think it's something about Strike," Sunset said.

"Why?" Fluttershy asked, "He's been helping us."

"It's not that," Sunset said, "It's his power."

"What about it?" Pinkie asked.

"Earlier, when he and Specter warned us about Fluttershout and Twivine, it was something I could see in him," Sunset said.

"What are you saying?" Silver asked.

Sunset sighed as she answered, "I could see that there was a bit of red in the blue of his eyes."

The group gasped in shock, "Y-you mean… Strike's being a spy for Darkness!?" Sonic asked.

"NO!" Sunset yelled, before she calmed herself down and said, "That red must've had to do something with his powers."

Tails thought about this for a moment, until he figured it out, "He plans to unleash what I can only guess are hidden abilities in Strike's power."

The others turned to Tails when they realized the same thing. "You think that Strike has hidden powers?" Rarity asked.

"Hmm, I can only guess that this hidden power is something he can't control if unleashed," Shadow said.

"But what do you think could unleash it?" Manic asked.

Sonic suddenly gasped, as if it sounded similar to something else. "His anger. That's the key! His anger is what makes him stronger, more powerful, and even faster!"

The others gasped in shock as well. "Well, where is Strike right now?" Knuckles asked.

"He's in his hideout," Silver said, "Come on, everyone. Let's calm down and not get carried away."

The others took a deep breath and were calm again. "You're right," Sonic said, "We can't focus if we panic."

"Let's just get home and rest, okay?" Rainbow said as she placed her head on Sonic's shoulder, "I'm feeling tired."

Sonic smiled and wrapped his arm around Rainbow, "Of course, Dashie."

The Mobians and the girls each went to their homes. At Rainbow's house, when Sonic, Rainbow, Shadow, and Sunset arrived, Rainbow took out the key and unlocked the door. Rainbow, Shadow, and Sunset went in, but Sonic was staying out.

Rainbow turned to her boyfriend and asked, "Sonic, you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Sonic said, "I just… I just need to be alone for a little while."

Rainbow nodded, "Okay, I'll leave the door unlocked when you're ready. If you're gonna go for a run, I'll be sure to call you when Sunset and I've cooked some supper, okay?"

"Okay," Sonic said.

Sonic came to Rainbow and he gave her a kiss on the lips, and Rainbow returned it. She then walked in and closed the door, but left it unlocked. Sonic turned and sat down on the stairway. He thought about something.

 _"_ _How could I have been so foolish?"_ Sonic thought to himself, _"Why couldn't I have destroyed Darkness back then? I should've been able to. But now, the multiverse in in danger… because of me."_

Sonic placed his hand on his forehead and sighed. But then he noticed something on the far right in the distance in the street. He could see two small red glowing lights. He instantly knew it was Darkness.

Darkness then whooshed away with his speed. Sonic then lost it and he ran after him really fast. The front door suddenly opened revealing Rainbow, Shadow, and Sunset. They saw Sonic was after Darkness.

"Sonic, no!" Rainbow yelled.

Rainbow was about to try and go after him, but Shadow grabbed her arm and made her look at him as he said, "Rainbow, it's all right. He can handle it himself."

Rainbow looked back out in the direction Sonic took, _"I hope you're right about that, Shadow."_

Sonic kept following Darkness into Canterlot City. They went past cars, shops, buildings, and then they both then stopped in a dark area.

Sonic clenched his fists tightly and growled. Darkness slowly turned around to face Sonic.

"Bad time, Sonic?" Darkness asked, "I thought I'd give you some time to cool."

"I know what you're doing," Sonic said, "You're after Strike's hidden powers so you can take them for yourself."

Darkness gave an impressed chuckle, "Bravo, you figured out what I'm after, but I don't want to own it."

Sonic was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"What I want to do with Strike's hidden power is to separate it from him," Darkness said, "So his dark counterpart can finally be free."

"Dark counterpart?" Sonic asked.

"That's right," Darkness said, "His name is Vezon, and his spirit has been trapped inside Strike ever since he got his powers. He is a part of the source of power that Strike harnesses."

"And what is that?" Sonic asked.

"The Speed Force," Darkness said.

"The Speed Force?" Sonic asked, "What is that?"

"The Speed Force, my friend, is extra-dimensional energy scourge that true Speedsters can use for super speed," Darkness said, "But there are two versions, Positive and Negative. Strike is the only speedster in the multiverse that can harness both of them. Vezon's spirit is the Negative Speed Force."

"So this Vezon is a part of Strike? Sonic asked.

"Yes," Darkness said, "And all I need is for Strike to get angry, so I can help Vezon finally be free."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sonic said.

"You can be the first to discover my plan since you and I are exactly alike," Darkness said.

"I'm not like you," Sonic said, "I never was."

Darkness scoffed, "Oh, we're a lot more like each other than you think. Why don't we put that to a test?"

Sonic didn't like this. He instantly rushed right at Darkness and forced his fist right at his face. Darkness took a strong impact and stepped back. He then gave a little chuckle.

"That's good, Sonic," Darkness said, "That's what I like to see from you. Now then, how about we say hello to an old friend of ours? Or rather, twin of yours?"

That sounded familiar to Sonic, "Wait, you can't mean-?"

Darkness smirked evilly as he stepped aside, revealing that someone was standing right behind him. It was a strange teenage boy, but he looked just like Sonic, but with different colors.

The teen had spiky parakeet green hair with apple red glasses in it, peach colored skin, and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a crow black biker jacket with cherry red and butter yellow looking flames on the arms, a macaroon shirt with two scars designs going downwards to the right, juniper green sweatpants, and black running shoes with scarlet red designs. For accessories, he had a basil green bandana around his neck, white fingerless gloves, white sports tape wrapped around his palms and wrists, and even a shamrock green wristband on each wrist.

The teenager smiled evilly at Sonic, "Did you miss me, Sonic?"

"Scourge!" Sonic growled.

"It's really been a long time, hasn't it, brother?" Scourge said.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I'm here to help Darkness get what he wants," Scourge answered.

"Don't you know what he did?" Sonic asked.

"He said that if I joined him, he would give me unlimited power once we finished you," Scourge said, "But I'm not doing that just yet. Right now, I wanna race."

"A race?" Sonic felt this was a trick, "Not falling for that."

"Come on, brother," Scourge said, "All I want to know is who's the fastest in our family, you or me."

Sonic felt this was a really bad idea, but he had to try, "Bring it on."

"Have fun while you can," Darkness chuckled evilly as he was surrounded by his energy and disappeared.

Sonic and Scourge appeared on the street. Sonic was on the right side, and Scourge was on the left side. They both got into a starting position preparing to run.

"Just say when, Scourge" Sonic said.

"Run, Sonic," Scourge said, "Run!"

Both Sonic and Scourge sprinted right away with their speed and began their race. Scourge's blur was bright green.

Sonic and Scourge had the race of their lives. They went speeding through the street. They were right against each other.

"Well, you're still as fast as you were," Scourge said.

Scourge then tried to punch Sonic, but Sonic ducked his head and sprinted in front of Scourge. He jumped over some driving cars and while he was in the air, he was throwing his Sonic Wind attack at Scourge, but Scourge kept dodging them. Scourge then began running on walls of the buildings, then he jumped and did a spin dash at Sonic, but Sonic did a front flip jump over him. Sonic instantly turned around at Scourge with a spinning kick, but Scourge blocked it.

Scourge dug into his pocket and pulled out a beam sword hilt activating it. The beam was bright green. He tried to swing it at Sonic, but Sonic jumped onto the top of a nearby driving bus. He then quickly took out his beam sword and turned it on with a blue blade that was like Strike's.

Scourge jumped onto the bus, "Let's make this a real fight, shall we?"

Scourge charged at Sonic and slashed with his beam sword, but Sonic blocked it. Their blades kept colliding with each other with loud humming and clashing sounds. Sonic swung his beam sword at Scourge, but Scourge ducked his head. Then he tried to slash Sonic's feet, but Sonic jumped over it. He then swung his beam sword down at Scourge, but Scourge quickly blocked it.

"Is that all you got, brother?" Scourge mocked.

Sonic then looked behind him and saw that the bus was about to go under an ad sign. He quickly did a backflip over it, but when he landed, Scourge tripped him and made him fall on his back. Scourge held his beam sword up and was about to attack, but Sonic quickly gave him a kick to the stomach and made him step back. Sonic quickly neck kipped back up onto his feet.

"Impressive," Scourge said, "You amaze me, brother."

Sonic growled, "Stop calling me that!"

"Why? Does it bother you?" Scourge asked.

Scourge was just about to attack Sonic, when suddenly Rainbow appeared right between them in her Chaos Ranger form with her Morpher in her right hand and a few of her shurikens in her left hand.

"Leave my boyfriend alone, fake," Rainbow said.

"Boyfriend, aye?" Scourge asked, "How sweet. Someone else who is in love with my pesky brother like Amy Rose."

"Not anymore," Sonic said, "She's given up."

"Well then, that makes my decision on which to destroy easier," Scourge said.

Scourge charged at Rainbow, but Rainbow did an instant backflip while kicking Scourge hard in the jaw and knocking him away out of the city.

Scourge went flying into the backyard of Canterlot High. He landed hard on his back and groaned in pain from both the landing and the kick, "Should've seen that coming."

Scourge slowly got up on his feet. His back was a little hurt from the landing. Then Sonic and Rainbow appeared again.

"This'll be fun," Scourge said.

Scourge charged at Sonic and Rainbow and did a dragon kick, but Sonic and Rainbow ducked backwards. Scourge then landed a punch on Sonic, knocking him away.

Scourge then slowly turned to Rainbow, "Well, aren't you certainly cute. You'd really find it fun being in my crew."

"Yeah, right," Rainbow said.

Rainbow threw the shurikens in her hand at Scourge. Scourge managed to dodge two of them, but the third one hit him the shoulder. He yelled in pain from the sharpness and the impact.

Scourge removed the shuriken from his shoulder, "Well, I must say, I'm impressed with you, rainbow hair. You definitely know how to throw a ninja weapon, but how can you do with a beam sword?"

Scourge pulled out his beam sword and chuckled, "Let's make things interesting, shall we?"

Sonic groaned as he tried to get up, but he saw Scourge challenging Rainbow with his beam sword. Thinking quickly, Sonic grabbed his beam sword and tossed it to Rainbow. Rainbow caught it and activated it, "All right, let's make things fun."

Scourge charged at Rainbow, but Rainbow wasn't scared. Scourge swung his beam sword in every way he could, but Rainbow was able to block the attacks with no problem. Scourge then tried to swing his beam sword really hard, but Rainbow grabbed his wrist. She then began to slowly twist it, making it crack. Scourge yelled in pain as his hand released his beam sword.

Scourge quickly shook his hand out of Rainbow's grip. He rotated his wrist from the pain. He then charged at Rainbow. Rainbow swung Sonic's beam sword at Scourge, but Scourge leaped over it and did a shoulder roll on the ground while grabbing his beam sword.

Scourge held his beam sword up in the air and tried to slash it at Rainbow, but Rainbow blocked it with Sonic's beam sword. She then took out her Morpher in her other hand and blasted Scourge in the stomach. Scourge stepped back from the amounts of blasts.

Scourge then sprinted at Rainbow and kicked Sonic's beam sword out of her hand, but his guard was off at that timing. Rainbow grabbed Scourge's right arm and gave it a hard twist and pull. Scourge yelled in pain as Rainbow then gave him a strong dragon kick to the jaw.

Scourge was knocked into one of the soccer nets. He groaned as he slowly stood up. He then noticed his beam sword was close to him. He was about to sprint for it, but Sonic suddenly appeared and stomped his foot on the beam sword, breaking it.

Sonic held his beam sword while Rainbow held her Morpher. Scourge growled as he dug into his pocket. He then pulled out a small device. As he pressed a button, he said, "Curse you and your pesky girlfriend, brother. When I come back, you'll regret this."

A massive green orb appeared around Scourge and then he disappeared. Sonic and Rainbow sighed as Sonic turned off his beam sword and Rainbow was back in her normal form again.

"Are you okay, Sonic?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm fine," Sonic said, "But I think we and the others need to talk."

Later at Rainbow's house, the Mobians and the girls were all together discussing about Darkness's latest ally.

"So first, a bunch of bad meta-humans from Strike and Specter's world, now Scourge?" Tails said.

"Unfortunately, yeah," Sonic said, "He said that Darkness would give him unlimited power."

"Hugh, could this get any worse?" Knuckles asked.

"Before Scourge and I fought, Darkness said that he _was_ after Strike's hidden abilities, but he doesn't want to own it," Sonic said, "He said he wants to-"

"Separate it from me?" a familiar male voice asked.

The group turned and saw Strike and Specter standing next to the doorway.

"How'd you figure that out?" Sonic asked.

"While I was scouting in the city for info about our enemies, I happened to overhear you and Darkness talking about it from a nautical mile away," Strike said.

"Not to mention we figured that you figured out about Strike's hidden power," Specter said.

"Well," Sunset said, "I could see it in your eyes."

"Don't mention it," Strike said.

"Anyways," Sonic said, "Darkness told me that you harness this thing called the Speed Force. It's the source of your power, right?"

"Yes," Strike said.

"Darkness mentioned that someone named Vezon is trapped inside you," Sonic said, "Ever since you got your powers."

"It would seem so, yes," Strike said, "And let me guess, you all figured out what triggers my hidden power."

"Your anger," Shadow said.

"Now, why is it that your anger makes you more powerful?" Tails said.

Strike sighed as he and Specter sat down in chairs, "I don't know, I can't think of any reason why my anger would make me stronger."

"Perhaps it has to do with the Negative Speed Force," Specter suggested.

Sonic slowly turned his head away and looked down at the floor sad. The others noticed this and all felt a little worried. "Sonic, what's wrong?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic sighed as he slowly turned and said, "This is all because of me."

"You?" Rarity asked, "What are you talking about?"

Sonic sighed again, "Darkness came to be from my anger, sadness, and hatred."

The girls, Strike, and Specter were starting to feel surprised, "W-what are saying?" Fluttershy asked scared.

Strike asked, "What… did… you… do?"

Sonic answered, "I am the one who created Darkness in the first place."

The girls, Strike, and Specter all gasped in shock, "WHAT!?"

Sonic went into explaining, "You see, Darkness is a demon created by my anger, sadness, and hatred on Eggman. The longer it lasted, the stronger and more powerful he became. Then one day, when I went into my dark form; Dark Sonic, that was the very moment when Darkness was unleashed. He took control of my mind and made me a monster. He made me torture and kill my friends. I rained destruction all over Mobius for two years. While I was under Darkness's control, I honestly thought there would be nothing to stop that nightmare, until Kyo the Lion-hedgehog, a Mobian from an alternate Mobius came and set me free from Darkness. When that happened, I was a young five-year-old kid once again. When Kyo defeated Darkness, he brought everything back to life all as a young child again. After that, Kyo went home, and my friends and I all thought it was over, until when we arrived here, he has risen once again, and he won't stop… not until we're all dead."

Sonic began to growl angrily remembering everything that Darkness made him do. He suddenly shouted and slammed his fists on the table really hard, making everyone else jump in surprise, "DARN HIM! WHY DIDN'T KYO JUST FINISH HIM OFF WHILE HE WAS STILL CONTROLLING ME!? THIS NEVER WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF HE HAD JUST FINISHED ME!"

Rainbow suddenly hugged Sonic as tightly as she could to try and calm him down. Sonic was suddenly frozen. He could then hear Rainbow softly whimpering with tears in her eyes, "Please, Sonic. Stop acting this way. You didn't deserve to die. It wasn't you. It was Darkness. He's not anything like you. You can stop him."

Sonic wanted to hold his tears in, but he now saw that Rainbow was right. He slowly returned the embrace as he said with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry, Rainbow. I'm so sorry."

Sonic began to let his tears slid down his face as he began to sob. The other girls came over and joined in a group with Sonic and Rainbow.

"We're here with you, Sonic," Fluttershy said.

"And we won't let ya fight him alone," Applejack said.

"You're our friend," Pinkie said.

"The best one we all could ever have," Rarity said.

"We'll always be there for you," Twilight said.

"No matter what," Sunset said.

These words were so touching to Sonic. He began to smile and whip his face clean of his tears. Rainbow then softly cupped Sonic's cheeks and pulled him into a soft, but passionate kiss on his lips, and Sonic returned it.

The others smiled as well. Even Strike and Specter gave a little smile at this. But suddenly, something went busting the door open and grabbed Strike's neck.

The others gasped as Strike choked, "AGH! Get this thing off me!"

Strike was then suddenly pulled out of the house. "Strike!" Specter yelled.

The others quickly rushed outside. When they came out onto the street, they saw Fluttershout, Twivine, Scourge, and Darkness. Darkness had his arm tightly wrapped around Strike's neck choking him.

"Good, you're all here," Darkness said.

"Let him go," Specter said.

"Why would we want to do that?" Twivine smirked.

"All we need is from him," Fluttershout said.

"But you're welcome to give us a challenge if you want," Scourge said.

Sonic turned to Sunset, Twilight, and Spike. "Twilight, Spike, Sunset, get back inside. We've got this."

Twilight and Sunset nodded. Twilight quickly picked up Spike as she and Sunset ran back in the house and locked the door. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Manic, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, and Specter were left.

Darkness chuckled, "I don't need to worry about them. Only you twelve are what are on my list. Now… ATTACK!"

Fluttershout, Twivine, and Scourge all charged at the heroes. The girls quickly morphed into their Chaos Ranger forms and took out their weapons.

While they were fighting, Darkness's grip on Strike was growing stronger, but Strike was slowly loosening it, "Release me, demon."

"I can't do that, not until you give what I want," Darkness said.

"I won't do it," Strike growled.

"Really?" Darkness asked, "Then tell me this, have you been hearing a voice in your head lately?"

Strike was surprised, "How do you know about that?"

"How about you listen to Vezon?" Darkness said.

Strike then suddenly heard Vezon's voice inside his head again, but this time it was stronger, _"Embrace your darkness, Strike."_

Strike could feel Vezon's power was taking hold of his mind, "No!"

Darkness released Strike from the grip to watch this, "Oh, this I'll love."

 _"_ _Let go of your own mind,"_ Vezon's voice said.

"Never!" Strike said as he placed his hands on his head.

 _"_ _DO AS I SAY!"_ Vezon's voice yelled.

Strike began to feel pain in his head. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain as he dropped to his knees.

Strike's scream caught the others' attention. The heroes were worried. "Strike, what wrong?!" Sonic yelled.

Strike's colors suddenly began to change into the color of Vezon as dark red electricity was crackling around his body.

"What's happening to me!?" Strike yelled, "Sonic! Specter! Someone! GET THIS THING OUT OF MY BODY!"

Shadow quickly used his Chaos Control to teleport to Twivine, Fluttershout, and Scourge and knocked each of them out. He then quickly rushed to Strike with the purple and red Chaos Emeralds, "Hang on, Strike! Chaos Control!"

The Emeralds glowed brightly in Shadow's hands. Strike's body was then suddenly glowing brightly white. Everyone covered their eyes from the bright light. Inside, Strike was yelling in utter pain as the back of his body was glowing bright red. Suddenly, Vezon was coming right out of Strike's body yelling in pain as well.

Soon, the light finally faded, and Strike and Vezon were separated from each other. Everyone gasped in shock when they saw Vezon, but Darkness smiled evilly. From inside Rainbow's house, Twilight, Sunset, and Spike saw the whole thing.

"Oh, no," Sunset said, "That guy must be what had to do with the red in Strike's eyes."

"I think you're right," Twilight said.

Strike had fallen onto his knees feeling really exhausted from the amount of energy and pain, but Vezon slowly turned to him with an evil smirk on his face, "Ah, finally. I am free. Free! AAAHAHAHAAA!"

"Are you Vezon?" Sonic asked.

"That is correct, Sonic," Vezon said, "And being free is everything I've ever wanted."

Vezon slowly walked over to Strike while Strike was still exhausted. He slowly lowered himself to Strike as he said, "Hello, Strike."

"You won't get away with this," Strike said.

"I'm afraid that we already have," Vezon said, "I have been waiting for this very moment for three whole years. I would've already been the greatest speedster of all time if the Speed Force hadn't chosen you."

Strike slowly made his face look at Vezon. Strike then said, "Then why don't you just kill me?"

"Oh, I would," Vezon said, "But how about I let you catch your breath for all the time you need? I would prefer you to fight with your best."

Twivine, Fluttershout, and Scourge appeared near Darkness as Vezon stood up and walked towards the villains. Darkness began to use his powers to teleport them away.

Before they vanished, Darkness said, "Don't worry, I won't make any more interruptions in the competition."

The villains disappeared. The heroes sighed in relief as the girls were normal once again. Strike breathed heavily from the amount of energy that had drained his powers. Strike then dropped to the ground. He was too exhausted to move.

The others came over to Strike. "How is he?" Sonic asked.

Specter thought about the villains as he checked Strike, "Whatever this Vezon was, he took up a lot of Strike's energy, but he's all right."

Strike tried to speak out of his exhaustion, "V-Vezon… huff, he… huff, is… huff, a part… huff, of the… huff, Negative… huff, Speed Force. Huff, huff, huff…"

"Easy, Strike," Manic said, "You need to rest."

"I… can't… rest," Strike said, "I have to fight. I have to stop Vezon."

Strike tried to get up, until he suddenly collapsed back on the ground, "AGH!"

"Careful, Strike!" Specter said, "You're too tired to even stand. Here, I'll help you up."

Specter carefully held left Strike's arm over his left shoulder as he helped him stand up. "You guys get some rest," he said, "I'll get him to the shelter."

Sonic and the others nodded as Specter and Strike were surrounded by Specter's energy and they vanished. Twilight, Spike, and Twilight came back outside.

"Everyone, are you all right?" Twilight asked.

"We're fine," Silver said.

"But now we've got an even bigger problem on our hands," Knuckles said.

"We know," Spike said, "We saw it all."

"This just became more difficult than before," Sunset said.

"Well, let's jut get some rest," Sonic said.

The others agreed as they all began to walk to their homes. Sonic, Shadow, Rainbow, and Sunset went back in Rainbow's house.

Later, Sonic, Shadow, Rainbow, and Sunset had just finished eating their supper. They put their dishes in the dishwasher, relaxed for a little while, and then got themselves ready for bed.

In Sunset's room, Sunset just got ready. When she pulled out the sheets on her bed to tuck herself in, there was a knock at her door, "Come in."

The door slowly opened and Shadow came in, "Hey, Sunset, is it okay that I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," Sunset said.

Shadow sat down beside Sunset on her bed as he asked, "Forgive me for asking, but… nobody at Canterlot High other then the others are friends with you. How come they ignore you all the time?"

Sunset felt a little hesitant for a moment, until she believed that Shadow was trying to help her. She spoke, "Has Sonic told about what happened from the last time he was at CHS?"

"Well, not the whole story," Shadow said.

Sunset went to explaining, "You see, I used to be a bully and very bossy to everyone. I always acted like I ruled CHS. I was after Twilight's Element of Harmony. On the night of the Fall Formal, which was when you arrived to help Sonic defeat Dr. Eggman, I put the crown on, but I was overwhelmed by the magic. I wasn't ready for that kind of power. I put everyone under my control, and I almost destroyed Sonic, Twilight, and the other girls. But they managed to use the magic against me and turn me back. But, no one else has been accepting the fact that I've changed, and… I don't think that I ever will."

Shadow thought about this for a moment, then he placed his hand on Sunset's shoulder as he said, "You're not the only one who's gone through something like this."

Sunset slowly turned her head to Shadow, "What do you mean? You've gone through something like this as well?"

"Yes," Shadow said, "A long time ago, on my world, there was a space ship called the ARK created by Eggman's grandfather, Professor Robotnic. His granddaughter, Maria, an old friend of mine, was diagnosed with a sickness and was on the verge of dying. She couldn't even go down to my world. That was where I was created."

"Created?" Sunset asked surprised, "You were created? How is that possible?"

"I was part of this old project called Project Shadow," Shadow explained, "Robotnic created me using Mobian hedgehog DNA, a small bit of Maria's blood, the energy from one of the Chaos Emeralds, and the blood of an Alien named Black Doom. When I was brought to life, Maria and I had developed a special friendship between us, and we were slowly killing off the disease. But that was close to where the terrible stuff happened."

"What happened?" Sunset asked.

"Well…" Shadow said, "G.U.N., this government that protects the human world in my universe had planned to shut down the entire ARK. They attacked and killed all of the scientists in there, until all that was left was the professor, Maria, and I. They captured the professor, and Maria and I were running. One of the soldiers was on our tails. W managed to get to an escape pod, and I entered it first, but then the door shut me in. The soldier shot Maria, and that made me angry. He got scared and ran off. Maria didn't have much time, but she used all the energy she had left to tell me something that I promised her for my whole life."

"What was that?" Sunset asked.

"Maria told me to give the people a chance; a chance to be happy and for me to be friends with them," Shadow said, "She managed to pull a leather to launch my escape pod away to the planet below ARK as she collapsed dying."

Sunset felt tears forming in her eyes, "Oh, dear."

Shadow nodded as he continued, "After I landed on the planet, I had lost all of my memories. All I could remember was my name. I always wondered why that name haunted me. Then 10 years later, Black Doom's army of aliens attacked the planet. He also ordered me to give him the Chaos Emeralds. When I heard about them, I was determined to get my memories back. The G.U.N. soldiers kept getting in my way, and I attacked them one by one all out of my anger on what they did to Maria. Once I found the Emeralds, Black Doom tried to take them, until Sonic and his friends stepped in. Doom put some kind of power over us. He tried to make a few of his disgusting aliens eat us, but I was able to fight his power. Doom was getting away with the Emeralds, and I went after him. When I confronted him, he tried to control me, but a message from Professor Robotnic and Maria appeared for me, and all of my memories were back. I made my decision on what I was going to be. I saved the world, by travelling to the past taking Doom's ship with me, and took me into the past where ARK fired a massive laser at the planet, but I put the ship in the way and destroyed it. And ever since then, I've been trying to move on."

Sunset was surprised to hear that Shadow had gone through something worse then she did. She noticed Shadow's hand and placed her hand on his. Shadow looked at Sunset as she said, "Shadow, I'm so sorry. I never thought that anyone would've gone through anything like that."

Shadow sighed, "I know."

Sunset could see a small amount of tears in Shadow's eyes. She wanted to make him feel better. So she softly wrapped her arms around Shadow and pulled him into a soft hug. This surprised Shadow a little bit and made him blush. But he smiled and hugged Sunset back, making her blush but smile as well.

Sonic was peeking through the slightly opened door. He smiled, _"That's the spirit, Shadow."_

Sonic walked away to his and Rainbow's room. As they tucked themselves in bed, Rainbow asked, "Sonic, do you think we can stop this new threat?"

"I'm not sure yet," Sonic said, "But I know that we will always find a way to stop them. And we will find a way to stop Darkness, Scourge, the evil meta-humans, and the Sirens. I promise."

Rainbow smiled, "I love you, Sonic."

Sonic smiled back, "I love you too, Dashie."

Sonic and Rainbow gave each other a kiss on their lips and they drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile with Strike and Specter, Specter gave Strike some energy bars to help him get his metabolism up.

"Feel better?" Specter asked.

"Yeah," Strike said.

Strike stood up from his bed. "Where are you going?" Specter asked.

"I just need some air," Strike said as he went outside.

Specter felt that Strike wasn't feeling right. He decided to follow him. When they came outside, Specter said, "Strike, are you sure you're fine? You don't seem completely okay."

Strike sighed, "I don't know."

From behind the knocked over tree, Vezon and Darkness were hiding watching them. They prepared to attack. Strike then gasped as he suddenly felt some sort of vibration in his brain. He swiftly turned around with his super speed; he could see Darkness and Vezon charging at him and Specter.

Strike quickly used his speed to grab Specter and dodge them. As soon as Strike and Specter were back up on their feet, they got in a fighting stance while Vezon and Darkness chuckled.

"Good, you're up and running," Darkness said.

"This has gone far enough," Strike growled.

"Not yet," Vezon said.

Large moving plants thanks to Twivine suddenly grabbed Specter.

"Gotcha," Twivine said.

"Wrong," Specter said.

Specter was about to phase free, but he suddenly realized his powers weren't working. He turned and saw Fluttershout was right in front of him and she put some sort of device on his arm.

"You will never use your powers again thanks to this dampener," Fluttershout said.

Fluttershout flew back, inhaled and released her sonic wail at Specter. Specter yelled in utter pain and then when Fluttershout felt he had enough, Specter dropped his head unconscious. Twivine then made her plants release Specter and he dropped to the ground.

Strike used his speed to charge at Vezon, but in slow motion, Vezon did a roundhouse kick at Strike's face, knocking him over. Strike landed on the ground groaning in pain. He was about to try and use his lightning, but then he felt something tight on his arm. He looked and saw that Scourge put a dampener device on him.

"Sorry, Strike," Scourge said, "You're not running anymore for quiet a while."

Scourge then swung his fists hard at Strike's jaw and knocked him out.

"Excellent," Darkness said, "Now, there is less trouble for my true plan. Hehehehehe… ahHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Rainbow woke up from her peaceful sleep. She saw that Sonic had already woken up. She got out of bed and came out of her room. As she was about to go downstairs, she could see the door to Sunset's room was slightly open.

Rainbow took a peek through the door and saw that Shadow had slept with Sunset. She gave a smile, _"Heh, I really guess Shadow might work very well for Sunset."_

Rainbow then went downstairs and saw Sonic was in the kitchen cooking some breakfast. He was cooking some eggs and bacon. He just finished and put the breakfast on some plates.

"Morning, Sonic," Rainbow said.

Sonic turned to see Rainbow and smiled, "Moring, Dashie."

Rainbow came to Sonic and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "Oh, I just love it when you call me that."

They then heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Shadow and Sunset came down.

"Morning," Rainbow said.

"Morning," Sunset said.

Sonic, Rainbow, Shadow, and Sunset sat down at the table and had their breakfast. They got themselves ready for the day. Later, they arrived at the school with the others. They were all in the music room.

Tails looked at the board as he said to the others, "Okay, so now that we're getting closer to the finals, not only do we know whom the Rainbooms are up against in the competition, but Darkness's group has gotten worse and he may try to complicate things."

"Yeah," Applejack said, "I recon he and his group have some plan on us."

"Wherever they're hatching, this can't be good," Sunset said.

"Darkness did say that he wouldn't make any more interruptions," Manic said, "I don't believe him."

"Neither do we," Rarity said, "It's obvious that he's obviously setting a trap for us this time."

"So, what are we going to do?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic spoke, "Here's what we'll do. Rainbooms, you perform your song when your turn is up. My friends and I will keep on a lookout for anything suspicious."

"Sounds good to me," Knuckles said.

"Me too," Twilight said, "That way, we'll be fine and won't be attacked."

The Rainbooms grabbed their instruments and began to head to the gym. "Good luck, girls," the Mobians said.

The girls nodded as they exited the room. Once they were gone, Sonic said to Shadow, "Shadow, can I talk to you for a second?"

Shadow nodded as he and Sonic stepped out of the music room. "What is it, Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"I heard you and Sunset talking last night," Sonic said.

"Well… yeah," Shadow said, "I felt it was the right time."

"Hey, you were strong enough to help her feel better," Sonic said, "And I've been noticing something else between you and here."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

Sonic had a smirk on his face, "You seem to think that Sunset is pretty cute, aye?"

That made Shadow blush a little, "Have you been spying on me?"

"Oh, no," Sonic said, "You two have been showing it off a few times in front of us. You really seem to like her."

Shadow gave a little smile, "Well, yeah."

"You know, I think you two being together would be perfect," Sonic said, "I mean, look at me and the others. Rainbow and I are together, Tails is with Fluttershy, Knuckles is with Applejack, Manic is with Pinkie, and Silver is with Rarity."

"Yeah," Shadow said, "I've actually been developing feelings… for Sunset."

"Maybe you should tell her," Sonic said, "You don't have to do it right away. Do it when you feel ready."

Shadow nodded, "All right."

Shadow then noticed Sonic seemed to be thing about something, "What is it, Sonic?"

"Something just seems a little off," Sonic said, "I mean I feel like something happened to Strike and Specter."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"I feel like Darkness got them," Sonic said.

"Hmm, you may be right," Shadow said.

"And I think he's also after the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic said.

Shadow spoke, "Here's what we'll do. If or when the Rainbooms win, I'll do something with the Emeralds."

Sonic nodded, "Sounds good."

Later, just as the round for the Rainbooms ended, the Mobians came in the gym. The Rainbooms came down from the stage.

"Hey, girls. How'd ya do?" Sonic asked.

"We're moving to the finals," Rainbow said.

"Sweet!" Manic said.

"Maybe so," Tails said, "but now there are just two really big problems; Darkness _and_ the Sirens."

"So we better make sure that we're careful," Twilight said, "Really, really careful."

"Indeed," a familiar demonic voice said.

Everyone gasped as they heard the voice. Sonic growled, "Enough games, Darkness! Come out!"

"Oh, come on, Sonic," Darkness echoed, "I promised I wouldn't hurt anyone."

Sonic looked around for Darkness. He growled angrier, "Face me, you COWARD!"

Sonic's anger was making Sonic's friends worried. They began to step back.

"Coward? Me?" Darkness laughed, "Hah, I'm anything but a coward like you were."

Darkness appeared once again. The heroes, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie got in a fighting stance.

Darkness just chuckled, "Do tell me, what exactly makes you believe that you can stop me?"

"We will stop you, no matter what the cost," Sonic said, "With the help of Strike and Specter."

"Oh, are you sure about that?" Darkness asked.

Darkness put his hand in his pocket, pulled out something, and tossed it onto the ground. When Sonic and his friends saw what it was, they gasped in shock.

The strange object was Strike's emblem. It had signs of damage and burns. The tips of the lightning bolt was bent and had a few cracks, a part of the silver inside the circle had shown a little bit of burns and scraps, and the whole emblem was partly split in half.

"No. No," Sonic said, "They can't be gone. They can't be. They can't!"

Rainbow yelled, "What did you do to them, you MONSTER!?"

"Oh, don't worry," Darkness said, "They're alive, and where they are is where you'll soon be too."

Sonic was beginning to lose control over his anger. Darkness smirked as he said, "It's a shame. I honestly though that Strike would stop me, but I guess he's just as weak as you, Sonic."

"Quiet," Sonic growled.

"If you're truly so weak, then how is it that you've come so far?" Darkness asked.

"Shut up," Sonic growled angrier.

Sonic was beginning to be surrounded by dark blue aura as his fists clenched tightly and his teeth gritted hard. The others were stepping back scared.

 _"_ _Oh, no,"_ Shadow thought, _"This is not good."_

 _"_ _What's happening to him?"_ Rainbow thought worried.

Darkness then decided to taunt Sonic, "Oh, I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said…" Sonic growled.

Sonic suddenly swung his fists up and then threw them out as he yelled at Darkness so loudly, **_"SHUT UUUUUPPPPPP!"_**

Sonic exploded in utter rage anger as his aura grew and spread out and his color began to change. Everyone covered themselves from the burst of energy. When it finally stopped, everyone looked and saw something that made them scared.

Sonic turned into his Dark Sonic form. His hair turned dark admiral blue and pointed upward, his clothes turned dark blue and black, and his skin turned from peach colored to dark cloud grey.

Rainbow spoke terrified, "S-Sonic? Is that you?"

Sonic didn't say anything. He just slowly turned his head around and Rainbow gasped in fear when she saw Sonic's eyes. His irises and pupils had disappeared, and now, he had pure white glowing eyes.

Shadow held his arm in front of Rainbow, "Stay back, Rainbow. He's not him anymore. Not at this rage."

Sonic slowly turned his face back to Darkness with a growl. However, Darkness only chuckled, "There you go, Sonic. Use your rage, your anger."

"It may be true that killing you won't change what happened," Sonic said in a dark evil voice, "But I don't care."

"Then come and get some," Darkness said getting in a fighting stance.

Dark Sonic yelled in rage as he charged at Darkness with his fist raised in the air. He swung it at Darkness's face and managed to land the blow. Darkness was knocked into the wall. Darkness growled and threw a red energy orb at Dark Sonic, but Dark Sonic managed to grab it with his hands and made it disappear.

Darkness charged at Dark Sonic, but Dark Sonic vanished before Darkness reached him. Dark Sonic appeared right behind Darkness and gave him a roundhouse kick to the head. Darkness then quickly turned around and thrust his fist at Dark Sonic's stomach hard. Dark Sonic stepped back gasping in pain.

Dark Sonic then slowly raised his head at Darkness, and then he dashed right at Darkness and raised his fist behind him with dark blue energy surrounding it. He swung his fist at Darkness's face, but as a result, Darkness caught it. Sonic's eyes widen.

"Surprised?" Darkness asked.

Darkness suddenly grabbed Sonic really hard by the neck. Sonic choked, "AGH! LET GO!"

Darkness's eyes began to glow bright as he slowly opened his mouth. Sonic began to yell in pain as his aura began to go into Darkness's mouth. He was absorbing Sonic's Dark powers. Sonic's color began to change back to normal and his irises and pupils were visible again.

Darkness growled in delight as he dropped Sonic on the floor. Sonic struggled to stand up. He looked at Darkness in anger, "Darn you, demon."

"Thank you for giving me your dark powers, Sonic," Darkness said, "I really need to give my energy a boost. However, I only find you dark form as a light snack. What can really give me full power… are the Chaos Emeralds."

Darkness lowered himself towards Sonic as he said, "I will give you thirty minutes to decide. If you give me the Emeralds, I'll spare your friends. If you choose to keep them, then… you're all dead."

Darkness was surrounded by his energy and he disappeared. Everyone sighed in relief, while the Mobians and the Rainbooms ran over to Sonic.

Rainbow helped Sonic up, "Sonic, what were you thinking?"

"I'm so sorry," Sonic said, "I couldn't control myself."

"It's not your fault," Tails said, "You couldn't stop yourself. Come on, let's get you out of here."

The Mobains and the girls walked out of the gym and went outside to get some air. Later, they were outside the front of the school. It took a little while until Sonic was better.

Sonic spoke, "All right, so what's going on?"

"So far, all we know is that they're setting up a stage somewhere outside for the finals," Applejack said.

"And the only bands that are left are the Rainbooms and the Dazzlings," Rarity said.

"Oh, man, something tells me that we just might see it become a real battle of the bands soon," Manic said.

"Remember," Twilight said, "We have to make sure that the counter-spell is right."

"You got it, Twilight," Rainbow said.

Meanwhile, Darkness, the Sirens, Fluttershout, Twivine, Scourge, and Vezon were in a dark room discussing something.

"So, the Rainbooms are coming into the finals?" Darkness asked.

"Yes," Adagio said, "It would seem that they just don't give up."

"Hmm," Vezon said, "I believe that I have an idea."

"And what is that?" Darkness asked.

Vezon whispered into Darkness and Adagio's ears about his plan. They smiled evilly. "Oh, I love that plan."

Out in one of the halls, Trixie was walking furious. Apparently, her band lost, "How could the Great and Powerful Trixie lose? Blast those girls. If they weren't standing in the day, I would've had the greatest band in the school and even have Sonic and his friends at my side."

"Aw, you really wish to famous, do you?" a voice asked behind Trixie.

Trixie turned around and saw the Sirens and Darkness. Trixie yelped in fear when she saw Darkness, "AH! Please don't hurt me!"

"Remain calm, Trixie," Darkness said, "I don't want to hurt you. I'm here to ask you for a favor."

"W-what are you talking about?" Trixie asked.

Adagio stepped up, "We can get you back into the game so you can go to the finals."

Trixie thought about this for a moment, then asked, "What do want me to do so I can get back in?"

"That is simple," Darkness said.

Darkness came towards Trixie and whispered into her ear about what he wanted her to do. This made Trixie smirk sinisterly, "You have my word."

Back to the Mobians and the girls, the girls were moving different band equipment around. While they were looking for their instruments, Sonic and his friends were sitting on the top keeping an eye out for trouble.

Rainbow spoke through a microphone, "Check, 1,2. Testing, testing." She tapped it a few times to test. Sunset noticed this and turned up the sound. But she didn't realize that she accidently made the volume too high.

Rainbow spoke again, "Testing."

The sound was so really loud; it caused a really loud feedback. It hurt everyone's ears. Sonic lost balance and feel off, "WHOA!"

Sonic was about to hit the stage until he was caught by Silver's psychic powers. The other Mobians came off of the stage. Sunset quickly lowered the sound and gave an apologetic smile.

"Try to be careful, Sunset," Shadow said.

"Sorry," Sunset said.

Fluttershy suddenly became alerted and said, "Did anyone hear that?"

"Hear what?" Applejack asked.

"I didn't hear anything," Knuckles said.

"It sounds like… knocking," Fluttershy said as she tried to listen harder, and then heard it again, "There it is again."

"Who's there?" Pinkie asked.

"Boo," a familiar demonic voice said.

This made everyone jump in shock. Pinkie just looked confused and asked, "Boo who?"

"Is it obvious, pink hair?" the voice said.

The Mobians and the girls turned and saw Darkness stepping out from behind one of the curtains.

"Oh, I get it," Pinkie said, "Boo-who."

"For the last time, Darkness," Sonic growled, "What. Do. You. WANT!?"

Darkness chuckled, "Nothing, I'm just checking in on how you're all doing preparing for the finals."

"Where are Strike and Specter?" Silver asked.

"Oh, they are even more closer than you can guess," Darkness said, "I'll tell you exactly where they are, in exchange for one thing; the Chaos Emeralds."

"No," Shadow said.

"I'm not playing games," Darkness said, "Hand them over to me, and I'll show you where Strike and Specter are."

"Over our dead bodies!" Sonic yelled.

"I was hoping that you would say something like that," Darkness said, "Oh, and by the way, I'd watch my back and cover my ears if I were you."

"Huh?" the Mobains asked.

The girls were suddenly all grabbed by Scourge and Vezon. The Mobians turned right around and Fluttershout appeared and used her sonic wail on them. They all yelled in utter pain from the intense volume. When Fluttershout stopped, the Mobians all fell onto their knees. Twivine then used her plants to take their hands and feet and hold them in the air.

Darkness slowly flew up to Sonic, "I honestly thought you were smarter than that."

Sonic growled, "You monster."

"Monster?" Darkness chuckled, before he said, "I'm not a monster… I am GOD!"

Darkness's eyes glowed and had his mouth wide open as the Mobians began to glow brightly and yell in pain. Energy from inside was transferring into Darkness's mouth and he absorbed it. When he finished, Twivine allowed her plants to release the Mobains and let them drop on the stage. They were all unconscious. Vezon and Scourge let the girls go and they ran to the Mobians.

"Sonic!" Rainbow yelled.

"Tails!" Fluttershy yelled.

"Knuckles!" Applejack yelled.

"Manic!" Pinkie yelled.

"Silver!" Rarity yelled.

"Shadow!" Sunset yelled.

"What did you do to them!?" Twilight yelled at Darkness.

"Don't worry, Princess," Darkness said, "I simply drained their powers, but they'll be fine. Now, where are my Emeralds?"

The girls all stared at Darkness angrily as Fluttershy said, "You'll never find them."

"Hmph," Darkness said, "No matter. Oh, Trixie."

The girls looked and saw Trixie smirking. "Trixie?!"

"Sorry, girls," Trixie said, "I'm afraid that I, the Great and Powerful Trixie must go to the finals."

Trixie pulled a lever beside her, and a trap door opened right underneath the Mobians and the girls, which caused them to fall in. But Trixie and the villains didn't see Spike was playing with a rope bone. When he saw what happened, he went wide-eyed in shock.

The Mobains were all unconscious, but the girls were okay while Rainbow was dizzy and Pinkie had her head stuck in a drum.

Trixie, Darkness, and the villains all chuckled evilly while Spike quickly snuck away. Darkness looked down at the girls as the door began to close, "Hope you enjoy your time in here, because it won't last very long. But don't worry, I'm not gonna kill your boyfriends. I will leave them for Adagio and her sisters to play with. Goodbye."

The door was shut. All the girls sighed. But then they heard two voices, "Girls, is that you?"

The girls looked and saw Strike and Specter were already trapped inside the stage.

"Strike! Specter! You're okay!" the girls all said.

"Heh, you all sound like our friends back on our world," Specter said.

Rainbow then just looked at them, "Um, aren't you going to use your powers to get us out of here?"

Strike sighed, "We can't."

Strike and Specter showed the girls the dampener on their arms. "Darkness put these on our arms," Specter said.

"These things are dampeners," Strike said, "With these stuck on us, we have no chance to use our powers."

Everyone sighed in defeat. They all felt there was no hope.

Back outside the stage, Trixie had left while the villains and Sirens were together. "Well done," Darkness said, "Even without the Chaos Emeralds, nothing will stand in our way now."

"My lord," Vezon said, "May I go get some time off?"

"Yes," Darkness said, "Now that you are free."

Vezon chuckled evilly as he ran off with speed that was just like Strike's. His blur was bright crimson red energy and lightning with blackness inside.

"It was all a piece of cake," Scourge said.

"Cake? What cake?" Sonata asked, "I don't see any cake anywhere."

The villains all sighed in annoyance while Adagio face palmed and Aria said, "Ugh, go back to sleep, Sonata."


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night, due to the very fact that the Rainbooms were mysteriously not showing up, Trixie and her band were given another shot. They were going against the Dazzlings. While Trixie was performing, the Sonic Heroes, the Rainbooms, and Strike and Specter were still under the stage. The singing and the music from above outside was sounding muffled.

The Mobians were still unconscious from Darkness weakening them. Strike and Specter couldn't use their powers to get out, thanks to Darkness who put the dampener devices on their arms, which they somehow couldn't remove. And the Rainbooms were all sitting around bored. Rainbow, however, just slammed herself against the door trying to open it, but it wasn't working. She groaned as she rubbed her arm.

"Give it up, Rainbow Dash," Applejack said, "You've been trying at this for hours. It's not going to open."

Rainbow rubbed her arm and took a seat next to her sleeping boyfriend. She placed her hand on Sonic's, hoping he would soon wake up.

Twilight stood up and said with doubt in her voice, "Maybe it doesn't even matter that we're trapped down here. I don't think the counter-spell would've worked anyway."

"Course it would've worked, Twilight," Applejack said, placing her hand on Twilight's shoulder, before turning her attention to Rainbow, "Assuming a certain band member didn't try to hog the spotlight the entire time we were trying to play it! For her boyfriend!"

"Hey, if you want to tell Twilight she's getting a little too caught up trying to be the new leader of this band, you don't have to be all cryptic about it," Rainbow said, "Plus, she and Flash hadn't really been together, ya know."

It was kind of obvious that Rainbow wasn't getting to the point of this. Applejack stared at Rainbow angrily with a face while Twilight was saddened by her friend's words. She backed up while Rarity just cut in and said with her arms crossed, "She was talking about you, Rainbow Dash!"

"Me?" Rainbow yelled shockingly, "I'm just trying to make sure my band rocks as hard as it needs to."

" _OUR_ BAND!" Applejack and Rarity yelled at Rainbow loudly, making her give an angry face at them.

Sunset turned to Strike and Specter, "Do you guys have any ideas?"

"Without our powers, we can't hope to get out of here," Strike said.

"And we can't even count on getting help. There's some kind of barrier around this whole thing," Specter said, "Well, at least my tech isn't turned off."

"But why wasn't it working? I should know what to do. How could I not know what to do? How could I have failed like this?" Twilight asked herself before she buried herself in her knees.

Sunset looked at Twilight, and then turned to her friends and just watched in horror and worry as the Mane 5 was falling apart.

"It might've been _your_ idea to start a band, but it's not just _your_ band, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack yelled in Rainbow's face.

"I'm the one who writes all the songs!" Rainbow argued with Applejack.

Fluttershy spoke up, "I write songs. You just never let us play any of them!" she crossed her arms angrily.

"Oh, boy," Specter said as he and Strike stood up.

"I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear," Rarity said, "Even for our boyfriends."

"Again with the costumes!" Applejack yelled annoyed and irritated, "No one cares what we're wearing!"

" _I_ care, Applejack," Rarity crossed her arms, "So sorry if I enjoyed trying to make a creative contribution to the band!"

Pinkie popped up in front of the girls and yelled, "HEY! Anybody here remember fun!? I'll give you a hint; IT'S THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF BEING IN THE RAINBOOMS!"

Specter whispered to Strike, "How long do ya think this is gonna go on?"

Strike just shrugged his shoulders.

That was the very second everyone lost it. "I wish I'd never asked any of you to be in my band!" Rainbow yelled.

"I wish I never agreed to be in it!" Rarity yelled.

"Me neither!" Fluttershy and Applejack agreed.

Soon, the Mane 5 began to argue at each other all at once. They were too distracted at this, none of them knew or even noticed that they all began glowing and their magic was coming out of them and going up out of the stage. Only Sunset, Strike, and Specter saw this, but they didn't know what to do. They just looked at the girls, until Strike pointed at their magic going up through the ceiling of the stage.

Outside on the stage, Trixie had just finished performing her song with her band. Fireworks flew around the area and the crown cheered. The Dazzlings stood waiting for their turn while Darkness, Fluttershout, Twivine, and Scourge stood in the dark with his eyes glowing.

Trixie and her band walked by the Dazzlings as Trixie said cockily, "Try to top that!"

"Oh gosh! I don't know if we can!" Adagio said before she, her sisters, Darkness, and his servants all chuckled sinisterly.

The Sirens and Darkness then noticed the magic from the Mane 5 was coming from under the stage. They smiled evilly. "It's show time, girls," Darkness said.

The Sirens then walked to the front of the stage as strange music began to play. The crowd's attention was caught as the Sirens began to sing and absorb the magic.

Back under the stage, Sunset, Strike, and Specter had finally figured out what was happening. Thinking quickly, Sunset called out at the girls who were still arguing, "Stop! You have to stop!"

Everyone's attention was caught. "This is what they've been after all along!" Strike said.

"Don't you realize what you're doing?" Specter asked.

"They're feeding off of the magic inside you!" Sunset said.

"How can they be using our magic?" Applejack asked, "It's the Magic of Friendship."

Sunset looked at Twilight who looked at her, and then Sunset turned back to her friends and explained, "Ever since you've started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything because I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I was so new to this whole Friendship thing. I still have a lot to learn, but I do know that if you don't even work out the smallest problems right at the start, the Magic of Friendship can be turned into something else."

Twilight thought about this, and then stood up and said, "I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't even realize it. I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers, and all I've done since I got here is let you down. Even your boyfriends."

Sunset put her hand on Twilight's shoulder, "I don't think anyone is supposed to have _all_ the answers, but you can count on your friends to help you find them."

The others smiled at this. "Well said, Sunset," a familiar voice said.

The girls, Strike, and Specter saw Sonic slowly standing up on his feet. "Sonic!" Rainbow said as she came to her boyfriend and hugged him along with a kiss.

"Yeah, we couldn't have said it better ourselves," Tails said as he and the other Mobians stood up.

The other Mobains' girlfriends each came to them with a hug and kiss. "How are you all feeling?" Twilight asked them.

"A lot better," Knuckles said, "We just needed to recover."

"Do you think you can do this?" Twilight asked, "I mean, didn't Darkness absorb your powers?"

"Not really," Sonic said, "It's my magic. Even _I_ still have magic from the Fall Formal. Somehow, it protected me and my friends' powers from being taken."

Silver turned to Strike and Specter and used his physic powers to get the dampeners off of their arms. "Thanks, Silver," Strike said.

"If we are to beat the Sirens and Darkness, we all need to work together," Sonic said.

"Come on!" Twilight said, "We need to get out of here!"

Everyone ran into the door and tried to get it open, but then ended up falling over. Then there was the sound of a knock from outside the door, and then it opened revealing Spike.

"Spike!" Twilight said as she picked Spike up and cuddled him.

"Sorry for taking so long," Spike said, "I had to find somebody who wasn't under the Siren's spell to help me get you out."

Appearing out the side of the door was Vinyl Scratch.

"Why isn't she under their spell?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Never takes off her headphones," Spike answered.

Vinyl gave the group a thumbs-up with a smile.

"Come on, y'all!" Applejack said, "Time to prove we've still got the Magic of Friendship inside us!"

"And there's only one way to do it," Twilight said.

"We're getting the band back together?" Rarity asked.

"We're getting _our_ band back together," Rainbow corrected her.

"Wee!" Pinkie said.

"Don't forget about us," Sonic said, "After all, two bands together are batter than one, right?"

"Which version of the counter-spell are we going to play?" Rarity asked.

"I don't think it matters what song we play," Twilight said.

"As long as we play it together. As friends," Sonic said.

"I know just the song," Rainbow said.

That made the others feel a little worried, but that was then put aside when Rainbow said, "Fluttershy's written a really great one."

Fluttershy gave Rainbow the biggest smile she could ever give.

"We're about to save the world here," Applejack said, "Personally, I think we should do it in style. Rarity?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Rarity said as she pulled a rack of clothing out of nowhere.

"Wait, Vinyl also helped me bring something you're gonna need," Spike said.

Vinyl took out some kind of crate and opened it. Inside was the seven Chaos Emeralds. The heroes and girls smiled.

"Glad you still had them," Shadow said, "I used my power to put a protection ability over this box so Darkness wouldn't sense them."

"Good thinking, Shadow," Sunset said.

"What about you guys?" Sonic asked Strike and Specter.

Strike and Specter were quiet for a moment, until Strike said, "Specter and I will hold Darkness and his servants off while the rest of you all stop the Sirens."

Strike then began to spin in circles with his speed. Blue electricity crackled around him as he kept spinning. When he stopped, he was now wearing his suit that he showed back in his secret hideout.

Specter was surrounded by red energy for a moment, and then he was revealed wearing a pure white suit with his mask and hood on his head, and a sword holster on his back with his sword in it.

"We're gonna need you to at least catch everyone's attention for enough time to fight," Specter said, "When they're distracted, we'll take Darkness to another place to fight him."

Sonic nodded, "Good luck."

Strike and Specter nodded back as Strike pulled his mask on. Now only his mouth, nose, and eyes were visible.

"You too," Strike said.

Back on the stage, the Dazzlings singing got stronger and stronger.

 *** Welcome to the show ***

 _Adagio: Welcome to the show_

 _Sonata and Aria: Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah_

 _Adagio: We're here to let you know_

 _Sonata and Aria: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _Adagio: Our time is now_

 _Sonata and Aria: Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah_

 _Adagio: Our time is running out_

 _Sonata and Aria: Ah, ah, ah_

Up on the top of a hill close behind the crowd, each of the girls had gathered in their new clothing. Twilight was wearing a sapphire blue sleeveless shirt with a gold yellow star on the chest, a magenta purple skirt with gold yellow stars, two-colored tight-fitting pants; gold yellow on the right leg and sapphire blue on the left leg, and hot pink slippers.

Fluttershy was wearing a magenta purple sleeveless shirt with a chartreuse green butterfly on the front, a chartreuse green and black striped skirt with many magenta purple butterflies, two-colored tight-fitting pants; violet purple on the right leg and ballet slipper pink on the left leg, and bright chartreuse slippers.

Applejack was wearing a short sleeve parakeet green cowgirl shirt with a bit of strawberry pink detail, a new strawberry pink cowboy hat, a canary yellow skirt with strawberry pink apples and a bit of Aegean blue on the bottom, a syrup brown belt with an Aegean blue buckle around her waist, two-colored tight-fitting pants; parakeet green on the right leg and strawberry pink on the left leg, and gold yellow cowgirl boots.

Pinkie was wearing a magenta pink shirt with an Aegean blue heart on the chest, a sky blue skirt with magenta pink, Aegean blue, and gold yellow balloons, her original bracelets, two-colored tight-fitting pants; magenta purple on the right leg and violet purple on the left leg, and cerulean blue slippers.

Rarity was wearing a magenta pink outfit with a diamond cerulean blue star on the right side of her chest, cerulean blue diamonds and eggplant purple music notes on the skirt, two-colored tight-fitting pants; cerulean blue on the right leg and fuscia pink on the left leg, and taffy pink slippers with cerulean blue diamonds.

Rainbow was wearing a cerulean blue sleeveless shirt with a gold yellow lightning bolt going over the left shoulder, a black skirt with cerulean blue, parakeet green, crimson red, and gold yellow lightning bolts, two-colored tight-fitting pants; gold yellow on the right leg and bright emerald green on the left leg, and cerulean blue shoes with yellow lightning detail.

Sonic had a microphone earpiece on his right ear. He was now wearing an Aegean blue short sleeve hoodie with scarlet red strips. Under the hoodie was a new canary yellow and pure white striped T-shirt. His lower half contained stone blue jeans, and new bright and shiny gold parkour shoes. He still had his same extreme gears on his hands, and he also had his guitar in his hands.

Tails was now wearing an unzipped bright gold leather jacket over a merigold orange shirt, bronze jeans, and new sky blue shoes. In front of him was his electric piano.

Knuckles was now wearing a crimson red leather jacket over a sea-foam green shirt, denim blue jeans, and new merigold shoes. In his hands was his classic guitar.

Shadow was now wearing a black leather jacket with bright silver spikes on the shoulders, a crimson red shirt, charcoal grey jeans, and new currant red shoes with his inhibitor rings on. He still had his gloves and inhibitor rings on his hands and wrists, now a microphone earpiece on his left ear, and he had a bright red guitar with a black lightning bolt on the body.

Silver was wearing a bright silver jacket, a cloud grey shirt, black jeans, and new sky blue and gold yellow shoes. He still had his same gloves and rings on his hands and wrists, and in front of him was his drum set.

Manic was wearing a shamrock green sleeveless hoodie, a pistachio green T-shirt, cobalt blue jeans, and new scarlet red and white striped shoes. He still had his gloves on his hands, his earrings, and in front of him was his drum set from his medallion.

The Mobians and girls felt confident at first, but that had quickly changed to worry.

"How are we supposed to play over them from up here?" Rainbow asked.

Suddenly, the all heard the sound of a horn. They turned to see Vinyl driving up to them in a car. She pulled out a remote, pressed a button, and the car transformed into a cool looking portable DJ station. The wheels and tires turned into speakers, on the top back were some LED colorful lights with other speakers, the front turned into a large looking volume monitor with rainbow lights, on the sides were strange purple energy transferors and sound monitors, and Vinyl had the controls on her control panel.

"Whoa!" the Rainbooms said amazed when they saw it.

"That'll do the trick," Sonic said.

Everyone nodded. Then Sonic could someone's voice talking to him through his earpiece, "Sonic, Specter and I are in position. Can you see us?"

Sonic looked out and saw Strike and Specter peeking out from behind the left side of the stage waiting for the right moment. "I see you guys. We're ready."

"Let's do this," Specter said.

"And we need to do it fast," Knuckles said, "Look!"

Sonic, his friends, and the girls all looked out to the Sirens. Soon, the Sirens began sending a wave of red energy out through the area, and then onto the crowd. As they continued singing, everyone in the crowd was put into a hypnotic state.

 _Dazzlings: Feel the wave of sound_

 _As it crashes down_

 _You can't turn away_

 _We'll make you want to stay (Stay)_

The Sirens were then surrounded by red energy as they began to float in the air. Their ears changed into pony ears, they grew ponytails from their hair, and strange dragons wings on their backs. Darkness flew above them in the air. He began to use his new powers. Dark red energy surrounded his hands as three holes had opened in the sky. They were all portals to other worlds; Mobius, Equestria, and Strike and Specter's Earth.

 _Dazzlings: We will be adored_

 _Tell us that you need us_

 _We won't be ignored_

 _It's time for our reward_

 _Now you need us_

 _Come and heed us_

 _Nothing can stop us NOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!_

As the villains all felt they were winning, that was when the sounds of multiple drums were playing, and they could hear other people singing. They looked around until Aria pointed at the hill. They could see the Sonic Heroes and the Rainbooms playing and singing together. As they were singing, the crowd was coming back to their senses. They smiled at them.

 _Sonic Heroes and Rainbooms: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _I've got the music in me_

 _Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Twilight: Don't need to hear a crowd_

 _Cheering out my name_

 _Sonic: I didn't coming here seeking_

 _Infamy or fame_

 _Sonic Heroes and Rainbooms: The one and only thing_

 _That I am here to bring_

 _Is music, is the music,_

 _Is the music in my soul_

Now the Sonic Heroes and Rainbooms began to change and pony up. Their clothing became sparkly. They grew ponytails, ears, and Sonic, Tails, Manic, Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy grew wings on their backs. There was also one little change. Each of them all had one or two bright highlights in their hair. They were all now experiencing new rainbow power.

Sonic's hair had gold yellow and crimson red highlights. Tails' hair had white highlights. Knuckles' hair had tiger orange and emerald green highlights. Manic's hair had sky blue and lemon yellow highlights. Shadow's had gold yellow highlights. Silver's hair had cyan blue highlights. Applejack's hair had rose red highlights. Rarity's hair had fuscia pink and cerulean blue highlights. Fluttershy's hair had chartreuse green and violet purple highlights. Rainbow's hair remained the same rainbow color. Pinkie's hair had mauve purple and sky blue highlights, and Twilight's hair had arctic blue and fuscia pink highlights.

 _Sonic Heroes and Rainbooms: Gonna break out (OUT!)_

 _Set myself free, yeah_

 _Let it all go (GO!)_

 _Just let it be, yeah_

 _Find the music in your heart_

 _Let the music make you start_

 _To set yourself APART!_

While everyone was distracted, Strike quickly used his speed to grab Darkness and took him to a different area. Specter used his powers to follow them. The portals that Darkness opened had closed and disappeared.

Up on other hills from far away, Strike stopped and threw Darkness on the ground. Specter appeared right beside Strike.

Darkness growled, "You two."

"Sorry, we're not going to just stand around and watch," Strike said.

"We'd rather beat you up," Specter said, "And where are your buddies?"

Suddenly, Fluttershout, Twivine and Scourge appeared out of nowhere in front of Darkness.

"You wanna get to him? You gotta go through us," Scourge said.

Scourge, Fluttershout, and Twivine yelled as he charged at Strike and Specter. Strike and Specter got themselves prepared for what he had. Back at the Battle of the Bands, Adagio spoke out, "So the Sonic-Rainbooms want to turn this into a _real_ Battle of the Bands? Then let's battle."

 _Adagio: What we have in store (Sonata and Aria: Ah-ah)_

 _All we want and more (Ah-ah)_

 _We will break on through_

 _Now it's time to finish you!_

The crowd was then put back into the state as the Sirens' eyes all glowed completely red. Their gems glowed and released red energy into the air. In the sky appeared the Sirens in the forms of flying dragons with fish tails, their Equestrian forms. The whole sky had turned red and dark clouds appeared.

"Holy cow!" Tails said.

"I think we just got them annoyed!" Manic said.

The Sonic Heroes, the Rainbooms, Sunset and Spike were worried and scared. The Dragon Sirens flew at the Sonic-Rainbooms and went flying around them. They all felt afraid, but knew they had to be brave and fight.

"Get ready, everyone," Sonic said.

Sonic and Twilight looked up and saw the Dragon Sirens were then flying straight at them from up high. Vinyl quickly increased the volume. Pinkie, Silver, and Manic began to bang on their drums sets together. The Sonic-Rainbooms with their instruments began to work together as Vinyl's DJ station began firing rainbow sound blasts from the speakers while Sonic and Manic's instruments fired their lasers at the Dragon Sirens, making them scatter.

Rarity played her keytar and shot bright blue diamonds out of it. Silver used his psychic powers and combined them with Rarity's flying diamonds. They shot at Dragon Aria.

Fluttershy used her tambourine to fire purple energy butterflies at Dragon Sonata. Tails quickly used his arm cannon to quickly combine its firepower with Fluttershy's.

Twilight began to leave out a long high note and fired white sparks at Dragon Adagio. Sonic quickly used his guitar and fired to help Twilight. But Adagio, who growled having enough of this, she sang a higher note than Twilight and forced the attack back. Twilight and Sonic were getting pushed back. Twilight and Sonic growled.

"Come on!" Sonic yelled.

The Dragon Sirens began to sing a really high long-lasting note at the Sonic-Rainbooms. It was so loud and strong; they were pushed back and had fallen over. Twilight's microphone flew out of her hand. When it landed on the ground, it rolled over to Sunset's foot and Sunset picked it up. But Sunset was afraid; she still didn't feel like it was her place.

The Sirens smiled evilly as victory was close. The Sonic-Rainbooms struggled to stand up, but Sonic and Twilight turned their heads and saw Sunset holding Twilight's microphone.

"Sunset Shimmer!" Twilight said.

"We need you!" Sonic said.

Sunset was surprised, but she quickly gathered the strength of courage and got ready. She walked in front of the Sonic-Rainbooms, removed her jacket and let it go, letting it fly away in the wind. Vinyl pressed a button on her station and spun the left track. A drumbeat from the station began to play as Sunset sang.

 _Sunset: You're never gonna bring me down_

 _You're never gonna break this part of me_

 _My friends are here to bring me round_

 _Not singing just for popularity_

Sunset helped Twilight stand up and Sonic and Shadow were able to stand up and join them. The Sirens were now annoyed. Twilight and Sunset held the microphone together as Sonic and Shadow turned their earpieces on, and the four began to sing together as the rest of the band stood up.

 _Twilight and Sunset: We're here to let you know_

 _That we won't let it go_

 _Sonic-Rainbooms: Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow_

 _Sonic and Shadow: And you can try to fight_

 _But we have to the light of_

 _Sonic-Rainbooms: Friendship on our side!_

The Dragon Sirens began to charge at the Sonic-Rainbooms growling. Sonic, Shadow, Twilight and Sunset held their hands out in the air and released a loud and massive wave of rainbow energy out. It knocked the Dragon Sirens back and finally released the crowd from their spell.

 _Sonic-Rainbooms: Got the music in our hearts_

 _We're to blow this thing apart_

 _And together we will never_

 _Be afraid of the dark_

Sunset began to glow and float in the air. She gained pony ears and a ponytail.

 _Sonic-Rainbooms: Here to sing our song out loud_

 _Get you dancing with the crowd_

 _As the music of our Friendship survives_

 _Survives_

Each of the boys and girls all glowed their colors and began to float in the air. Colors of beams from each of them went into the clouds creating a massive ball of colorful energy. Sonic flew into it and then he was suddenly surrounded by rainbow aura as enormous blue energy wings appeared on his back. Everyone in the crowd was singing along with the Sonic-Rainbooms.

 _All (but the villains): Got the music in our hearts_

 _We're here to blow this thing apart_

 _And together we will never_

 _Be afraid of the dark_

 _Here to sing our song out loud_

 _Get you dancing with the crowd_

 _As the music of our Friendship_

 _Survives, survives_

 _SURVIVES!_

The Sirens looked up at the clouds and saw Sonic with massive blue energy wings on his back as his hair glowed rainbow and his eyes were glowing completely white. He held his hand out in the air as a rainbow energy orb charged up. Then Sonic swung his hand downward and fired a massive wave of rainbow energy at both forms of the Sirens. The Dragon Sirens were destroyed as the real Sirens' gems were cracking and then broke apart into pieces.

When the music had ended, the Sirens were on their knees. They quickly stood up and tried to sing, but they were off-key. Everyone just began booing them and throw food at them. They tried to run, but a blue blur had grabbed them, put them down and tied them up in ropes. The blur then stopped revealing Sonic.

"And that's a wrap," Sonic said.

Sunset picked up a piece of one of the gems, "Guess that explains why these were so special to them."

The rest of the Sonic-Rainbooms came over back in their normal forms. "Without those pendants and the magic that you brought here from Equestria, they're just three harmless teenage girls," Twilight said.

"Sonic-Rainbooms rule!" Flash's voice said as he came running to Twilight and hugged her, "That was amazing!"

Everyone giggled at this. Twilight and Flash looked at each other, and blushed as they slightly leaned back from each other. Trixie then popped up between them and said, "You may have vanquished the Dazzlings, but you will never have the amazing show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

Trixie threw her hand down and smoked went out with a 'poof'! The heroes and the girls coughed until the smoke cleared.

Pinkie peeked for a second, and then said, "She's GONE!"

That was until she and the others could hear footsteps and looked, "Oh wait. There she is."

Trixie was the top back of the stairs in the bleachers. She was climbing over, but then she lost balance and fell down to the ground, "Trixie's…okay!"

"She never learns," Sonic said.

Then the Sonic-Rainbooms then heard something they weren't expecting. They turned and saw Adagio chuckling evilly.

"What's so funny, Adagio?" Sonic asked, "You lost. It's over."

"You may have defeated us," Adagio smirked evilly, "But there's one thing that you have forgotten."

That was the very second everyone perked up. Then they all heard yelling coming from above. They looked and saw Strike and Specter coming and landing on the stage. Their suits were damaged as they had bruises. Darkness, Fluttershout, Twivine, and Scourge appeared. Everyone gasped when they saw them.

Darkness turned his head to the Sirens with disappointment on his face, "You've failed."

The Sirens looked at Darkness terrified. Darkness held his hand out at them and shot red energy surrounded Aria and Sonata and it held them up in the air. Darkness then rushed and grabbed Adagio by the neck and began to chock her. Everyone gasped at this.

"AGH! What are you doing!?" Adagio chocked, "Let- **GASP!** Let me go! Please!"

"Did you honestly believe that I would want to rule with a pathetic weakling like you?" Darkness asked.

"Please…" Adagio whimpered, "Don't kill me."

Darkness stared at Adagio as his eyes glowed. Adagio whimpered in fear. Darkness smirked, "Don't worry, killing you isn't on my list… yet. You served your purpose."

Darkness threw Adagio and her sisters away. They screamed as they flew out of sight.

"Why would you spare her?" Sonic asked.

"While you're all on my list, it's pointless to me," Darkness answered, "And guess what, I knew she and her pathetic sisters would fail. I just had to see it for myself. And now that Adagio Dazzle and her lousy singing sisters are gone and out of my way, the multiverse shall belong to me. But first…"

Darkness was then surrounded by yellow energy and then his looks changed. His hair turned dark gold yellow and pointed upward, the blue on his clothing turned dark yellow, and black lightning crackled around him. He turned Super. Everyone gasped in fear.

"Want to die, or live and kneel before me?" Darkness asked.

Darkness could then see that the Mobians, the Rainbooms, Strike, and Specter were all growling and clenching their fists angrily.

"Don't you dare think that we're just going to die without a fight," Sonic growled.

Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, and Fluttershy were surrounded by auras in the colors of their Chaos Emeralds. They transformed into the Chaos Ranger forms.

But Darkness was calm and looked at Strike, "Tell me, Strike. Is this truly what you want to do?"

"You're still trying to convince me in joining you?" Strike asked.

"Inside both of us, we really are just the same person," Darkness said.

Strike scoffed, "Yeah. You keep on saying that, but that isn't gonna make it true."

"You'll see, we are," Darkness said, "The similarity; we both want to gain more power, the same want and the same reason to be faster. But, what of the difference, you may ask? You think that your anger is dirty somehow."

Everyone began to stare at Strike about this as Darkness continued, "You simply want to be seen as pure, the hero. Doesn't it just get exhausting? Does it not get exhausting, Strike?! Before I came to be back on Mobius, it was just exhausting being nice, believe me."

"I'm not pretending," Strike said.

"Hmm," Darkness said, "Then perhaps he would like to talk to you."

"Who's 'he'?" Strike asked.

"Me," another male voice said.

Stepping out from behind the curtains was Strike's dark look-a-like, Vezon.

"Oh, great, it's you," Sonic said.

"Indeed," Vezon said.

"What do you want, Vezon?" Strike asked.

"Why do you ask when you already know the answer?" Vezon said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you're not going to kill anyone else," Strike said.

"Oh, you disappoint me," Vezon said, "You're really not like what you were from what happened that night."

"What?" the Mobians and Rainbooms said.

"He didn't tell you?" Vezon asked, "Hmph, fine then. I'll explain it myself. Allow me to give everyone here a simple story about him back on our world."

Everyone listened to Vezon as he went into his explanation, "You see, everyone, back on our world, about a year ago, an old enemy of Strike's named Rainbine, an evil cyborg speedster version of Rainbow Dash, killed his girlfriend and she died in his arms, his Sunset Shimmer. When that happened, he was filled with rage, anger, and thirst for killing Rainbine. His anger allowed him to reach power beyond anyone's imagination. I simply just gave him the push he needed, and I was able to get into his head, and make him do something he had never wished to do."

"And what is that?" Shadow asked.

"Simple, my friend," Vezon said, "He went and killed so many of the evil meta-humans and members of an evil group known as the Claw, even their leader, Master Claw."

Everyone gasped at this as Vezon continued, "He slaughtered every one of them, without giving any one of them even a single bit of mercy. And he simply didn't realize that he was making my spirit stronger and more powerful while it was still inside him and controlling his mind. And all I needed was for Darkness to get me out."

"But why did you choose me!?" Strike asked, "You could've chosen someone else other than me!"

"Wrong," Vezon said, "Both types of the Speed Force had to choose only one person, someone who we could see having a future of being the greatest being who has ever lived, who can be a god… the Speed Force God. You. And guess what, now that you have this power, you are immortal."

Everyone was shocked. No one could believe this; Strike who was only a teenager, was immortal and destined to be a god.

"And how about I tell you a little secret, Strike?" Vezon asked, "You're not like any other human who has ever lived."

"What do you mean?" Strike asked.

"This is something that your father should have told you a long time ago," Vezon said, "The very night you were put into your coma when you got your powers, that was not the only gift you earned.

"What are you saying?" Sunset asked.

"I am saying that Strike was also given blood from every other parallel world in the multiverse," Vezon answered, "Including Mobius, Equestria… and this world. And that makes you… the son of the multiverse."

Everyone gasped. "How can this be!?" Strike asked shocked, "How could you know all this?"

"That is indeed a true shock, even for me, believe me," Vezon said, "But I had been banished in the Negative Speed Force for so long, and eventually, I became the Negative Speed Force itself, and I had been watching over you ever since you were born. And we have one other reason on why you should join us."

"And what is it?" Strike asked.

"You are immortal and becoming a god, but you have not fully unlocked your powers. You can accomplish great things. And if we work together…"

Darkness finished for Vezon, "We can bring your girlfriend back. And there is still one other single thing, your DNA can be the one thing that can be a cure to all sicknesses."

"Like what?" Strike asked.

"Every single one," Darkness said, "And it will also allow people to live longer than they ever have before, for more than a century."

Strike was thinking hard about this. He almost felt and believed that this could be something he could truly accomplish.

The others were worried. _"Come on, Strike, don't do it,"_ Sonic thought.

Strike was quiet for a moment, until he slowly turned his head back to the villains and said, "Never."

Vezon showed a little bit of surprise on his face, "Are you saying you don't want to see your girlfriend again?"

"I choose to move on," Strike said cracking his knuckles.

Sonic and his friends smiled, "We knew you wouldn't fall for them."

"Then," Darkness said, "this discussion is over. So, you all really want to fight, do you?"

"We will do whatever we can to stop you," Sonic said.

"Really have a death wish, do you all? No matter," Darkness said, "If you wanted to die… all you simply had to do WAS ASK!"

Giant dark red energy orbs surrounded Darkness's hands and he fired an enormous wave of energy at the heroes. Everyone gasped and was worried that they were gone.


	12. Chapter 12

The smoke didn't clear yet, and no one could tell what was going on inside. Darkness chuckled evilly in victory, until he and everyone could hear some strange random music from inside. When the smoke finally cleared, the heroes didn't have a scratch, but Sonic was flashing in rainbow colors with bright sparkles.

When the flashing faded away, Sonic looked at Darkness with a smirk on his face. Darkness, Scourge, Twivine, and Fluttershout all had their jaws drop widely in shock.

"We really need to thank Mario for giving us his items," Knuckles said.

"Well, that didn't hurt," Sonic taunted Darkness, "Is that all you got?"

"RRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Darkness growled in dark anger, "Curse you!"

Darkness held his hands up and began to form another dark red energy orb, but then something had hit him. He was knocked off of the stage. Everyone gasped.

Darkness growled, "Who did that?!"

Darkness then looked up in the sky and saw something coming down and landing on the stage in front of the heroes. Everyone was surprised when they saw what it was.

The object was a young boy. He had peach yellow skin, sky blue hair with crimson red highlights, and his eyes were in a mixture of magenta pink at the bottom and emerald green at the top. He was wearing an unzipped cerulean blue short sleeve workout/running jacket with a hood, shadow grey on the shoulders and going down the side of the arms, merigold streaks across the chest, a zip-up pocket at the bottom on each side, and a warm collar around his neck. Under the jacket was a cheery red T-shirt with the symbol of a sapphire blue emerald with a magenta blur behind it. His lower half contained cobalt blue sweat pants with gold yellow streaks, and cerulean blue and marigold orange parkour/sports shoes with emerald green and crimson red streaked laces. For accessories, he had gold yellow fingerless gloves, and emerald green, magenta pink, and sky blue striped wristband on each wrist.

"Who are you?" Fluttershout asked.

The boy slowly raised his head to look at Fluttershout, "My name is Tempest," he said, "and I'm here to stop you."

Darkness growled as held his hand up and his claws sharpened, "Whoever you are, I'll cut you down for that, outsider!"

Darkness charged at the Tempest, but he wasn't afraid. The heroes just stood and watched. Darkness stopped right in front of Tempest and tried to slash his claws at him, but Tempest raised his arm and blocked the attack. He then gave a hard punch to Darkness's face, knocking him back.

Fluttershout growled, "I'll break your eardrums!"

Fluttershout began to inhale deeply, preparing to use her sonic wail. "I don't think so," Tempest said.

Tempest out his right hand behind his back, and then threw it forward throwing cyan-blue crystals shurikens at Fluttershout, knocking her off of the stage. Wait, he just threw some of Rainbow's crystal shurikens?

"What the?" Sonic said.

"He has my Chaos powers!" Rainbow said.

Twivine held her hands out and large plants grew out of the ground. She forced them to charge at Tempest, but Tempest then jumped into the air and used Sonic's spin dash attack to cut them into pieces and attack Twivine.

 _"_ _No way! He has my powers too?"_ Sonic thought.

Everyone was having the very same question in thought; who was this kid? Scourge jumped in the air and tried to drop kick Tempest, but Tempest saw him. He quickly put his hand behind him and threw it forward throwing a blue energy wave at Scourge while yelling, "Sonic Wind!"

The energy wave managed to hit Scourge. He was knocked into the wall of the stage and landed on the wood. Tempest then turned to Vezon. Vezon charged at Tempest with his speed and tried to give him a strong punch in face, but somehow, Tempest caught it at the last second.

Everyone's jaws had dropped. Vezon was shocked, "How did you-?!"

"Some nice speed I have to admit," Tempest said, "But I have some of my own."

Tempest then had blue electricity crackling around his body, causing Vezon _and_ Strike to be shocked.

"WHAT!?" Vezon yelled, "How do you have Strike's powers!? How did you get them?!"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Tempest said.

Tempest then began to run in circles around Vezon at high intense speeds, just like Strike. Really strange thing was, he had the very exact same blur as Strike and it was the very same color. Tempest then instantly kicked Vezon hard in the stomach and knocked him off of the stage like the others.

The heroes walked over to Tempest, "Kid, how do you have our powers?" Sonic asked.

Tempest turned to the Mobians and Rainbooms and said, "I can't tell you, or it'll alter the timeline too much."

"The timeline?" Twilight said.

"Wait," Sonic spoke out, before he said, "Rainbow, look at his eyes."

Sonic and Rainbow took a long, careful look at Tempest's eyes. Not only were they both two different colors and they matched, but the emerald green was just like Sonic's and the magenta pink was just like Rainbow's. They both suddenly gasped.

"Y-you're… o-our…" Rainbow stammered.

Tempest sighed, "Yes, mother."

As soon as everyone heard Tempest say that one six-lettered word in front of them all, their jaws dropped in utter shock.

"Are you saying that you are really from the future and you're my… my son?" Sonic asked.

"You got it, father," Tempest said.

Everyone was suddenly twice as shocked. Sonic and Rainbow Dash _were_ Tempest's future parents. This was crazy! How many more shocking surprises could there possibly be more than this? Nothing. Absolutely nothing!

"Okay, we need to focus, guys!" Manic said, "Look!"

The heroes looked and saw the villains were getting up angry. Twilight thought quickly and said, "Shadow, you need to give me the purple Emerald."

"Wait, you mean you want to do this?" Shadow asked.

"You're going to need my help if we're gonna stop them together," Twilight said.

Shadow thought about this, and then took out the purple Emerald and handed it to Twilight.

"No, you don't!" Darkness yelled.

Darkness threw a massive dark red energy orb at the group, but Twilight was surrounded by purple energy, and then she held her hand out and the orb disappeared. And now, Twilight was revealed wearing a Chaos Ranger suit of her own.

Twilight was wearing a violet purple skintight suit while her hands, head, and hair were still visible. She had violet purple crystal armor on her chest with crystal shoulder, elbow, and kneepads. She had violet purple crystal boots that were in the look of her original boots. Her hair was in the form of a crystal. In her right hand was a violet purple crystal staff, and in her left hand was her Chaos Morpher. She also had a violet purple crystal belt around her waist with a violet purple crystal sword holster with a saber in it on the side.

Twilight held out her staff and fired a massive wave of purple energy at Darkness knocking him at the other villains and launching them off.

Twilight turned to the others, "Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine," Silver said, "But they're angry."

The villains all growled angrier, now wanting to kill the heroes.

"Shadow!" Tempest yelled, "Get us to an area where we leave everyone else safe! NOW!"

"Got it!" Shadow took out the red Emerald and used it, "Chaos Control!"

The heroes and villains were all teleported away from Canterlot High. Somewhere in an enormous field, they all appeared there. The Mobians were somehow in their original clothes again.

"Bah! We don't need to worry about those people," Darkness said, "Once you're all dead, they're next! KILL THEM!"

Vezon, Fluttershout, Twivine, and Scourge all charged at the heroes. The heroes each got in a fighting stance. Sunset thought quickly, and then said, "Shadow."

Shadow turned to Sunset as she said, "Let me help you."

Shadow held the red Emerald as he asked, "You want to fight them?"

"I want to do something good; save the world," Sunset said, "We need to defeat Darkness together."

Shadow looked at Sunset in her eyes, "Are you sure? Because if you do this, there is no going back."

"Shadow…" Sunset said, "…I have to try."

Sunset leaned forward and kissed Shadow on his lips and he returned it. Shadow then gave his girlfriend the red Emerald. Sunset was surrounded by red energy, and then she was revealed with own her Chaos Ranger form. She was a crimson red skintight suit while her hands, head, and hair were still visible. She had tiger orange crystal armor on her chest along with crystal shoulder, elbow, and kneepads. Her hair was in the form of a crystal. She had tiger orange crystal boots that were in the same look of her original boots, and in her right hand was a tiger orange crystal sword, and in her left hand was her Chaos Morpher. She also had a tiger orange crystal belt around her waist with a tiger orange sword holster with a saber in it on the side.

The seven Chaos Rangers aimed their Chaos Morphers at the villains and fired. Lasers from their colors shot and knocked the villains back, but Scourge and Vezon dodged them and charged at them.

Sunset and Twilight held their weapons in the air and made them touch. Then they lowered them and aimed at Scourge and Vezon. Vezon and Scourge stopped right in their tracks. Sunset and Twilight's weapons fired massive purple and red energy at Scourge and Vezon. They didn't have enough time to dodge this attack. They yelled in great pain from the energy blast.

Vezon was annoyed, "You're gonna regret that."

"We'll see," Twilight said.

Sonic then spoke, "Here's the plan. Shadow, Sunset, Knuckles Applejack, Manic, Pinkie, you take care of Twivine. Twilight, Tails, Fluttershy, Silver, Rarity, you handle Fluttershout. Rainbow, you get Scourge. Strike and Specter, you take care of Vezon. Tempest, you and I'll handle Darkness."

Everyone agreed. "You got it, father," Tempest said.

"Well, this should be truly entertaining," Darkness said, "Now… DESTROY THEM ALL!"

Twivine, Fluttershout, Vezon, and Scourge all charged at the heroes. Shadow, Sunset, Manic, and Pinkie charged at Twivine. Twilight, Tails, Fluttershy, Silver, and Rarity charged at Fluttershout. Rainbow charged at Scourge. Strike and Specter charged at Vezon.

Sonic and Tempest charged at Darkness who prepared to battle them. As they got closer, Sonic thought, _"I can't believe that I'm actually going to fight along side my future son."_

Darkness formed dark red energy in his hands and put them together to create a giant orb of power. He then threw it right at Sonic and Tempest. A massive explosion went out when the orb hit them.

"Heh," Darkness said, "Idiots."

He thought they were gone this time until, "NOW!"

Sonic and Tempest whooshed right out of the fire and smoke from the explosion and charged right at Darkness.

"WHAT!?" Darkness yelled.

Darkness received a punch in the face from both Sonic and Tempest. He was knocked back a few feet. When he looked, he saw what he didn't expect.

Both Sonic and Tempest were in super forms, and Sonic was back in his regular clothes. Sonic's clothing had turned bright gold-yellow and white, his hair turned gold and pointed upward with a few specks still pointing down in front and sides, his muscles looked like they grew stronger, and his eyes had changed from emerald green to blood ruby red. Bright yellow aura surrounded him while blue electricity crackled around his body.

Tempest's hair turned gold-yellow with bright pure white highlights and pointed upward with a few specs still down in front and the sides, his mixture of the colors in his eyes turned changed with bright caramel brown at the top and crimson red at the bottom, and his jacket and pants turned bright gold yellow while the shirt turned pure white. The symbol on his shirt now showed a green emerald with the blur turned to crimson red. Bright yellow aura surrounded him as blue electricity crackled.

Darkness chuckled, "Well, this should more fun than I thought."

"Ready, son?" Sonic asked.

"Ready, dad," Tempest said, "Let's do it to it!"

Both Sonic and Tempest got in a fighting stance. Darkness slowly rose into the air, and then began to charge at them.

Fluttershout was trying to use her sonic wail on Twilight, Tails, Fluttershy, Silver and Rarity, but they kept dodging her attack.

Rarity took out three of her arrows and fired them at Fluttershout, but Fluttershout used her wail to destroy them. Silver then appeared right behind her and gave her a strong punch with his powers. She was knocked forward, but she then used her wings to fly back at Silver and give him and punch to the face. Silver was knocked onto the ground.

Fluttershout placed her right foot hard on Silver's chest. She prepared to use her sonic wail, but then Tails' arm cannon blasted her away in time. Rarity helped Silver get up while Fluttershy charged at Fluttershout. She took out her Morpher and blasted her in the shoulder. She then quickly took out her hammer and tried to give her a hard whack in the head, but Fluttershout caught at the last second. She then used her wail to blow Fluttershy back.

Twilight flew at Fluttershout with her staff and Morpher. Fluttershout saw her coming. She used her wail at Twilight, but Twilight used her new powers to create a purple energy shield to protect her. She quickly used her Morpher and blasted Fluttershout. She then held out her staff, the top of it glowed brightly. Twilight then aimed her staff at Fluttershout and fired massive purple energy at her.

"Is that all you've got?" Fluttershout taunted Twilight.

Twilight didn't take that very nicely. She then instantly held her arms out with her staff and Morpher in her hands as her wings spread out fast and she yelled with an echo as she glowed bright purple, "HA!"

Twilight threw her staff at Fluttershout, and it hit her in the head. She yelled in pain from the impact. Twilight's staff then flew right back at her and she caught it. She then disappeared and then appeared right in front of her. She whacked her in the face two times with her staff. Then she used her staff to create a purple tornado of magic around them. Fluttershout was then being struck by purple lightning. Twilight then spun the barrel on her Morpher, aimed at Fluttershout, and yelled, "Magic Blast!"

Twilight's Morpher shot a giant purple laser at Fluttershout. She screamed in pain as she was knocked out of the tornado and landed on the ground. Then the tornado disappeared as Twilight said, "Never taunt a magician."

Fluttershout then used her sonic wail and pushed Twilight away. "I've had enough of this!"

Tails then used his cannon to spawn a Cape Feather. He squished it as it turned to a small bit of smoke. He then spun around so fast, and the yellow cape appeared wrapped around his neck. He flew into the air and charged at Fluttershout. Fluttershout tried to punch Tails, but Tails instantly came to a halt and then flew right around her and kicked her in the back, launching her away. He then flew straight at her, then past her, stopped, and gave her a hard elbow to her face.

Fluttershout groaned, "Oowww… that smarts. You're gonna pay for that."

Tails just smirked as he said, "Yeah, whatever."

Fluttershout was about to attack Tails, but then she was surrounded by cyan blue energy. Silver was keeping her from moving.

"Let me go, fool!" Fluttershout yelled.

Silver just smirked, "If you say so."

Silver instantly let her go and then jumped in the air, revealing Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity charging their Morphers. "WHAT!?" Fluttershout shouted.

"NOW!" Twilight yelled.

Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy both yelled at the same time, "Chaos Morpher Blast!"

The Morphers shot massive lasers at Fluttershout. They made contact, and Fluttershout screamed in utter pain, "AGH! NOO! DARKNESS, FORGIVE ME!"

Fluttershout had red electricity crackling around her as she then glowed brightly. Then, with one final scream, she exploded and was destroyed.

Twilight, Tails, Fluttershy, Silver, and Rarity all sighed in relief, "Yes, she's gone."

"Well, that was rough," Silver said, "But we did it."

"Now let's go help the others," Twilight said.

The others agreed and went to help their friends.

Shadow, Sunset, Knuckles, Applejack, Manic and Pinkie kept blocking and cutting Twivine's plants. Twivine tried harder and harder. Knuckles then dug into the ground for a sneak attack. Twivine didn't see where he went, but then she heard the sound of the ground right beneath her cracking. Knuckles then popped right out giving her a strong upper cut, knocking her up and away.

Shadow then used his hover shoes to skate towards Twivine. Twilight used her plant powers to make a shield, but Shadow then used his Chaos Spear to burst it apart. He then threw another Chaos Spear at Twivine, and it hit her. Twilight then flew at Shadow and gave him a hard punch in his stomach.

Shadow fell over. Twivine created a sharp sword out of her plants. She was about to slash, but something caught her hands. She looked and saw Applejack was using her Chaos Whip to keep her from hitting Shadow. Pinkie then appeared from right behind Applejack and then gave Twivine a strong dragon kick to the face. Twivine was knocked over to the side.

Twivine used her plant powers and created a sharp spear. She charged at Pinkie and tried to attack her with her spear, but something stopped it. It was Sunset's Chaos Sword. Twivine tried swinging Sunset in every way that she could, but Sunset kept managing to block Twivine's attacks.

Sunset swung her right leg at Twivine, giving her a strong kick to her stomach. Twivine groaned in pain, but she kept fighting. She swung her spear upward and tried to slash Sunset, but Sunset used her sword and cut the spear into two pieces. Sunset then took out her Chaos Morpher and blasted Twivine away from her.

Twivine used her powers and made some plants charge at Sunset. Sunset slowly raised her sword as fire appeared on it. She then swung in it downward as she created a wall of fire to block the plants and burn them. Sunset then jumped in the air and held her sword up as the fire then flew up and entered the sword. Sunset then pointed her sword at Twivine as the fire then went blasting at her. Twivine quickly used her plants to create shield, but it wouldn't keep her safe for long.

Twivine then flew high in the air to avoid the fire. She growled, "When I get my hands on you-!"

Sunset then appeared right in front of Twivine, surprising her. Sunset then swung her arms out as she yelled with an echo while she glowed bright red, "HA!"

Sunset swung her sword at Twivine. Twivine was knocked back to the ground disoriented. Sunset landed near Twivine. She held her sword in the air and then spun in a few circles creating a ring of fire that surrounded her and Twivine. She held her hands out as blasts of fire attacked Twivine. Sunset then took out her Chaos Morpher and held it high in the air. The fire then entered the Morpher as she slowly then aimed at Twivine, and then she yelled, "Fire Magic Blast!"

Sunset's Morpher fired a massive red laser with fire going around as it charged at Twivine. It went straight through Twivine with a strong impact, making Twivine scream loudly in utter pain. The fire ring then disappeared.

"AAAHHHH!" Twivine yelled, "CURSE YOU, SHIMMER!"

Twivine glowed brightly as she then exploded and was defeated.

Sunset, Shadow, Manic, Pinkie, Knuckles, and Applejack all sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness," Applejack said.

"Yeah," Manic said, "Glad we don't have to see her again."

"Let's hope the others are okay," Sunset said.

Strike threw a blue electric fireball at Vezon, but Vezon did a roundhouse kick to block it and send it back at Strike. Strike quickly caught it in his hands. Specter popped out of a rock behind Vezon and swung his sword at him, but as a result, Vezon instantly turned around and caught it.

Specter then said, "Gotcha!"

Specter tightened the grip on his sword and electrocuted Vezon, knocking him back. But Vezon pressed his feet against the ground hard to slow himself down. Vezon then glowed bright red and disappeared. Specter looked around for Vezon, "That doesn't normally happen in a fight."

Vezon appeared right behind Specter and gave him a strong knee kick to the back. Specter yelled in pain before he went intangible. He flew up into the sky, gathered energy from the clouds, and fired it at Vezon.

Somehow, Vezon didn't look afraid. He slowly raised his hand and shot a red energy blast at Specter. The two beams collided hard against each other. Specter struggled to hold it very long, but Strike then grabbed Vezon and threw him into a tree.

Vezon groaned as he stood up, "This is going to be a very, very good fight." He smirked evilly.

Strike charged at Strike and thrust his fist at Vezon, but Vezon dodged the attack and pushed Strike back. Scourge just then went flying right past them. He landed on his face and slid across the ground. He quickly got up and saw Rainbow flying at him. He quickly dodged Rainbow's Morpher blasts before she landed.

Rainbow threw three of her shurikens at Scourge but Scourge kicked them breaking them. Rainbow then took out her saber and tried to slash Scourge with it, but Scourge kept dodging the attacks at the last second. Scourge then swung his right leg up and at Rainbow's head, but Rainbow blocked the attack with her left arm. She then grabbed her Morpher with her right hand and blasted Scourge in his stomach. Scourge stepped back holding his stomach where Rainbow blasted him.

Scourge swung his fist at Rainbow, and Rainbow did the same thing. Their fists collided hard with each other. Then they both tried attacking each other, but their attacks kept colliding. Rainbow then disappeared and reappeared grabbing Scourge's arm. She threw him off and Scourge landed in a pond.

Scourge growled as he got himself out. He charged at Rainbow in fury. Super Sonic flew right past them dodging dark red energy orbs. He went up in the air and threw his Sonic Wind at Darkness, but Darkness dodged the attack. Darkness charged at Sonic, but Tempest appeared right in front of him and gave him a strong kick to the stomach, sending him back down to the ground.

Tempest flew straight at Darkness with his fist raised. Darkness quickly dodged before Tempest landed instantly slamming his fist into the ground. Darkness growled at Tempest as Tempest pulled his fist out of the ground.

"You pesky brat," Darkness growled, "Let's see if you can stop this!"

Darkness's eyes glowed bright red as red lasers shot out of his eyes at Tempest. But Tempest wasn't afraid. His eyes began to glow bright blue as bright blue lasers went out of his eyes at Darkness. The lasers made contact with each other. Darkness was struggling to hold the attack, but Tempest barely had any trouble. His lasers pushed hard against Darkness's. The blue lasers finally managed to hit Darkness hard.

Darkness yelled in utter pain as he stepped back and hand his hands on his eyes from how hard they burned. Vezon and Scourge then landed right next to him. They all struggled to get up.

The heroes and the girls all appeared together. Sonic spoke, "This is your last chance. Surrender."

Darkness, Vezon, and Scourge all growled as they slowly stood up, "Never."

Darkness began to vibrate his hand and he shoved it right through Vezon's chest. The heroes and girls all gasped, but Vezon chuckled evilly, "If this what can be able to finally destroy you, Strike, I'll do anything to do it, even if he has to kill me and take my power."

Vezon began to turn into dark red electric energy and went into Darkness's body. Darkness began to yell as he began to glow brightly. A huge beam of light shot up into the sky. The heroes and girls all covered their eyes from the bright light. When they light finally faded, they all looked and gasped at what they witnessed.

Darkness looked like he was in his normal form, but there were changes. His blue hair now had crow black highlights, his hoodie changed to sable black, his shirt turned to charcoal grey, and his pants turned onyx black.

Darkness chuckled, "At last, my new full potential is complete. How do you all expect to stop me now?"

Darkness then slowly turned his hand to Scourge, "And perhaps you, Scourge, will need power as well."

Darkness slowly raised his hand and dark purple energy surrounded both his hand and Scourge. This power felt very familiar to Scourge. This made him smile evilly. When the energy disappeared, Scourge was revealed in different colors.

Scourge's skin was the same, but his hair turned violet purple and pointed upward, the yellow flames on his black jacket turned to sapphire and cerulean blue, his pants turned violet purple, and the green design on his shoes turned violet purple as well. The whiteness of his eyes blackened and his irises turned to crimson red.

The Mobians gasped in shock. Scourge smirked, "Ah, it's good to have my Super form again."

Darkness began to slowly float into the air and hold his hands, You all may as well watch as I began to merge this world… with the Negative Speed Force."

The heroes and the girls all gasped in shock as a massive red and black hole began to form in the sky. Darkness flew into it laughing evilly. All the heroes and girls were worried.

"We need to stop Darkness!" Strike said, "Before it's too late!"

"But how can we?" Twilight asked, "He's probably unstoppable now!"

Tempest thought quickly, rushed right at Scourge and gave him a powerful kick to the stomach. It didn't give him enough damage, but it was strong enough to send him back.

Tempest quickly turned to the others, "Father, mother, you and the others all go into the Speed Force. I'll take care of Scourge."

"Are you sure about that, Tempest?" Rainbow asked.

"I can do this," Tempest replied.

The heroes and girls nodded. They all used their powers to fly up into the Speed Force. Tempest then saw Scourge coming right at him. He quickly dodged the attack. Scourge then slowly turned to Tempest.

"So, since Sonic is your father, then you're my nephew," Scourge said.

"Is it obvious… uncle?" Tempest asked.

"This should be fun," Scourge slowly got into a fighting stance.

Tempest slowly got himself into a fighting stance as well.

 *** Bye-Bye Babylon playing ***

Tempest and Scourge charged at each other with their right fists raised. They suddenly collided with a loud boom sound. They began to try and punch and kick each other, but each of them were all blocked.

Scourge thrust his fist right at Tempest's face, but Tempest moved his head to the left. He swung his fist at Scourge's stomach, making him yell in pain. Scourge then slammed his head onto Tempest's, making him step back. Scourge then threw purple energy at Tempest, but Tempest flew up in the air.

"Come down here and fight me like a man, kid!" Scourge yelled.

"Do you see a man around?" Tempest asked.

Tempest began to fly away. Scourge began to chase after him. He followed him high into the air. Soon, they were really high in the air, above the clouds. Tempest suddenly turned around and threw a blue electric fireball at Scourge. Scourge quickly blocked it with his arms.

Scourge slowly lowered his arms from his face only for a split second to see Tempest before getting punched right in the face. Scourge was being sent down, but he managed to stop himself. He looked around for Tempest, and then he spotted him, but he was literally standing on a cloud. Scourge's jaw was dropped.

"Surprised, huh?" Tempest asked.

Tempest suddenly disappeared and reappeared right behind Scourge. He grabbed him, and threw him back down to the ground. Scourge was yelling as he then landed hard on the ground in the middle of a park in Canterlot City.

Scourge groaned as he tried to get up, but then he saw Tempest charging right at him. Scourge quickly dodged, but as soon as Tempest landed, his suddenly turned to Scourge and gave him a strong hook punch to the jaw.

Scourge growled as he held his jaw where Tempest hit him. He looked at Tempest in anger. He then charged at Tempest and tired to kick him, but Tempest flew right in the air. Tempest threw three crystal shurikens at Scourge, and they managed to hit him.

Scourge was so angry, he couldn't handle it any longer, "I've had enough of you, boy."

"Funny," Tempest said, "I was just about to say the same thing."

Tempest suddenly grabbed Scourge by the neck. Scourge chocked in shock. Tempest then slowly turned around in the air, and then he punched Scourge really hard, sending him into the sky screaming,

Scourge was being shot straight through the sky above the clouds. Tempest was after him. Fist, he punched Scourge with his left fist, sending him further, the caught up with him and hit him with his right fist, sending him even further away. Tempest then flew really fast past Scourge. He stopped suddenly, turned around, grabbed Scourge by the face, and then flew him straight back down to the ground back in the field. Scourge was forced hard onto the back of his head.

Scourge couldn't get up. He glowed bright purple, and then his super form vanished. He was in his normal form again.

Tempest looked up at the black hole in the sky, "I hope you know what you're doing, Mom and Dad."


	13. Chapter 13

The Mobians and the girls came into the Speed Force the very same time Tempest started fighting Scourge. There was a bit of bright flashing, and then they all landed on some soft of strange platform. All they could tell what it was, it was flat hard ground but as a huge circle floating. The whole are around then was red vortex energy with dark red lightning.

The heroes and the girls all stood together. They were all feeling suspicious about this whole place.

"Where are we?" Sunset asked.

"We're in the Speed Force," Strike said, "The Negative Speed Force."

"And Darkness is in here somewhere," Sonic said.

The heroes all split up together into groups to be more careful. They searched around for Darkness to pop out and attack. So far, all the sounds they could hear were the lightning in the Speed Force crackling.

Suddenly, the heroes and the girls heard a loud and familiar voice from around everywhere, "Well, well, well, I guess you really are all here to suffer by my power."

"Come out, Darkness," Specter said, "We know you're there."

On the other side of the platform, a small red mist appeared, and Darkness had slowly risen out of it, "I'm right here."

The heroes and girls instantly got in a fighting stance at Darkness.

"Come on, Darkness," Twilight said.

"Really want to fight me, do you?" Darkness asked.

"We're here to end this," Sonic said, "All of it."

Darkness chuckled, "So now you're going to try and kill me?"

The heroes and girls were silent with serious faces. Darkness smirked, "Very well."

Darkness clenched his fists tightly, and he started to growl and glow brightly. The heroes and girls all began to step back. Then Darkness jumped really high and off of the platform. Suddenly, there was a bright glow from underneath it, and Darkness had become a giant. He roared loudly in anger.

The heroes and girls gasped in shock. "Holy GIANT!" Manic yelled.

 **"** **GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"** Giant Darkness roared in evil laughter, "Now it's time to meet your END!"

Specter quickly spoke, "Oddly enough, I expected this."

Giant Darkness swung his fist at the heroes and girls. "LOOK OUT!" Sonic yelled.

The heroes and girls dodged the huge punch. Specter took out two high-tech blasters, "Blast him!"

The girls all took out their Morphers. Specter and the girls fired their blasters at Giant Darkness. They managed to hit him in the face. Giant Darkness yelled from where they were hitting him. His eyes glowed bright red as dark red lasers fired at Specter ad the girls. They managed to get out of the way of the lasers.

Strike jumped onto Giant Darkness's hand and run up his arm. Giant Darkness saw him coming. He tried to grab him with his hand, but Strike ran around the arm in a circle. He then threw his lightning at Giant Darkness's face. Giant Darkness only grunted from it.

Giant Darkness then managed to grab Strike with his hand. He threw him off with Strike yelling, "WHOOOOOAAAAA!"

Strike threw a bolt of his lightning at the platform. Once it hit it, it pulled Strike back down to the platform. He landed doing a shoulder roll. Sonic flew up using his super power and threw his Super Sonic Wind at Giant Darkness. Giant Darkness managed to block it before it hit him. Rainbow threw three of her shurikens and her saber, and fired her Morpher at Giant Darkness. They each managed to hit him at the side of his face.

Giant Darkness grunted and held his face where he was hit. He then held his hand up and tired to slam it onto Sonic and Rainbow. "Here comes the big daddy, watch out!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic and Rainbow flew up to get away from Giant Darkness's fist. Knuckles charged at Giant Darkness's fist and gave it a really strong punch. His spikes on his hands really stung. Giant Darkness yelled in pain and anger. He grabbed Knuckles and tried to put him into his mouth.

"AHH! HELP! He's gonna eat me!" Knuckles yelled in fear.

Applejack then landed on Giant Darkness's hand. She took out her saber and shoved it in Giant Darkness's hand. Giant Darkness yelled as he let got of Knuckles. Applejack grabbed his hand before he fell. Then she quickly grabbed her whip and used it on Giant Darkness's other hand. She held Knuckles tightly as they swung down from Giant Darkness's hand. They managed to land on their feet and Applejack got her whip back.

Tails used his cape feather as he Fluttershy flew up at Giant Darkness's face. Tails fired his arm cannon while Fluttershy used her Morpher. The lasers hit Giant Darkness in the face, making him yell. Giant Darkness then slapped Tails and Fluttershy away. Tails' cape disappeared and he began to fall, but Fluttershy managed to catch him. She carefully put Tails back down on the platform.

Strike felt it was time to use something that he had up his sleeve. He got into starting position preparing to sprint. Giant Darkness noticed him, but he chuckled, "You'll need more than a sprint to hit me."

"Exactly," Strike replied.

Strike stomped his foot on the ground. Soon, there were the sounds of strange technology activating. Everyone looked to see what Strike was doing. Then strange pieces of technology gears were appearing on parts of Strike's suit. First some type of shoe gear went onto the feet of the suit, then some kind of belt around the waist with some kind of weapons, next armor on the chest that looked like the suit with iron shoulder pads, metallic tech gloves, and some kind of futuristic technology helmet that looked like his mask.

The highlights on Strike's suit and gear began to glow brightly. Strike slowly raised his head and looked at Giant Darkness as his eyes glowed bright blue. He suddenly sprinted at high intense speed and jumped up at Giant Darkness's face.

"Eat THIS!" Strike yelled.

Strike held his right hand at Giant Darkness. His gloves had some glow at the palm as a bright blue laser fired out of it and hit Darkness in his face. The blast was very strong, it made Giant Darkness yell and move back. Strike then landed back on the platform on his feet.

"Strike," Specter said, "What was that you used?"

Strike showed Specter his tech gloves, "My repulsors."

Giant Darkness came back angry. Strike grabbed a round device from his belt and threw it at Darkness. It exploded and made a loud shriek sound. Giant Darkness yelled loudly and covered his ears. But then his eyes glowed as he prepared to use his lasers again.

"Quick, Specter!" Strike said, "At the eyes!"

"Got it!" Specter said.

Strike and Specter fired their weapons at Giant Darkness's eyes. Giant Darkness yelled in pain and covered his eyes. Rarity then took out three of her arrows and fired them at Giant Darkness's face. They exploded when they hit him.

Pinkie jumped in the air shot her cannon down at the ground to give her a boost in the air. She fired her Morpher at Giant Darkness. Darkness growled and tried to punch Pinkie, but Pinkie managed to dodge and get onto his hand. Manic came flying at Giant Darkness on his hover board. He jumped off of it and did a spin dash at Giant Darkness's head. He managed to get the hit, and then he landed back on his hover board in the air.

Rainbow and Twilight flew up at Giant Darkness and fired their Morphers at his face. Giant Darkness yelled and tried to punch them away, but Twilight teleported herself and Rainbow away from the attack. She then fired a massive purple laser from her Chaos Staff and it hit Giant Darkness at the side of his face. Giant Darkness tried to grab Twilight, but Twilight took out her saber and slashed Giant Darkness's hand, making him yell more.

Silver flew up and threw cyan blue energy waves at Giant Darkness. Darkness fired a massive wave of black and red energy at Silver, but Silver put a shield around him to block the attack. He couldn't hold it long. Shadow and Sunset quickly came up and they blasted Giant Darkness with Shadow's Chaos Spear and Sunset's Morpher. Giant Darkness turned his attention to them and tried to slam his hand on them, but Knuckles and Applejack grabbed the hand and made go back at Giant Darkness's face.

Giant Darkness suddenly began to glow brightly and he began to shrink. He was back in his normal size again. He landed hard on the platform. He felt weak and exhausted to move.

The heroes and girls all stood together. Darkness slowly raised his head to look at them. His eyes suddenly glowed completely red as he began to roar and release dark red energy waves at them. They were all caught in the waves, but only Sonic, Strike, Shadow, Sunset Twilight, and Rainbow were able to dodge them.

The others were being held up in the air. They couldn't focus to get out. The remaining heroes and girls looked at Darkness in anger. Darkness growled, "If you won't give me the Emeralds, than I'll just have to torture you to get them!"

Suddenly there was a bright flash in the sky, and then a white vortex opened up. Tempest came out of it and landed on the platform in front of the heroes and girls.

"Son," Sonic said.

"Hey, Dad," Tempest said, "What'd I miss?"

"You're just in time," Strike said.

Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack, and Fluttershy were glowing brightly in their colors, and then they were in their normal forms again. They had their Emeralds in their hands. They managed to toss them to the other heroes and girls.

"I know how we can stop him," Tempest said, "We need to double our power."

"How can we?" Rainbow asked.

Tempest closed his eyes and held his hands up. The seven Chaos Emeralds appeared in the sky around him, his parents, Strike, Shadow, Twilight, and Sunset. The Emeralds began to slowly circle them as they all began to slowly hover in the air. The Emeralds began to spin faster and faster.

Tempest's eyes suddenly opened and they glowed completely white, "Chaos Control."

A bright white beam of light shined over them. The Chaos Emeralds suddenly grew and became the Super Emeralds. Sonic and Shadow realized what Tempest was doing.

"Shadow," Sonic said, "You wanna go Shadic mode?"

Shadow smirked, "You got it, Sonic."

Sonic and Shadow closed their eyes as they began to glow bright white. Then their bodies began to come towards each other, and then they became one body in the light. Twilight and Sunset noticed this and they decided to try this as well. They held out their arms, closed their eyes and their bodies began to glow bright white and they became one as well.

Rainbow could feel new power transferring to her from Tempest. She knew now that she really was Tempest's mother. She smiled brightly. Strike was receiving this new power as well.

After the beams of light disappeared, Darkness was the first one to get a look at what happened, and a sudden shock went right onto his face. Sonic, Shadow, Twilight, and Sunset were gone while Tempest and Rainbow remained, but now there were two new teenagers, a handsome male and a beautiful female.

The boy had peach colored skin, azure blue hair with crimson red highlights with emerald green speed glasses, and bright purple eyes. He was wearing a denim blue jacket with a hood and crimson red highlights. Under the jacket was a stone blue shirt. His lower half contained Aegean blue sweatpants with crimson red highlights on the sides of the legs, and his shoes looked just like Sonic and Shadow's shoes fused together; Sonic's crimson red and white striped on the body while the bottom part had the hover parts of Shadow's hover shoes. For accessories, he had white and raven black fingerless gloves on his hands.

The new girl had bright blonde skin, denim blue hair with a strawberry highlight, and Aegean blue eyes. She was wearing a black biker jacket with lavender purple streaks on the center of the arms, a parmesean tan shirt with the symbol of a cobalt blue and canary yellow star on the chest, a bright lilac purple skirt with tightfitting short aqua greenish blue pants, and lavender purple and short merigold-orange heel boots.

Rainbow was in her normal clothing, but they changed color. Her skin turned pure white, her hair pointed upward, her eyes changed to bright crimson red, and she had her pony ears and wings. Her jacket turned to bright gold yellow, the cloud on the symbol on her shirt turned to grey, her skirt was bright gold and white striped, and her boots also turned bright gold yellow.

Strike was also in a new look. He was out of his suit and in his original clothes, but they were different colors. Strike's hair turned bright gold with white highlights and pointed upward while a few specs were still pointed downward on the front and sides, his eyes became emerald green, his hoodie, his bandana, his glasses, and his pants changed from their blue color to bright gold yellow, his shirt turned white while the symbol's color turned to gold yellow.

Darkness got really confused. He asked the new boy and girl, "Who are you? Are you Sonic or Shadow, and are you Twilight or Sunset?"

The new boy pointed at Darkness and answered, "I am neither Sonic or Shadow. My name is Shadic, and I am both Sonic and Shadow fused together."

Shadic sounded just like both Sonic and Shadow talking together at the very same time.

The girl spoke, "I am neither Twilight Sparkle or Sunset Shimmer. I am Sunlight, Twilight and Sunset fused together."

Sunlight's voice sounded more like Sunset's voice while Twilight's voice sounded like it echoed. Darkness was shocked while the others were amazed.

Rainbow already loved this new power, "This is AWESOME, Tempest!"

Tempest smiled, "I'm glad you love your Super form, mother."

"I wonder what this new Super power will feel like," Strike said.

Darkness growled in anger, "All right. You want to do this the hard way? We will do this… THE HARD WAY!"

 **(Live and Learn Orchestral Remix by Timmifutzelchen)**

Darkness charged at Shadic, Sunlight, Tempest, Rainbow, and Strike.

Shadic disappeared and appeared right in Darkness's way. Darkness shoved his fist right at Shadic's face, but as a result, Shadic caught it at the last second. He twisted it and swung his leg at Darkness's head, knocking him over. Darkness threw dark red electric energy orb at Shadic, but Shadic ducked his head backwards dodging it.

Darkness was about to throw another orb at Shadic, but some bright purplish green magic was covering his hands. He looked and saw that Sunlight had caught him. She used her hands and magic to toss Darkness back. Darkness managed to stop himself, before he vanished and appeared right in front of Sunlight. But Sunlight pressed her hand hard against Darkness's chest, and he was suddenly frozen in Sunlight's magic.

"What?! I can't move!" Darkness yelled.

Sunlight did a dragon kick, knocking Darkness off. Darkness got back up and threw an orb at Sunlight, but Sunlight slowly raised her hands and caught it with her magic. It then changed into the color of her magic and divided into four orbs and they shot at Darkness. Darkness covered his face with his arms and blocked the orbs. When they were gone, Darkness slowly lowered his arms down revealing a really mad face.

Rainbow suddenly popped up right in front of Darkness and gave him a strong uppercut. Darkness was knocked into the air, but he went flying up and then charging at Rainbow. Rainbow threw a blue energy orb at Darkness, but Darkness dodged it. Rainbow then flew up at Darkness and gave him a strong punch to the face. Darkness swung his leg at Rainbow's head, but Rainbow blocked the kick with her arm.

Tempest then grabbed Darkness's leg and threw him over. Darkness managed to stop himself. He threw a dark red blast at Tempest, but Strike appeared in front of Tempest and caught the orb absorbing it. He then threw an electric fireball, and the lightning and energy was bright gold. Darkness wasn't able to block the attack this time. It knocked him back a few feet.

Darkness was getting really annoyed and angrier with the second. He raised his fists in the air and slammed them on the ground. Throwing a wave of dark red electric energy at the heroes. Shadic and Sunlight raised their hands and formed a massive Chaos magic shield and blocked the attack. Rainbow, Tempest, and Strike threw gold Chaos Spears at Darkness, but Darkness flew in the air to avoid them.

Darkness clenched his fists as dark red electricity crackled and his eyes glowed completely red. His teeth and claws grew intensely sharp, "Well, you all aren't as easy to kill as I thought. But now it's time to end this!"

 **(Intense guitar solo part playing)**

Darkness raised his hands in the air above his head. The electricity from the Negative Speed Force was going towards his hands. A massive red and black orb was forming and growing fast. The trapped heroes and girls were terrified.

"OH, NO!" Tails yelled.

"HE'LL KILL US ALL!" Rarity screamed.

"Not if we can help it!" Shadic, Sunlight, and Strike yelled all together.

Shadic, Sunlight, and Strike put their hands behind them. Bright gold orbs shining really bright appeared between their hands. They grew and they glowed brighter and brighter.

While Darkness was distracted, the other heroes and girls were set free. Tails passed a power ring to each of the others, and together they held their rings in the air. Their power transferred to Shadic, Sunlight, and Strike.

Darkness growled and his voice became more demonic, " **THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DEFY GOD! NOW LET'S SEE HOW MUCH POWER YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS! DARK CHAOS SPEED FORCE BOMB!"**

Darkness threw his enormous energy bomb at them.

"CHAOS KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!" Shadic, Sunlight, and Strike yelled together.

Shadic, Sunlight, and Strike threw their attack at the bomb. It was a bright gold beam of Chaos Energy and magic. The beam and the bomb collided with a loud sound going through the Negative Speed Force. Darkness gritted his teeth trying to force his bomb down. Shadic, Sunlight, and Strike worked together to push the bomb back.

They began to power up as their gold auras grew. Their beam began to push Darkness's bomb back away. Darkness growled as he fired four dark orbs into the bomb. They went inside the bomb and it suddenly grew larger and began to push harder against the beam. It was getting closer to the platform. Darkness smiled evilly as the platform was at verge of going boom.

Shadic, Sunlight, and Strike tried harder as they yelled in utter struggle. Darkness laughed in utter evil, "HOW WILL YOU STOP ME NOW!"

Tempest suddenly shouted, "I won't watch you take my father from me AGAAAAAAAAAAIIIIINNNNNN!"

Tempest yelled in utter power as a bright rainbow flashing beam shot up from Tempest. Darkness gasped, "WHAT!?"

The heroes and girls all looked and saw Tempest had gone even further in his power. His color changed again. Now his hair was cloud grey with white highlights, his eyes changed to a mixture of cerulean blue at the top and cobalt blue at the bottom, the yellow of his clothing now turned to cloud grey, his shirt turned to silver grey while they symbol on his shirt changed as well, the emerald turned to a clear emerald while the blur turned to sky blue.

"He's turned to Hyper!" Tails said.

Tempest raised his hands to Rainbow and transferred some of his power to her. Rainbow instantly felt it and she let out a long battle yell as the same type of happened to her.

Now Rainbow was revealed with another few changes. Her hair and skin remained the same, but now her eyes turned to cobalt blue, her jacket was now cloud grey, her skirt was cloud grey and white striped, and her boots were now cloud grey as well.

"Let's get him, son!" Hyper Rainbow said.

"You got it, mom!" Hyper Tempest yelled.

Hyper Tempest and Hyper Rainbow flew up around the beam and the bomb with bright silver blurs following them. They went behind Darkness. Darkness was suddenly distracted, "WHAT!? YOU!?"

Shadic, Sunlight, and Strike saw what Rainbow and Tempest were doing. "Now, mother!"

Rainbow grabbed Tempest's arm, spun him and herself in several circles before she let go throwing him straight at Darkness. Shadic, Sunlight, and Strike now had their chance.

"TOGETHER!" Shadic yelled.

Shadic, Sunlight, and Strike yelled all together, "HAAAAAAAA!"

Their beam grew four times bigger as the bomb cracked, and suddenly the bomb was burst into pieces and vanished. The beam shot straight at Darkness, "NO! NO!"

Tempest grabbed Darkness and pushed him right against the end of the beam. Darkness yelled in utter rage and pain. Tempest then instantly moved out of the way and the beam shot Darkness away.

Darkness made one final yell out of his rage as he was getting vaporized in the beam, **_"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

Darkness was gone at last. Everything in the Negative Speed Force was suddenly going white, and then nothing. But then after a moment, Sonic woke up from being unconscious. He saw he and Shadow were separated. He saw all the others getting up.

Sonic came to Rainbow and helped her up. Rainbow was back in her normal form. Twilight and Sunset had separated as well. Strike and Specter were no longer in their suits and back in their clothing.

"What's going on?" Tails asked.

"It's all right, everyone," Tempest's voice said.

Everyone looked and saw Tempest was still there with them in his hyper form. Sonic and Rainbow walked over to him with a smile on their faces. Tempest had a smile as well.

"Thank you, Tempest," Sonic said, "We may have never been able to stop Darkness if it weren't for you."

"I am glad I got to see you and mother again, dad," Tempest said, "But now I must go back to my time. It's for the best, for the timeline."

Rainbow wanted to know more about her future son, but she knew he was right. She got onto her knees as she placed her hands on Tempest's shoulders, "Be a good boy… my son."

Tempest smiled, "I will, mother. I promise."

Rainbow smiled as she softly put her hands on Tempest's head and she put a kiss on his forehead. Tempest slowly began to close his eyes as he said, "Goodbye, everyone."

The heroes and girls all smiled as everything began to go all white again. After a moment, they all woke up again. They found themselves on the stage. Suddenly they all heard massive cheering and applause. They looked and saw the students from Canterlot High were all cheering for them that they won.

"Wahoo!" Sonic cheered, "We did it! Darkness is gone!"

"Woo!" Rainbow yelled as she hugged her boyfriend.

Spike jumped up into Twilight's arms and licked her face, "Well done, Twilight."

"Thank goodness it's all over," Twilight said.

"We're finally at peace once again," Tails said.

"Sonic," Strike said.

Sonic and the others turned to Strike and Specter. Strike walked up to Sonic and held his hand out to him with a smile.

Sonic smiled as he shook Strike's hand, "Thank you, Strike and Specter, for helping us stop Darkness."

"You're welcome," Strike said, "But before we leave, just remember, as a friend, be prepared for when Specter and I are finally ready to talk."

Sonic nodded, "You have my word."

Strike nodded. Before he sprinted off, he waved goodbye to the others and they waved back to him. Strike then sprinted off with his speed.

Specter saluted, "See ya around."

Specter was in his red energy and he disappeared. Silver spoke, "So, what do we do now?"

"You know," Rainbow said, "Twilight is going back to Equestria soon. The Rainbooms could really use someone to help Fluttershy on backup vocals."

Sunset noticed a guitar close to her. She picked it up and played expertly unlike anyone would, "I also play guitar."

The Mobians and Rainbooms were all frozen with shocked stances and faces. Their eyes turned to Sonic, Shadow, and Twilight who weren't shocked. Rainbow said, "We'll see."

The Sonic-Rainbooms all came together into a group hug with Sunset. Sunset was surprised for a second, but then she smiled happily.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Sonic, his friends, and the girls were at the portal to Equestria. They were saying goodbye to Twilight and Spike.

"Sure wish you could stay longer," Applejack said.

"Me too," Twilight said, "But I have responsibilities back in Equestria that I have to get back to. Its citizens need me."

The others still smiled as Twilight said, "But now I can go through the portal whenever I need to. This isn't goodbye. It's just goodbye till next time."

Twilight asked Spike, "Ready?"

"Ready," Spike said.

As Twilight and Spike entered the portal, Sonic spoke, "See you, Princess Twilight."

Twilight nodded before she and Spike were fully through the portal and back in Equestria. Applejack then said, "Come on, y'all. There's till one thing we all need to do before Sonic and his friends go home."

The Sonic-Rainbooms nodded. Later, they were all back at the stage. They were setting up for their special song. As they were almost ready, Sunset was writing a message to Twilight in a brown journal that had her symbol on it.

 _Dear, Princess Twilight. Missing you already and hoping you'll be back soon. Things are definitely looking up for me here at Canterlot High. But I know I still have a lot to learn about Friendship. Hope you don't mind if I write to you for advice when I need it. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer."_

Once she was finished and closed her journal, Rainbow called to her, "You ready or what?"

"Ready," Sunset as she came to the Sonic-Rainbooms with her guitar.

Pinkie, Manic, and Silver banged their drumsticks together as they counted down, "1 2 3 4!"

 **(Shine like Rainbows (Full Song))**

The Sonic-Rainbooms began to play their song as they were immediately in their outfits and ponied up. Each of them were together on a different platform of an amazing colorful setup on the stage.

 _Knuckles and Applejack: Once upon a time_

 _You came into my word and made the stars align_

 _Silver and Rarity: Now I can see the signs_

 _You pick me up when I get down so I can shine_

 _Sonic-Rainbooms: Shine like Rainbows_

 _We shine like Rainbows_

 _Shine like Rainbows_

 _We shine like Rainbows_

 _Sonic and Rainbow: Friends, you are in my life_

 _And you can count on me to be there by your side_

 _Shadow and Sunset: And when the music comes alive_

 _We sing our songs to lift us up so we can shine_

 _Rainbooms: And the sound that we hear in our hearts_

 _It's a crescendo (Ah-ha-ah)_

 _Sonic Heroes: And the light that ignites in the dark_

 _It makes us all glow_

 _Sonic-Rainbooms: And shine like Rainbows_

 _We shine like Rainbows_

 _Shine like Rainbows_

 _We shine like Rainbows_

 _(Ah) Together we stand as the rain begins to fall_

 _And holding our hands up high as the sun shines it AAAAALLLL!_

Everyone began to sing all together.

 _Everyone: And the sound that we hear in our hearts_

 _It's a crescendo (Rarity: Crescendo)_

 _And the light that ignites in the dark_

 _It makes us all glow (Manic: All glow)_

 _And shine like Rainbows (Fluttershy: Shine like Rainbows)_

 _We shine like Rainbows (Tails: Oh, we shine like Rainbows)_

 _Shine like Rainbows (Rainbow: Shine like Rainbows)_

 _We shine like Rainbows (Sonic: We shine like Rainbows!)_

 _Sonic-Rainbooms: We shine like Rainbows!_

 **(End of song** )

The whole crowd cheered in utter amazement. The song was so wonderful. The Sonic-Rainbooms gave a bow to the crowd and they cheered even more.

Celestia walked up to the Sonic-Rainbooms, "Congratulations, kids. You've won the Battle of the Bands, and you've saved us all from that monster. We thank you for your protection."

The Sonic-Rainbooms smiled and nodded. Sonic turned to others, "Well, it's time for us to return home."

Even though the other Mobians and the Rainbooms still wanted to hang out, they need that Mobius needed them.

Later, when it was the end of the day, Sonic and his friends used the Chaos Emeralds and Tails' arm cannon to open the portal back to Mobius. They turned to their girlfriends.

"We're gonna miss you all," Knuckles said.

"Same thing for us," Applejack said.

"I wish we had more time," Fluttershy said.

"So do we," Tails said, "But we have to be sure that Eggman isn't causing trouble over Mobius. The citizens there need us, just like the citizens of Equestria need Twilight."

The Mobians came to their girlfriends and gave them a goodbye hug and kiss. Then Tails, Knuckles, Manic, Shadow, and Silver went into the portal and went back to Mobius.

Before Sonic went in the portal, he was having a quick work with the Rainbooms.

"Well, it was great to have ya back, Sonic," Applejack said.

"I know," Sonic said, "And it was great to see you all again."

Sonic then said to Sunset, "It was also great to help you feel happy again, Sunset."

Sunset smiled, "Thank you, Sonic."

Sonic waved goodbye to the Rainbooms and quickly jumped into the portal back to Mobius before it closed. The girls just stood where they were thinking about their boyfriends.

 _"_ _Goodbye, Sonic,"_ Rainbow thought.

 _"_ _Goodbye, Tails,"_ Fluttershy thought.

 _"_ _Goodbye, Knuckles,"_ Applejack thought.

 _"_ _Goodbye, Manic,"_ Pinkie thought.

 _"_ _Goodbye, Silvy,"_ Rarity thought.

 _"_ _Goodbye, Shadow,"_ Sunset thought.

Meanwhile, in some sort of a lab, on a wall was a Bristol board with pictures of… everything that happened since when Sonic and Princess Twilight came to Canterlot High for the first time! And there were pictures about the Battle of the Bands as well. At the center of the board was a picture of Canterlot High itself.

The person who had all of this stuff was… the Twilight Sparkle of this world. The only difference with her was that she had black glasses and her hair was tied up in a bun. She said to a dog that was eating dog treats, this world's Spike.

"No doubt about it, Spike. There's definitely something strange going on at that school," Twilight said,

Spike just barked.

 **Somewhere, in a different location…**

Somewhere in a base, people in strange outfits were working on mysterious projects. They seemed to be studying something about portals.

Near the doorway in the dark were two mysterious figures; a male and a female.

"So, Lord Strafe said that we're actually going to this other world?" the female asked. She sounded really familiar to a certain someone, but it sounded cyborg-like.

"Yes," the male said, "He's willing to find Strike and Specter and destroy anyone who stands in our way."

"But do you realize that we may be walking into a trap?" the female asked.

"Before Master Claw was killed, he and his minions made technology that allowed them to travel to different dimensions, but this took us a long time to be prepared for," the male said.

"Are you really sure about this, Black Ghost?" the female asked.

"Of course I am," Ghost said, "…Rainbine."

NerfSonicRD: Hey, everyone. I hope you enjoyed reading my Sonic/Rainbow Rocks crossover. This is only the second story of the Sonic and Equestria Girls Series. And I'm sorry this took me a while to write, but I'm not like most other Fan Fiction writers. Anyways, some credit of this story goes to my YouTube friend, DarkHunter677.

DarkHunter677: I have to say, it was fun to work on this story with my buddy here. The storyline itself is very interesting. I found my OC got into more trouble than I expected.

NerfSonicRD: His OC is Specter. My OC is Strike, and those others characters were ones that I created. And just to let you know, I am working on the third story, Friendship Games, but it's going to take a long time because DK here and I are going though high school, so please be as patient as possible.

DarkHunter677: I'm hoping for some future stories, I can throw some of my OCs into them and see what happens.

NerfSonicRD: Yep. And two more things. 1, for anything that sounds familiar to other stories that I might have taken without permission and without even realizing, I apologize. I'll be sure to ask next time before I start writing. And 2, I'll also be working on characters for the next story that may Or may not be based on other characters from comics. If any of you have any suggestions on what or who to create, please let me know in your reviews in the review section!

That's all! Thanks for reading!


End file.
